El Precio de tu Cuerpo
by Deikan
Summary: ItaDei SuiSasu. Lemon. AU. Dos muchachos que pagaron con su cuerpo una deuda que no era suya. Dos chicos que descubrieron un edificio donde se desarrollaban actividades ilegales. Un amor que traspasará los límites de lo humano para obtener la libertad.
1. El descubrimiento

**Este es el primer fic largo que escribo y, como no podía ser de otra manera, es ItaDei *.* Espero que os guste.**

**Disclaimer: _Naruto_ y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo sólo los utilizo para crear historias con mi calenturienta mente.**

* * *

Capítulo 1: El Descubrimiento.

Locales abarrotados, jóvenes de su edad bebiendo en las calles o, los que ya estaban completamente borrachos, manteniendo relaciones sexuales con personas que probablemente no conocían de antes y que no volverían a ver. Suspiró con cansancio. Ese no era el tipo de diversión que buscaba. Había quedado para salir de fiesta con sus amigos, pero la experiencia le había enseñado que cuando estaban completamente ebrios, era mejor irse o podría acabar metido en problemas. Además, todos vivían cerca, por lo que no debía preocuparse de que tuviesen un accidente de tráfico, pues todos llegaban a sus casas tras unos minutos andando.

Miró su reloj; la una menos cuarto. Aún era pronto para volver a casa. Torció en la siguiente calle y entonces lo vio. Era un edificio grande y elegante que se elevaba sobre los demás. La fachada blanca resaltaba en la oscuridad de la noche, ya que unos potentes focos a sus pies la alumbraban. Nunca se había percatado de la existencia de ese lugar. Se aproximó lentamente hasta la puerta, la cual se erguía imponente sobre una corta escalinata. De un vistazo comprobó que estaba abierta y sin pensárselo dos veces accedió al interior. El hall que le recibió era espacioso, con sillas y mesitas bajas de color blanco. Al igual que el exterior, el interior brillaba con luz propia gracias a las grandes lámparas de araña que pendían del techo, iluminándolo todo. Tras echar un vistazo a su alrededor, el joven se encaminó hacia la mujer que se encontraba tras un mostrador, en el extremo opuesto a la puerta de entrada.

- Buenas noches –saludó con una sonrisa- ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

- Buenas noches –respondió igual- Estaba buscando un lugar en el que pasarlo bien sin tener que soportar a gente que haya bebido más de la cuenta, no sé si me entiende.

- Por supuesto –la mujer miró directamente a los ojos del joven- Ha venido al lugar indicado, pero siento decirle que quizás escape a sus posibilidades.

- Si me está hablando de dinero, no se preocupe por ello.

- Por supuesto –concedió, sonriendo de nuevo- Discúlpeme, pero su juventud me ha hecho preguntarme acerca de sus posibilidades económicas.

El joven rodó los ojos. Claro que un chico de veintiún años que sólo estudia no puede tener mucho dinero. Pero si tu padre es un prestigioso arquitecto que te da vía libre en su cuenta bancaria, la cosa cambia.

- Siento comunicarle que no podemos ofrecerle nuestros servicios, señor –dijo la mujer tras varios minutos tecleando en su ordenador.

- Desde afuera este lugar se ve muy grande.

- Oh, no me malinterprete. No me refiero a un problema de espacio, sino más bien a uno de personal.

- No se preocupe por eso –dijo el joven- No voy a necesitar a nadie que me atienda.

- Ya lo creo que sí –contradijo la mujer.

- Escúcheme –se apoyó suavemente sobre el mostrador- Llevo un buen rato andando, y todo para encontrar este lugar. Estoy seguro de que podremos llegar a un acuerdo –metió su mano en el bolsillo y sacó un billete. Lo deslizó sobre el mostrador- Ya le he dicho que el dinero no me supone un problema.

- Está bien –la mujer cogió rápidamente el soborno y se lo guardó- Veré lo que puedo hacer.

Comenzó de nuevo a teclear en su ordenador. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que la mujer volviese a hablar.

- Tenemos a alguien disponible, pero le aviso que le resultará más caro que de costumbre puesto que hoy es su día libre.

- Cuánto –cortó el muchacho.

La mujer respondió de inmediato.

Vaya, realmente era un precio elevado. Bueno, después de todo, seguramente fuese por seguridad del edificio. Un lugar tan lujoso requería un elevado coste de mantenimiento. Y el tener un perrito faldero a tu lado para que no estropeases nada también debía de entrar en esa cuestión. Sacó de su billetera la tarjeta de crédito que le había dado su padre y se la tendió a la mujer.

- Muchas gracias –sonrió, devolviéndole la tarjeta- Espero que la estancia aquí sea de su agrado. Su acompañante estará aquí en unos minutos. Mientras tanto, puede esperarle en la sala nueve, al fondo del pasillo a la derecha –señaló con el brazo un amplio corredor que se extendía tras uno de los lados del mostrador.

- Gracias.

La mujer esperó a que el cliente traspasase el umbral del pasillo antes de marcar rápidamente en el teléfono.

- Hola, soy yo. ¿Está ahí Itachi? –pregunta estúpida por su parte, pues sabía que el muchacho no podía estar en ningún otro sitio- Muy bien, pues despiértalo. Tiene trabajo. Sala nueve en diez minutos, ¿entendido? –colgó antes de obtener una respuesta.

Deidara entró en la sala que le habían indicado. No era un salón extremadamente grande, pero sí suficientemente amplio. Al lado de la puerta había una televisión sobre un mueble de oscura madera, frente al que se situaba otra puerta. Al fondo de la estancia, justo en frente de la puerta de acceso, había otra puerta más. Se encaminó a la primera y la abrió. Con lo que había pagado no se iba a quedar con las ganas de explorar ese lugar a fondo. Se encontró un gran cuarto de baño, decorado con azulejos blancos y relucientes. Salió de allí, cerrando la puerta tras él. Tanto blanco le ponía nervioso. Abrió la última puerta y entró en la habitación.

* * *

- Es aquí –dijo una voz masculina, deteniéndose ante la puerta que le habían dicho. La abrió, dando paso al chico que iba con él. Cuando el moreno estuvo dentro, echó el cerrojo con la llave y se alejó por el pasillo.

* * *

Itachi echó un vistazo a la sala. Allí no había nadie. Vio la puerta de la habitación abierta. Genial, un cliente que no se andaba con rodeos. Lo que le faltaba. Se frotó los ojos y se estiró antes de encaminarse al dormitorio. Sería mejor que estuviese despierto y preparado para cualquier cosa que a ese hombre se le ocurriese hacerle. Pero al traspasar la puerta se llevó una sorpresa. De espaldas a él se encontraba un chico rubio, de pelo largo y complexión delgada que parecía observar interesado el cuadro que había en la pared. Por lo que pudo deducir de su primera impresión, era un chico joven, entre los veinte y los veinticinco años. Eso quería decir que probablemente era su primera vez o, como poco, era inexperto. Iba a ser una noche bastante larga y dolorosa, eso seguro.

El cliente percibió una presencia a sus espaldas. Se giró, encontrándose cara a cara con un chico moreno que estaba plantado en la puerta. Debía de tener más o menos su misma edad. Frunció el ceño. Nunca habría imaginado que dejarían al cargo de los clientes a gente tan joven e inexperta. Seguramente debía de ser el hijo de algún encargado, sino del mismísimo jefe. El enchufe era algo que se estilaba en todas las profesiones, por lo que estaba viendo. Y si encima tenías la suerte de ser guapo y tener buen físico, como era el caso, el éxito estaba asegurado.

- Buenas noches –saludó educadamente el moreno.

Había visto al otro fruncir el entrecejo. Estaba seguro de que no era a él a quien esperaba, y eso era malo. Muy malo. Se fijó en el rostro del chico que tenía en frente. No se había confundido al calcular su edad. Su semblante, ligeramente afilado por los rasgos de un adulto, estaba delineado por un mechón de cabello que le tapaba el lado izquierdo de la cara. Sus ojos, de un azul intenso, resaltaban sobre unas ligeras ojeras. Maldita sea, ¿qué hacía ahí? Se podía considerar que era guapo, incluso atractivo. Podría tener a cualquier persona que quisiese a sus pies… Itachi frunció inconscientemente el entrecejo. Acababa de descubrir la razón. Seguramente tenía una pareja a la que quería complacer en la cama, pero si era su primera vez no querría hacer el ridículo. Y para practicar nada mejor que una noche con un chico que no puede quejarse y que se muestra enteramente a tu disposición. Se estremeció al pensarlo. Esa noche iba a ser peor de lo que había imaginado.

- Buenas noches –saludó igualmente- ¿Tú vas a ser mi acompañante? –Le sorprendía, pero tampoco quería sonar escéptico. Aunque fuese tan joven no era para despreciarle.

- Sí –respondió simplemente- Estoy aquí para lo que desee –como odiaba esa frase que tantas veces había repetido en su corta vida- ¿Quiere tomar algo? ¿Una cerveza? ¿Wishky? ¿Champagne? –ofreció.

- Una cerveza estará bien, gracias.

- En seguida se la traigo.

Cuando salió de la habitación Itachi suspiró aliviado Acompañar al cliente a la hora de beber era lo mejor que podía hacer ante una situación como la que se le presentaba. A pesar de todo, si estaba un poco bebido cuando la acción empezase, quizás no fuese tan consciente del dolor que sentiría. Deidara siguió a su anfitrión. Observó como habría uno de los muebles que él había confundido con un mero armario y sacaba de allí dos cervezas. El moreno se acercó a él y le tendió una de ellas, ya abierta.

- Aún no me has dicho cómo te llamas –dijo antes de dar un sorbo a su botellín.

- Itachi, señor –bebió un largo trago de su cerveza.

- No me llames "señor", por favor. Suena demasiado… formal para mí –se explicó- Me llamo Deidara. Deidara Namikaze –le tendió la mano en señal de saludo.

El ojinegro le miró extrañado. Era la primera vez que alguien se mostraba tan educado con él. No obstante, le estrechó la mano. No era conveniente mostrarse maleducado con los clientes. Y si ese era el juego que había elegido para empezar con la marcha, debía aceptarlo.

- Encantado de conocerle, señor Namikaze.

- Nada de "señor", ¿de acuerdo? Ese es mi padre –sonrió amigablemente- Tan sólo llámame Deidara. O al menos trátame de tú.

- Como quieras, Deidara –accedió antes de acabarse de un trago su cerveza.

Definitivamente esa iba a ser una noche que no olvidaría, pero estaba seguro de que el alcohol le ayudaría a sobrellevarla mejor…

* * *

- Uf, mi cabeza… -se quejó Deidara cuando, horas después, despertó Dios sabía dónde.

Miró a su alrededor y se descubrió en un lugar que no le sonaba de nada. Entornó los ojos de manera que su vista se amoldase a la luz de la habitación. Se incorporó en la cama hasta quedar sentado. ¿Qué hacía en una cama? Aún peor, ¿qué diablos hacía completamente desnudo en una cama que no era la suya? Alarmado, miro a su lado. Las sábanas blancas estaban revueltas, y su ropa se encontraba tirada en el suelo. Su camisa, arrugada cerca de la puerta; su pantalón, tirado de cualquier manera sobre una silla al lado de la cama; un condón usado; los calcetines…

Deidara abrió los ojos cuanto pudo, olvidándose de su dolor de cabeza. ¿Qué hacía un condón usado al lado de su cama? Intentó recordar, pero todo estaba borroso. Tan sólo recordaba débilmente una silueta delgada, de cabellos oscuros y largos. Maldición, ni siquiera recordaba si había yacido en esa cama con una mujer o con un hombre. Peor aún, no recordaba qué había hecho. De haberse acostado con una mujer estaba claro pero, si había sido un hombre, ¿le había poseído él? ¿O había sido al revés?

El pánico se hizo presa de su cuerpo, y un malestar empezó a acomodarse en su estómago. Debía salir de allí cuanto antes. Se vistió tan rápido como pudo, abandonando la habitación a una velocidad aún mayor. Ni siquiera se había preocupado de mirarse en un espejo, de lavarse la cara, de peinarse. La angustia le carcomía por dentro. Ni siquiera se fijó en el camino de vuelta a casa, sino que llegó allí como un autómata. Abrió la puerta del edificio, cogió el ascensor y se metió en su casa.

- ¿Deidara? –preguntó una voz femenina que provenía de la cocina.

- Soy yo, mamá –respondió sin fuerzas.

- Cariño, hoy llegas más tarde que de costumbre. Ya casi es la hora del desayuno –giró en el recodo del pasillo y se encontró con el rubio- Hijo, ¿te encuentras bien? –preguntó al ver los mechones despeinados del cabello. Su rostro no mostraba mejor aspecto.

- Estoy bien, madre. Ha sido una noche muy larga, tan solo eso.

- Deberías buscarte otros amigos, cariño. No es bueno que con tu edad andes con unas compañías tan malas, y es la primera vez que en tus veintiún años de vida te veo tan borracho.

- Sí mamá, pero, ¿podrías hablar más bajo, por favor? –empezaba a sentir los latidos de su corazón en el cráneo.

- Déjale que se acueste y descanse un poco –intervino un hombre que acababa de llegar hasta la puerta de entrada- Hablaremos cuando te hayas recuperado un poco, Deidara –su voz no aceptaba réplica.

- Sí, padre.

Se dirigió a su cuarto en silencio. Cerró la puerta y bajó las persianas a conciencia, de manera que no entrase nada de luz en la estancia. Sin ningún miramiento se tumbó en la cama, cayendo sobre la colcha de cualquier forma. Cerró los ojos y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que un poco de descanso pusiese orden en su caótico cerebro. Tan sólo eso podría explicarle lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por haber leído hasta el final el primer capi. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente!**


	2. Regalo de Cumpleaños

**Bueno, aquí está el capítulo dos. No resuelve el misterio de Deidara, pero espero que lo disfrutéis igualmente ;)**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 2: Regalo de Cumpleaños.

Un molesto y repetitivo ruido irrumpió en el silencio de la habitación. Se giró sobre la cama y tanteó la mesa en busca del origen del odioso sonido. Cuando tocó el despertador lo apagó y volvió a girar sobre sí mismo, quedando tendido boca arriba. Había pasado otra noche sin dormir. Y con esta ya iban dos. Desde que hacía un par de días había vuelto de ese sitio no había conseguido conciliar el sueño, pues un intenso malestar se asentaba en su estómago, provocándole temblores involuntarios y una continua sensación de náuseas. Describiéndolo con pocas palabras, era horrible.

Giró sobre un costado y encendió la luz que iluminaba el despertador. Aún era pronto. Todos los lunes madrugaba para hacer cosas, pasar apuntes, estudiar un poco… Pero hoy no podía. Su cuerpo sencillamente se negaba a responderle de otra manera que no fuese con pesadez y cansancio. Permaneció bajo el calor de su colcha a la espera de algún cambio, pero nada ocurrió.

Tenía que hacer algo. Él no era el tipo de persona que se queda de brazos cruzados mientras ve cómo los problemas se le aproximan. Podían llamarle muchas cosas, pero no cobarde. Se quedó pensativo mientras la solución florecía en su cerebro, como si hubiese estado siempre ahí a la espera de que le prestase la debida atención. Eso era, ya lo tenía. Iría a ese edificio. Volvería a ver a esa… esa persona y le preguntaría qué había ocurrido.

Se levantó de la cama y fue hasta la ventana. Subió de un tirón la persiana para que un sol radiante le diese los buenos días. No obstante, el movimiento de las ramas de los árboles indicaba que hacía frío. Todo engaña, pensó, incluso el sol.

Sin darle más vueltas se vistió y bajó rápidamente a la calle. No desayunó, pues tenía el estómago cerrado. Lo único en lo que pensaba era en solucionar el embrollo en el que se había metido cuanto antes. Fue directamente al parque donde todos los fines de semana quedaba con sus amigos e intentó rehacer el camino hasta ese pulcro edificio. Pero el tiempo pasaba y no daba con él. Juraría que el viernes pasado no estaba tan lejos. Finalmente, y tras retroceder en más de una calle, lo encontró. Se elevaba majestuoso sobre la corta escalinata, como si quisiese demostrar que él era la excepción en ese barrio de gente obrera. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Deidara, pero no le dio mayor importancia. Adelantó una pierna, obligando a la otra a que la siguiera, y antes de darse cuenta ya estaba atravesando el amplio vestíbulo.

Al final de la sala, como recordaba, se encontraba la mesa de recepción. No había nadie, pero se acercó igualmente con pasos apresurados. Llegó en el momento en que una cabeza pelirroja asomaba de debajo del mostrador, asustándole.

- ¡Lo siento! –se disculpó la joven- No le he oído entrar. Pensaba que estaba sola y por eso me he puesto a ordenar los papeles de debajo de la mesa. Soy nueva aquí, ¿sabe? Y aún me cuesta un poco adaptarme –se explicó la chica a gran velocidad.

- Ya veo –comentó él. Por la cara de la joven, no debía de ser mayor que él. Y estaba bastante nerviosa, eso saltaba a la vista- ¿Esta bien? –preguntó amablemente al ver que la muchacha se había enganchado la larga melena con algo que le tapaba la mesa.

- ¡Sí! No es nada –intentaba soltase el mechón enganchado, pero al tener la cabeza inclinada sus gafas comenzaron a resbalar por su nariz.

Justo antes de que chocaran contra la mesa, el rubio se inclinó sobre el mostrador y las cogió al vuelo.

- ¡Muchas gracias! –dijo la chica toda aturullada, recogiendo su pertenencia de manos del muchacho- Soy un desastre, mi madre siempre lo dice –se sonrojó mientras se peinaba con los dedos.

- No se preocupe –sonrió- Nadie es perfecto.

La joven se quedó mirándole. Esa sonrisa que le dedicaba logró que su cara se encendiese aún más, logrando el saludable color de los tomates maduros.

- Esto, quería pedirle un favor, si no es mucha molestia –dijo el ojiazul, sacándola de su ensimismamiento- Estaba buscando a un… una persona que estuvo aquí el otro día.

- ¿Era un cliente?

- Emm, no. Él estaba aquí.

- De acuerdo. ¿Sabe el nombre del hombre?

¿Hombre? Eso quería decir que allí sólo trabajaban hombres, ¿verdad? El cerebro de Deidara comenzó a trabajar a toda velocidad. Si sabía hacerlo podría averiguar todos los datos de la otra persona sin parecer un idiota redomado.

- No –se lamentó exageradamente, haciendo que la chica volviese a ponerse colorada ante su rostro angelical- Pero recuerdo… –se estrujó el cerebro y una larga melena oscura apareció en sus recuerdos- que era moreno, pelo largo. ¡Y joven! De mi misma edad más o menos –añadió antes de que la chica abriese la boca para preguntarle.

- De acuerdo –miró los datos en el ordenador- Eso reduce las posibilidades –sonrió- ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta, si no es indiscreción? –preguntó sonrojada con la vista fija en la pantalla que tenía delante.

- Claro –aceptó desconfiado.

- ¿Por qué vino aquí? Usted es bastante atractivo y… - se calló al instante al ver cómo el chico la miraba, serio- ¡Discúlpeme! Maldita sea, esta bocaza mía me pierde. Siento haber sido tan grosera, señor.

- Tranquila, no hay de qué preocuparse –sonrió. Menos mal que la chica se auto contestaba a sus preguntas- ¿Y usted? –cambió de tema para que la mujer se relajara- ¿Por qué vino a trabajar aquí? –quizás así sabría a qué se dedicaba ese edificio exactamente.

- ¡Yo! Bueno, pues, lo cierto es que, cuando vi el anuncio no pude resistirme a venir aquí. Suponía que no me cogerían cuando hice la entrevista, ¡pero no fue así! Dijeron que estaban encantados conmigo y que era lo que andaban buscando –la emoción teñía sus palabras, pero por la expresión del chico supo que no se había explicado con claridad- Soy estudiante de arquitectura –concretó- Estoy en tercero de carrera.

- ¡Vaya! Yo estudio Bellas Artes –sonrió Deidara- Menuda coincidencia, ¿no cree?

- ¡Sí! –esa chica estaba realmente entusiasmada- Comprenderá ahora por qué me hacía tanta ilusión trabajar en este edificio. El arquitecto Minato Namikaze ha sido mi inspiración desde que tengo uso de razón –Deidara la contempló atónito. No sabía en qué momento se había recostado sobre el mostrador pero se irguió, quedando completamente tieso. Estaba helado- Claro que también es famoso por otras cosas –continuó la chica sin darse cuenta de la expresión del rubio- Es tremendamente famoso entre hombres y mujeres debido a su buen humor y, ¡válgame el cielo!, tiene un cuerpazo de infarto.

Deidara la contemplaba entre atónito e incrédulo. Por fin la mujer se percató del silencio del chico y se volvió para verle. El estado que presentaba la cara de la muchacha era aún peor que cuando había intentado flirtear con él. Ese rojo escarlata podría competir con el de un rubí.

- Supongo que conocerá al señor Namikaze, ¿no? Al menos tiene que haber oído hablar de él –su tono de voz indicaba que si decía lo contrario lo consideraría una ofensa.

- Claro –aceptó él. La miró directamente a los ojos, aún perplejo- Es mi padre.

Lo que sucedió a continuación no se podía explicar con palabras. La joven se quedó de piedra en el sitio.

- L-Lo siento –tartamudeó. Su rostro adoptó un color más rojizo. Si seguía así le acabaría explotando la cabeza- No sabía que… usted… -parecía que su mente se esforzaba por asimilar la noticia- entonces usted… ¿en serio que es su hijo? –estalló.

Deidara asintió sin saber exactamente qué decir. Jamás le había pasado algo parecido. Primero intentaba ligar con él y luego piropeaba a su padre. Pensó que sería una divertidísima anécdota en cuanto el shock hubiese pasado. Aunque, siendo sinceros, no sabía quién estaba más impresionado por las noticias, sí él o ella. Dejaron que los segundos pasasen en silencio. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hablar. Finalmente fue el rubio quien rompió el hielo.

- Entonces, ¿este edificio lo construyó mi padre? –miró seriamente a la chica.

- Sí –afirmó. No se atrevía a mirarle a la cara, pero posteriormente lo hizo- ¿no lo sabía?

- No. Nunca lo ha mencionado –desvió la mirada hacia el suelo, pensativo.

La muchacha le dejó tranquilo mientras volvía a prestar atención al ordenador.

- ¡Ah! –exclamó- Ya tenemos los resultados. Le iré diciendo los nombres y usted me dirá si es o no, ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo –volvió a apoyarse sobre el mostrador mientras la chica hablaba.

Comenzó a nombrar una interminable lista de nombres, pero ninguno le sonaba. Joder, ¿tanto había bebido que ni recordaba un simple nombre?

- ¿Itachi Uchiha? –preguntó la chica con voz cansada después de leer dos páginas de nombres.

Deidara levantó la cabeza. Sus ojos brillaban tenuemente.

- Itachi –murmuró- Es él –miró a la muchacha- ¿cuándo podría verle?

- Mmmm, por lo que pone aquí, estará ocupado hasta finales de la semana que viene.

Al muchacho se le vino el mundo encima.

- ¿No sería posible verle antes? –pidió con cara apenada.

- Lo siento –se disculpó. Si por ella fuese le dejaría verlo ahora mismo. No estaba hecha para decir no a una carilla de pena como la que mostraba el muchacho, por lo que desvió la mirada, centrándola en la pantalla del ordenador- Tiene ocupadas todas las noches hasta el viernes de la semana que viene.

- ¿Y no podría verle por la mañana? O por la tarde. Sólo necesito unos minutos para…

- Lo siento –repitió- Los chicos sólo trabajan por la noche.

Deidara la miró serio. De todas las suposiciones a las que había llegado en los dos días anteriores esa era la única que temía. Pero todos los indicios señalaban a lo mismo. Volvió a su mente el condón usado que descansaba en el suelo de la habitación. Si eso se unía a un trabajo sólo de noche y a que a ellos les llamaban clientes… Sacudió la cabeza para deshacerse de ese pensamiento. Sería mejor no adelantar acontecimientos. El viernes de la semana siguiente se lo preguntaría personalmente a Itachi.

- Está bien –aceptó- El viernes de la semana que viene estaré aquí.

- De acuerdo. Si es tan amable de dejarme su tarjeta… -dejó la frase en el aire.

El rubio pagó y no tardó mucho en abandonar el lugar, no sin antes agradecer a la muchacha por haberla hecho perder tanto tiempo. Cuando llegó de nuevo a su casa comprobó que casi era la hora de ir a la universidad. Mejor, cuanto menos tiempo libre tuviese menos pensaría. Se hizo un sándwich, cogió la mochila y se fue de nuevo.

/-/

Ya por la noche se sentó en su escritorio. Encendió su ordenador personal y esperó pacientemente a que el sistema operativo se iniciara. En cuanto pudo, abrió una página del buscador e introdujo el nombre y apellido de su padre. Resultaba irónico que tuviese que buscar en Internet la trayectoria laboral de Minato, pero no se atrevía a preguntárselo a la cara. No sabía por qué, pero simplemente no podía. Quizás le diese miedo la respuesta; o una posible represalia si sus padres descubrían dónde había estado.

Miró una página tras otra, pero no encontró nada. Conocía de sobra todos los edificios que aparecían en esas listas, mas ninguno era el que buscaba. Incluso buscó en el callejero la calle donde se encontraba el edificio, pues esa mañana se había dado cuenta de que no quedaba lejos de una tienda donde solía comprar material para sus trabajos plásticos. Pero no dio resultado. Lo único que descubrió fue que ese edificio era el número 23 de la avenida Konohagakure. Sin embargo ese edificio no aparecía entre los trabajos de su padre… y de ningún otro arquitecto famoso con un estilo similar al de su progenitor. Frustrado, apagó el ordenador y se tumbó en la cama observando el techo. Lo que estaba claro era que ese edificio tan lujoso no lo había construido un arquitecto cualquiera. Y si lo pensaba fríamente la estructura exterior llevaba la firma Namikaze. Se puso boca abajo y mordió la almohada con fuerza, dejando salir el aire de sus pulmones en un suave gruñido. Cálmate se obligó a pensar dos semanas y todo se solucionará, ya lo verás. Y con este pensamiento se quedó transpuesto.

/-/

Parecía mentira que el tiempo hubiese pasado tan tortuosamente lento. Habían sido 14 días, con sus 14 noches, odiosamente largos. Pero por fin estaba ahí, a sólo una persona de hablar con la mujer del mostrador para que le dejase pasar y resolver sus dudas. En cuanto el señor de delante se apartó, avanzó con seguridad.

- Buenas noches, señor –saludó la señora- ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

- Hola –saludó informalmente. No estaba tan calmado como pensaba- Tenía reservada una cita con Itachi Uchiha –la palabra cita sonó extraña saliendo de sus labios, pero no quiso pensar en su significado. Simplemente se lo tomaría como algo de negocios.

- Si es tan amable de esperar un momentito –pidió la mujer mientras metía los datos en el ordenador- ¿Es usted Deidara Namikaze?

- Así es –le tendió su DNI para que lo comprobase.

- De acuerdo –le devolvió el pequeño carné- Sala doce, al fondo del pasillo a la izquierda –indicó señalando con su brazo el pasillo que él mismo había traspasado días atrás.

- Allá vamos –murmuró para darse ánimos antes de traspasar el umbral.

En cuanto el mostrador quedó libre, un muchacho pelinaranja de elevada estatura lo ocupó.

- Buenas noches, señor –saludó educadamente la mujer. Parecía un disco rayado- ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

- Sí, esto, hola –saludó torpemente- El otro día mi amigo vino a reservar una habitación. Era para un cumpleaños, no sé si sabrá –se explicaba como un libro cerrado.

- ¡Por supuesto! Un compañero suyo dijo que era para una mayoría de edad, ¿cierto?

- Sí –se apresuró a contestar.

- De acuerdo –la mujer tecleó en el ordenador- Muy bien. Ya lo dejaron pagado, y todo está tal y como lo encargó su amigo. Si es tan amable de traer hasta aquí al cumpleañero, le mostraré el camino –sonrió forzadamente.

- Claro. Un momento, por favor.

El chico se alejó a grandes zancadas hasta el grupo que conformaban sus amigos.

- Sui, la mujer del mostrador dice que te acerques –indicó.

- No me fío de ella –dijo un muchacho peliblanco con dientes ligeramente afilados- Además, ¿para qué me habéis traído hasta aquí?

- Venga, tío, no seas así –le reprochó uno de sus amigos mientras le enganchaba del brazo y tiraba de él hacia delante- Si no colaboras nos estropearás el regalo, y no creo que quieras hacer eso, ¿verdad? –hizo una especie de puchero- Además, ya verás como no lo lamentarás.

- Ya lo creo que no –coincidió otro muchacho del grupo- Cuando sea mi cumpleaños espero que os esmeréis tanto como con Suigetsu – miró alternativamente a sus compañeros- Yo también quiero divertirme, ¿sabéis?

- ¡Calla, bocazas! –le regañó el que llevaba del brazo al peliblanco- Bueno, Sui, hasta aquí hemos llegado –dijo en tono teatral- Mañana vendremos a ver qué tal te ha ido –y riéndose se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

- ¿¡Mañana!?¿Cómo que mañana? ¡Chicos! –les llamó, pero la mujer del mostrador se puso delante, tapándole la visión.

- Buenas noches, señor. Sus amigos se han dejado una gran suma de dinero en su regalo. Espero que lo disfrute –sonrió.

- Hum.

Sin más, la señora le invitó a que la siguiese a una sala situada en uno de los laterales del hall. Al entrar se encontró con un hombre gigantesco de fiera apariencia y un detector de metales. Miró a la mujer esperando una explicación.

- Debemos asegurarnos de que no lleve nada encima que pueda lastimar su… regalo –no sabía una forma mejor de explicarse sin desvelar la sorpresa- Si es tan amable, sólo será unos segundos.

Después de que le revisaran para cerciorarse de que era totalmente inofensivo, volvieron de vuelta al vestíbulo y lo atravesaron hasta el otro extremo, donde se encontraban dos lujosos ascensores.

- Primer piso, puerta 32 –indicó la mujer desde fuera del aparato. Antes de que las puertas se cerrasen añadió- Disfrute de la velada.

El chico resopló. No tenía ni idea de qué sería lo que le esperaría en esa habitación, pero desde luego que no era su idea de pasar un cumpleaños divertido. Sus amigos, esos viles canallas le habían abandonado vete tú a saber dónde, sin ninguna explicación. Notó que su enfado aumentaba. Esto no quedaría así, se vengaría de ellos en cuanto tuviese la oportunidad. Llegó al lugar indicado, donde una puerta cerrada le recibió. Llamó con los nudillos, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Abrió despacio y entró.

Se encontró en una sala pequeñita, ocupada casi en su totalidad por un sofá tapizado en color crema, con una mesa de cristal justo delante. Enfrente del sofá, una televisión de plasma estaba sostenida en mitad de la pared. Se acercó hasta la mesa y allí vio un sobre de color azul claro con su nombre. Lo abrió rápidamente y extrajo una hoja del mismo color de su interior.

Bueno, ahora que estás ahí no puedes escapar, jajajaja. Maldito cabrón con suerte, más te vale que disfrutes de tu regalo de cumpleaños, que nos hemos dejado los ahorros de varios meses en él. Esa era la inconfundible letra de uno de sus amigos. Pasó la vista al siguiente párrafo, que estaba escrito con una caligrafía aún peor, si es que era posible.

¡Maricón! ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Se supone que aquí tenemos que firmarte y tal, pero sobra demasiado espacio, ¿sabes? Así que voy a ponerte lo que pienso. Creo que eres un jodido afortunado. ¡Ya me gustaría que me hicieseis un regalo así para mi cumpleaños!. Breve pero conciso, se dijo a sí mismo el muchacho. Aunque le había costado entender lo que ponía, los insultos eran algo que se percibían a la legua. Bajo la vista en el papel para ver el último párrafo, bastante más comprensible.

Feliz cumpleaños, Suigetsu. Espero que disfrutes de tu regalo, pero si no te gusta no tienes más que dejarlo. No te preocupes por nada más. Ya hablaremos. Sonrió. Ese mensaje sólo podía ser de Jûgo.

Dejó la carta sobre la mesa y cogió una pequeña tarjeta que había permanecido oculta bajo el sobre de sus amigos. Estoy en la habitación. No me hagas esperar, decía.

Miró alrededor y vio una única puerta, la del dormitorio. Se acercó a ella y la abrió despacio. Una tenue luz le iluminó el rostro, por lo que entró para ver que allí había algo que no se esperaba.

Una persona, completamente desnuda, reposaba estirada sobre la cama. Una tela blanca salía de los barrotes de la parte superior de la cama hasta llegar a las muñecas de esa persona, dejándolas firmemente sujetas e inmovilizadas. Su cabeza, que se encontraba volteada hacia él, descansaba entre sus brazos. Una venda cubría sus ojos, por lo que no le veía. Bajó su mirada y comprobó que las caderas del individuo estaban elevadas, como si tuviese algo bajo ellas.

Aún con la impresión de lo que acababa de ver se acercó hasta la cama. El ruido que hacían sus pantalones al andar indicó a la persona que allí reposaba que no estaba solo. Levantó la cabeza, a la espera de reconocer algo. Pero con los ojos tapados era imposible que se diese cuenta de nada, por lo que lentamente volvió a reposar la cabeza entre sus brazos.

Suigetsu contempló ese cuerpo fino y delgado que estaba delante de él. Que era suyo por esa noche. Los cabellos de aquel individuo eran oscuros como la noche, con pinchos que le daban un toque rebelde y desenfadado. Apoyó un tembloroso dedo sobre su hombro y lo hizo resbalar, recorriéndole el costado. La sensación era indescriptible. El tacto era tan suave como el terciopelo, pero a la vez se notaban unos músculos firmes bajo la piel. Descaradamente, se colocó a la altura de la cintura del maniatado y separó sus nalgas con sus helados dedos. La otra persona se sorprendió por el frío, pero no reaccionó. A la escasa luz de la habitación el peliblanco observó que aquella no era la anatomía de una chica. Lo que tenía delante era el cuerpo de un muchacho, no mayor que él, pensó. Observó que el pequeño orificio que poseía el joven entre sus nalgas estaba dilatado. Lo miró atónito. Entonces ese era su regalo. No pensó más; sólo dejó que su cuerpo tomase las riendas del asunto.

Se separó de la cama y comenzó a desvestirse a contrarreloj. Había olvidado que tiempo atrás había mantenido una conversación con sus amigos en la que cada uno confesó sus fantasías sexuales. Y esa era la suya: tener a una persona sujeta a la cama para poder disfrutar por completo de su cuerpo. Sonaba bastante mal, pero él estaba convencido de que si ese día llegaba, también haría disfrutar a la otra persona sin hacerla daño.

Subió a la cama y algo se clavó en su rodilla. Bajó la mirada para ver qué era y se sorprendió de lo que encontró. Era un envoltorio cuadrado, un preservativo. No estaba muy seguro de que lo fuese a necesitar con un chico, pero se lo puso por si acaso. El otro muchacho escuchó tranquilamente cómo el cliente se preparaba, hasta que sintió cómo las frías manos volvían a cogerle por la cintura. Le elevó las caderas, obligándole a apoyarse sobre las rodillas y los codos. La postura era bastante incómoda, pero si tenía que permanecer con las manos atadas a la cama, no encontraría una postura cómoda en toda la noche. Sintió cómo su trasero volvía a separarse y una cabeza penetraba suavemente en él.

- Esto –la voz del cliente llamó su atención- ¿Estás cómodo? –preguntó cohibido.

Suigetsu se sentía estúpido ante aquella situación, pero tampoco tenía un referente con qué asociarla. Esa iba a ser su primera vez. Perdería su virginidad con ese desconocido, por lo que estaba en su derecho de estar nervioso.

- Sí, no se preocupe por mí–contestó la joven voz varonil bajo su cuerpo.

Sin más preámbulos el peliblanco acabó de entrar en aquel angosto agujero y dejó escapar un gemido, mezcla de sorpresa y gusto. Nunca había imaginado que estar ahí dentro fuese tan placentero, y menos si se trataba de un chico. Pero el calor que envolvía su pene se extendía por todo su cuerpo a gran velocidad, haciendo que su mente perdiese poder frente a su cuerpo. Empezó a entrar y salir aunque él permanecía quieto. Eran sus manos las que movían las caderas del otro muchacho adelante y atrás, haciéndole cada vez más complicado respirar con normalidad.

Las piernas del moreno chocaban contra su pecho doblado, impidiendo que el aire llegase con facilidad hasta sus pulmones. Conforme aumentaba el movimiento, los hombros del moreno ardían de dolor, provocando que calambres se extendiesen por sus brazos como si fuesen anguilas eléctricas. Cerró los ojos bajo la venda que los tapaba y apoyó la frente sobre sus muñecas al tiempo que apretaba los puños con fuerza para mitigar el dolor. Era todo cuanto podía hacer en esa situación, además de dejar la mente en blanco mientras su cuerpo era violado una vez más por un desconocido.

* * *

**Bueno, ¿qué tal? Este capítulo ha sido bastante más lago que el anterior. Tenía que meter esta historia, así que pensé que lo mejor era meterla en este capítulo para tener las dos tramas principales abiertas.**

**Y quería daros las gracias por los reviews que recibí con el capítulo 1. Sinceramente no me esperaba tantos con un único capítulo, pero me hicieron mucha ilusión, de verdad.**

**Bueno, pues si os ha gustado os espero en el capítulo 3 (para ver si resolvemos los problemillas de Deidara).**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	3. La Jaula de Oro

**¡Buenas! Perdón por la tardanza, pero exámenes y trabajos han sido los culpables de que no haya podido actualizar antes. Sin más, espero que os guste este capi (y que compense la espera :S)**

* * *

Capítulo 3: La Jaula de Oro

Se detuvo frente a la puerta. Respiró hondo varias veces e intentó aclarar sus ideas. Quería respuestas concretas, y no se iría sin ellas. Llevó con decisión la mano hasta el picaporte, lo presionó y se aventuró al interior de la estancia. No le llevó mucho encontrar al moreno, y cuando lo hizo se quedó estático.

Itachi estaba sentado en uno de los sofás, con las manos unidas sobre sus piernas y la mirada gacha. Cuando escuchó el ruido de la puerta se levantó con rapidez. Enfocó con sus ojos hacia el rubio y se quedó extrañado, aunque no lo mostró en su rostro. En ese sitio había hombres que habían repetido varias noches con el mismo cliente, pero nunca había sido su caso. El único que había abusado de él cuantas veces había querido era su jefe, pero nunca un cliente. Se repuso rápidamente de sus pensamientos y avanzó una pierna con la intención de acercarse al rubio.

- Buenas no… -se detuvo a mitad de la frase al ver que el otro retrocedía, pegándose a la puerta.

Deidara también le miró sorprendido. Su cuerpo reaccionó solo al ver el avance del muchacho. ¿Acaso le tenía miedo? No, no era eso. Pero no le quedaba más remedio que reconocer que le asustaba la influencia que el Uchiha pudiese ejercer sobre él. Si no, ¿cómo se explicaba que no recordase nada? Avergonzado, se separó de la puerta.

- Yo… quiero decir tú… -¿por qué titubeaba ahora? Le miró con decisión- ¿Qué ocurrió el otro día? –Lo mejor era ser directo.

Itachi no comprendía lo que le pasaba al chico, pero podía hacerse una idea; y su instinto y la experiencia le decían que si el cliente pedía algo, lo mejor era complacerle de inmediato. Automáticamente comenzó a hablar.

- Cuando llegué nos presentamos, y después le ofrecí algo de bebida. Usted me pidió una cerveza y yo se la di –lo explicaba sin ninguna emoción en el tono- Nos sentamos en el sofá y charlamos. Pasado un rato dijo que sentía mucho calor, así que le alivié.

- ¿Cómo… que me aliviaste? – sus palabras habían salido entrecortadas, con temor.

- Estaba excitado –explicó sin rodeos- Por eso le alivié. Ese es mi trabajo.

- Entonces el condón –se llevó una mano a la frente y comenzó a sobársela- Fui yo quien te… -se tapó los ojos con la mano y musitó- Joder.

- Usted no hizo nada.

Deidara levantó el rostro como si estuviese impulsado por un resorte. Le miró con una mezcla de odio e incredulidad. ¿Acaso intentaba quitarle hierro al asunto? Lo que había hecho era despreciable… y para colmo de males con otro hombre. Sus manos cobraron vida y empezó a agitarlas mientras su voz salía más fuerte que antes.

- ¿Qué no hice nada? ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Te violé! ¿Lo entiendes? –estaba dejando que la ira le dominase, y no le molestaba. Al contrario, le hacía sentirse mejor desahogarse en voz alta- Y lo peor es que ni siquiera lo recuerdo. ¡Ni siquiera sé qué es lo que te hice, maldita sea!

- Le repito que no hizo nada –la voz calmada del moreno le estaba sacando de quicio. Deidara se estaba preparando para dejar salir una nueva sarta de réplicas, pero Itachi se le adelantó- Yo sólo he dicho la verdad. Estaba excitado y yo le bajé el calentón –tal vez así le entendiese- Le masturbé –puntualizó.

El ojiazul abrió la boca para replicar, pero tuvo que cerrarla. No sabía qué decir. ¿Sólo había sido eso? No tenía sentido.

- ¿Y cómo explicas lo del condón? –preguntó por fin, ya más calmado.

- Nuestros clientes siempre usan condón cuando están con nosotros. Es la única protección que tenemos para no coger ninguna enfermedad de transmisión sexual. Además, a ustedes no parece importarles ese pequeño detalle.

Deidara se quedó mirándole en silencio. Un silencio que Itachi no quiso romper. Sólo había sido un… ni siquiera sabía cómo llamarlo. ¿Un polvo rápido con la mano? No podía ser tan sencillo como eso, no era posible… Estaba siendo demasiado confiado al creerle, pero era su forma de ser. Nunca había desconfiado de nadie, y ya era tarde para cambiar sus hábitos. Aún así preguntó por última vez.

- ¿Me has mentido? –su voz era apenas un murmullo.

El ojinegro negó con la cabeza.

- Es la verdad.

De pronto toda la tensión abandonó su cuerpo. Sintió cómo la molesta presión de su cabeza le abandonaba y las piernas le flaquearon. Se acercó lentamente al sofá y se sentó en uno de los extremos. Apoyó la cabeza entre sus manos, mientras sus codos descansaban sobre sus rodillas. Vio cómo la sombra del moreno se acercaba a él, pero éste se colocó en el otro extremo, a una distancia prudencial. También se sentó.

- ¿Está bien? –le preguntó.

- Sí, es sólo… -levantó la cabeza para mirarle- Dame un minuto, ¿vale?

El moreno asintió en silencio y esperó. Deidara cerró los ojos y tomó aire. Era increíble lo bien que se sentía ahora. Se giró en el asiento, dejando la espalda semiapoyada sobre el reposabrazos, y subió una pierna sobre el sofá, doblándola. Así le sería más fácil encarar a Itachi.

- Gracias.

- No hay de qué –se quedó en silencio a la espera de que el rubio siguiese hablando, pero no fue así. Deidara se limitó a observarle con su cristalina mirada, pero no abrió la boca. Sería él quien tuviese que aceptarlo, entonces- Supongo que por eso ha venido esta noche, ¿no?

- Así es –reconoció avergonzado el rubio- Pero no me trates de usted. Ya te lo dije el otro día. Me hace sentir demasiado mayor.

- Está bien –miró pensativo sus manos antes de encarar de nuevo al cliente- Entonces, ¿deseas que lo hagamos aquí? ¿O prefieres que vayamos a la habitación?

- No te entiendo –dijo con el ceño fruncido.

- Me acabas de decir que por eso es por lo que has venido, ¿no? Por lo de la otra vez.

- Sí –afirmó de nuevo el rubio.

- Por eso. ¿Dónde prefieres que lo hagamos? ¿Aquí o en la habitación?

Deidara comprendió a lo que se refería y se alteró de inmediato.

- ¡No quiero hacer nada contigo! Es decir, no quiero decir que seas feo ni que no seas bueno haciendo eso, pero –Itachi enarcó una ceja. El rubio suspiró abatido- Lo que quiero decir es que he pasado las dos peores semanas de mi vida pensando en lo que podría haberte hecho o viceversa. Y ahora que por fin sé que no ocurrió nada… malo, por así decirlo, no pienso estropearlo –se explicó- Además de que no tengo ningún motivo para hacerlo. No te ofendas –le miró sinceramente- pero no me van los hombres, no es mi estilo.

- Entonces… ¿por qué viniste aquí? –no quería ser maleducado, pero quería saberlo por curiosidad.

- ¿Te refieres a la primera vez? –Itachi asintió- Sinceramente, no lo sé –reconoció- Desde fuera me pareció un lugar distinto, pero nunca pensé… -miró seriamente al otro- Todo lo que has dicho, cómo hablas de mí, de los clientes. Entonces es cierto, ¿no? Lo que es este lugar.

- Sí –afirmó devolviéndole la mirada a su acompañante- Esto es un burdel de hombres, por definirlo de una manera suave.

- Pero tú tendrás una casa a la que volver, familia… -se paró al ver que Itachi negaba con la cabeza.

- Yo vivo aquí, no tengo adónde ir. Además de que no tengo familia.

- Pero entraste voluntariamente, ¿no?

- No.

Itachi observó cómo Deidara le miraba con ¿lástima? Odiaba ver compasión en los ojos de la gente, como si fuese alguien de quien sentir pena. Prefería mil veces que le hicieran perversidades a su cuerpo antes que sentirse tan vulnerable ante los ojos de os demás.

- No tienes por qué sentir lástima por mí –contraatacó con voz dura.

- Lo siento. Yo no… no pretendía hacerte sentir mal –cerró los ojos al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza- Está bien –abrió los ojos- Aún tenemos toda la noche por delante para hablar, así que no lo estropeemos, ¿vale? Empezaremos de nuevo, como si nada – sonrió y le tendió su mano- Me llamo Deidara.

Itachi se relajó. Creía que ese chico estaba loco, pero no podía negar que le hacía gracia su actitud infantil. Estiró el brazo y apretó la mano del otro.

- Itachi –se presentó.

/-/

Horas más tarde, en una habitación del piso de arriba…

La luz de la mañana se filtraba entre las cortinas. "_Debe de estar amaneciendo_" pensó Suigetsu. Giró de lado y se encontró con una respiración que chocaba contra su rostro. Abrió los ojos molesto, y entonces lo vio.

Sasuke descansaba a su lado. En algún momento de la noche el cansancio debió vencerle, haciéndole caer dormido. Aún seguía con las manos atadas entre sí y a la cama, y la venda seguía cubriendo sus ojos. El peliblanco le miró y un sentimiento de culpa le invadió. Le había parecido cruel dejarle con los ojos tapados mientras tenía sexo con él, su primer polvo… Pero realmente no estaba seguro de si deseaba o no que el muchacho le viese la cara.

Se fijó en el rostro del moreno. Su piel pálida resaltaba con los cabellos oscuros que la enmarcaban. Sus pómulos eran simplemente perfectos, y sus labios entreabiertos eran una tentación. En cuanto a sus ojos… Haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad resistió el deseo de destaparle los ojos para verlos. Quizá así fuese mejor.

Suigetsu giró sobre sí y quedó tendido boca arriba. Realmente le había gustado lo que había hecho la noche anterior. La manera en que el cuerpo del otro le había hecho delirar, deseando que no acabase nunca. Había sido increíble, y le encantaría repetir la experiencia. Ese chico era realmente bueno y sabía lo que se hacía. Se mordió el labio y, cerrando los ojos, se dispuso a dormir un poco más.

/-/

- Vaya, se ha hecho muy tarde –se sorprendió el rubio al mirar su reloj- Será mejor que me vaya.

Se puso en pie e Itachi le imitó. Cogió la cazadora que había dejado en el respaldo del sofá y se la puso. Cuando estaba en la puerta se giró, quedando frente al otro muchacho.

- Bueno pues, hasta aquí ha dado de sí la noche.

- Eso parece –coincidió Itachi.

- Espero que todo te vaya bien –una sonrisa formal acompañó sus palabras. Después de lo que había escuchado esa noche dudaba que eso ocurriese, pero no sabía qué otra cosa decir.

- Lo mismo te digo –su rostro no mostró sonrisa alguna, pero el brillo de sus ojos reflejaba gratitud.

Se quedaron unos instantes mirándose en silencio. Realmente no hacía falta decir nada más. En cuanto Deidara traspasase esa puerta volverían a convertirse en dos anónimos que se habían conocido por casualidad, y que nunca más se volverían a ver. Ambos eran conscientes de ello, pero no había motivos para alargar ese momento más de la cuenta. El rubio volvió a girar sobre sus pies y abrió la puerta. Estaba a punto de perderse tras la pared cuando se detuvo. Miró de reojo a Itachi y en voz baja susurró.

- Cuídate.

Desapareció por el pasillo, dejando al Uchiha allí. Ese muchacho era lo más extraño a lo que jamás se había tenido que enfrentar, pero había disfrutado de su compañía. Habían pasado toda la noche hablando, y aunque el sueño les había tentado en más de una ocasión, se habían mantenido despiertos por el simple hecho de conocerse algo mejor. Había sido una estupidez, francamente. Pero a Itachi le había gustado. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que volvían a tratarle como a una persona, y no como a un objeto sexual. Sonrió mientras esperaba a que alguien del edificio viniese a recogerle.

/-/

- Ibiki, me recibes –se escuchó a través del walkie-talkie.

El aludido lo cogió y se lo llevó a los labios.

- Sí. Dime –contestó.

- ¿Ya has recogido a Uchiha?

- Sí, Itachi está conmigo –confirmó echando una ojeada al muchacho que le acompañaba.

- Pásate también por la 32 y recoge al otro Uchiha. Creo que su acompañante ya se ha marchado, así que no habrá problema.

- Está bien –contestó.

Se colgó el aparato del pantalón y guió a Itachi hacia las escaleras posteriores, las que usaba el personal del edificio. Cuando llegaron a la habitación Ibiki hizo esperar fuera al joven y se metió él solo en la sala.

- ¿¡Pero qué coño..!? –salió del interior de la habitación.

Sin pensárselo dos veces Itachi entró veloz en la habitación, quedándose petrificado con lo que se encontró.

- Itachi, sal de aquí –le ordenó el hombre.

- ¿Itachi? –preguntó temeroso el menor.

Su hermano reaccionó y se acercó a toda prisa a la cama.

- Estoy aquí, Sasuke –le acarició el cabello- No te preocupes.

- Vete –le pidió- Márchate de aquí –sentía la mitad de su cuerpo desnudo, y no quería que su hermano le viese de esa manera.

- Joder –se quejó Ibiki, quien desde que había llegado estaba forcejeando con el nudo de la sábana para desatar al chico- Si que han apretado esto fuerte.

- Déjame intentarlo –pidió el moreno- No puedo –se quejó tras fracasar en su intento.

- Márchate Itachi, no tienes nada que hacer aquí.

- Sasuke, no voy a hacerte nada –posó su mano sobre el hombro de su hermano, quien se estremeció con su tacto y se apartó de él- Estás helado –musitó.

- ¡No me toques, maldita sea, Itachi! –explotó el menor, alzando la cabeza.

El mayor de los Uchiha se quedó atónito. Sasuke había mantenido todo el tiempo la cabeza agachada, pero ahora podía ver que sus ojos estaban vendados. En ese momento la ira lo embargó. Sentía repugnancia por el ser humano. Le daba asco pensar que alguien pudiese disfrutar sometiendo a alguien de esa manera. A su propio hermano. Le quitó la venda con sumo cuidado, descubriendo que los ojos del pequeño estaban húmedos. Éste desvió la mirada, pero era demasiado tarde. El ojinegro se levantó de la cama y se acercó al armario. Sacó una pequeña manta y la pasó sobre la espalda de Sasuke.

- Ya está, ¿vale? Ya ha pasado todo –le frotó con fuerza, intentando que entrara en calor.

- ¡Listo! –exclamó Ibiki mientras guardaba la navaja en su bolsillo- No hay nada que el filo de un acero no pueda cortar –se acercó también al armario y cogió unos pantalones de uno de los cajones- Ponte esto, Sasuke.

El menor se vistió, enrollando su torso en la cálida manta. Los tres hombres salieron de allí y se encaminaron a las celdas de los chicos.

/-/

La vida de todos siguió como siempre. Suigetsu evitó todos los comentarios de sus amigos al día siguiente. Aún no se sentía predispuesto a contarles esa experiencia. Quizás algún día Jûgo sí que sabría lo que había ocurrido, pero no los demás; Deidara volvía a ser tan alegre y extrovertido como siempre, pero todo era apariencia. Desde pequeño había sido muy empático, y la historia de Itachi le había conmovido. Pero por más vueltas que le daba no veía la manera de ayudarle. Así que lo mejor, o al menos lo más fácil, sería olvidarse del tema y seguir con su vida; En cuanto a Itachi, éste prefería no pensar. No era bueno tener la cabeza llena de cosas cuando estabas a punto de complacer a otro cliente. Eso sólo podría distraerte. Se detuvo cuando el hombre que le acompañaba se paró ante la habitación donde pasaría la noche.

- Es aquí –le indicó.

Sin dirigirle una palabra el moreno se introdujo en la sala. Esta vez fue él quien se quedó estático, pero las palabras fluyeron solas.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó estupefacto.

- Venir a verte, ¿no es obvio? –sonrió el muchacho.

Deidara se levantó del sofá y se acercó a Itachi.

- El otro día dijiste algo que me hizo pensar –comentó cuando pasó al lado del muchacho y se inclinó sobre la silla que había al lado de la puerta de entrada. Allí había una mochila. La abrió- Y, claro, no podía permitir que siguieses viviendo en la ignorancia –explicó con fingido dolor mientras buscaba en la mochila- ¡Ah! Aquí está.

Sacó una pequeña cajita de su mochila y se la lanzó al moreno, quien la cogió al vuelo. Le dio la vuelta y leyó el envoltorio.

- No podía permitir que siguieses viviendo sin conocer los dangos- sonrió.

El ojinegro le miró boquiabierto.

- ¿Has venido para traerme esto?

- ¡Eh! ¡No lo llames "esto"! –le reprochó el rubio, indignado- Es lo más rico que vas a comer en tu vida, Itachi –sonrió mientras habría su cajita- Ya lo verás. En cuanto los pruebes te volverás adicto a ellos –se llevó una pequeña bolita a la boca y su cara se transformó en la viva imagen del placer- Riquísimo –murmuró. Miró a Itachi- Espero que estés preparado para este tipo de experiencias, porque no voy a parar en toda la noche hasta que los hayas probado –sonrió.

* * *

**Jo, yo pagaría porque Deidara no parase de hacerme algo en toda la noche... Bueno, ¿qué tal? Espero no haberos decepcionado.**

**Antes de nada quería aclarar una cosita que creo que ha quedado bastante clara en los capis que ya he subido, pero lo digo por si acaso ya que se me olvidó comentarlo: los personajes son OoC, es decir, su forma de ser y/o actuar no es como la del manga. Pero bueno, a estas alturas supongo que a nadie le importa (espero). Creo que no tengo que comentar nada más del fic, pero como es muy probable que se me haya olvidado, ya lo diré cuando me acuerde :P**

**Y como ya dije anteriormente: mil gracias por los reviews que me enviáis. Me hacen muy feliz y me agrada saber que os está gustando la historia (aunque si no es así también podéis decírmelo sin problemas. Eso sí, con educación, por favor).**

**Hasta el capítulo 4.**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	4. Aceptando la Realidad

**¡Hola! Cuánto tiempo sin leernos. Pero exámenes, trabajos y demás asuntos de estudios me han impedido actualizar antes. Espero que todos sigáis tan bien como antes y que os guste este nuevo capítulo que, para compensar, es más largo de lo acostumbrado (12 páginas de Word en vez de las 8-9 que suelo escribir).**

**A propósito, ¡Muchas Felicidades, Itachi! Su cumpleaños fue el miércoles, pero si no le felicitaba no era feliz :P**

**Y ya no molesto más. Aquí os dejo con el capítulo 4. ¡Disfrutadlo!**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 4: Aceptando la realidad

Parecía mentira lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo. Desde que se conocieron por un error de cálculo, Deidara había tomado la costumbre de visitar a Itachi un viernes de cada dos semanas. Era un día especial para ambos, sobre todo para Itachi. Estar con ese muchacho suponía volver a ser tratado como lo que era. Aunque fuese por poco tiempo, el moreno se sentía bien con el joven de ojos azules, siendo tratado de igual a igual por ese muchacho. Era el único día, la única noche que podía volver a ser él mismo sin temor alguno. Y ese día era viernes…

- Vas a verle, ¿verdad? –preguntó una voz recelosa.

Dos muchachos morenos se encontraban en su habitación. Sasuke, vestido con un vaquero y una camisa blanca, se encontraba recostado sobre su cama, con la espalda apoyada en la pared. Por su parte, Itachi iba completamente de negro, con unos vaqueros y una camisa de gasa que resaltaba los músculos de su pecho. Permanecía de pie frente al pequeño espejo que colgaba de la pared opuesta, por lo que veía perfectamente los gestos de su hermano en el reflejo del cristal. Ambos debían prepararse para trabajar, y en eso estaba el mayor de los Uchiha cuando su hermano le habló acerca de su cita de esa noche.

- Hoy es viernes –contestó sencillamente mientras se sujetaba el pelo es su habitual coleta baja- Además, sabes que aunque quisiese no podría negarme a verle –dio una última vuelta al coletero y se ojeó en el espejo, pasando sus finos dedos sobre las ojeras de uno de sus ojos- No tardará en llegar.

- Estás tomando demasiada confianza con ese chico. No olvides que es un cliente –le recordó con voz afilada.

- No es como los otros, Sasuke –se defendió el mayor- Ya te lo he contado muchas veces. Él no es como los demás. Siempre que viene trae algo que nos permite pasar la noche hablando, nada más –su hermano continuó observándole, desconfiado. Itachi le devolvió la mirada a través del espejo- Jamás me ha tocado sin mi permiso.

El menor de los Uchiha se incorporó en su cama, mirando atónito al otro.

- Pero te ha tocado –dijo con los ojos muy abiertos.

- No.

- ¡Lo acabas de reconocer!

- No, Sasuke, no me ha tocado – le contradijo el mayor al tiempo que se giraba para encararle- Jamás me ha tocado por propia voluntad. Y yo nunca le he dejado que lo hiciese.

Con cara de pocos amigos, pero algo más tranquilo, el menor volvió a acomodarse sobre la cama.

- Eso no cambia nada –desvió la mirada de su hermano para fijarla en un punto indefinido del otro extremo del cuarto- No confío en él –sentenció.

Itachi sonrió con cariño. Ver su cara enfurruñada le hacía recordar cuando eran pequeños. Sasuke siempre se preocupaba por él cuando se metía en una pelea con algún niño de su clase. Peleas que nunca iniciaba el mayor de los Uchiha, pero en las cuales acababa envuelto por unas cosas o por otras. Al igual que su hermano pequeño, quien era el encargado de ir corriendo a avisar a algún adulto para que ayudase a su hermano. Siento haberte preocupado, Sasuke repetía una y otra vez Itachi cuando todo había acabado y se encontraba en su cuarto revisando sus heridas de guerra, como él las llamaba. No estaba preocupado, tonto contestaba el pequeño con los mofletes hinchados por la indignación. Pero antes de salir de la habitación de su hermano mayor siempre miraba de reojo a Itachi y sonreía.

El moreno se acercó hasta la cama donde reposaba Sasuke y se paró delante de ella. Llevó la mano al rebelde cabello de su hermano pequeño y se lo revolvió con cariño.

- ¿En qué momento se han invertido nuestros papeles? –preguntó divertido- No tienes de qué preocuparte, Sasuke.

El menor le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos. Apoyó la cabeza en su abdomen mientras Itachi le devolvía el abrazo.

- No quiero que te hagan daño –susurró.

- Él no me hará daño –aseguró el mayor mientras acariciaba los cabellos de su hermano- Lo sé.

Era increíble la paz que sentía en esos momentos. No sentía miedo, ni preocupaciones. Le hubiera gustado estar abrazado a su hermano un rato más, pero sabía que ese momento no duraría mucho. Estaba seguro de que pronto irían a buscarle. Y no se equivocó. El ruido de unos nudillos que golpeaban la puerta les sobresaltó. Los muchachos se separaron cuando la puerta comenzó a abrirse.

- Itachi, ya es la hora –le dijo Ibiki desde la puerta- Vamos.

- Luego nos vemos –se despidió el mayor antes de salir por la puerta.

- Sasuke –le llamó el hombre- Prepárate tú también. En cuanto deje a tu hermano vendré a por ti- y cerró la puerta.

El pequeño de los Uchiha suspiró con cansancio. Odiaba con todas sus fuerzas ese sitio, pero no podía hacer nada para huir de él. Se levantó de la cama y se acercó al espejo donde antes se había arreglado Itachi. Apenas habían pasado unos minutos cuando volvieron a llamar a la puerta. El muchacho esperó a que la abriesen, pero no fue así. Siguieron golpeándola con insistencia, por lo que fue el moreno quien decidió abrirla desde dentro.

- Sí que habéis tardado po… -no pudo acabar la frase al ver al hombre que se encontraba delante de él. Su expresión se transformó en una de auténtico odio- Qué haces tú aquí.

- No deberías ser tan grosero con los clientes, Sasuke. Si no podría irte muy mal –dijo el recién llegado con una sonrisa en sus labios.

El reflejo de la luz de la habitación incidía sobre el cristal de las gafas que llevaba el recién llegado, volviéndolas opacas, por lo que Sasuke pudo ver reflejado su rostro iracundo en ellas.

- Qué haces aquí –repitió el muchacho con voz afilada.

El hombre no contestó. Comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacia el muchacho, quien retrocedió automáticamente. Cada paso que el intruso se internaba en la habitación Sasuke se alejaba de él, retrocediendo. Sentía miedo. Desde que estaba allí había soportado de todo, pero lo que le había hecho ese hombre cada vez que habían estado a solas había sido inhumano. Y su cuerpo respondía sólo ante su presencia. Las manos le sudaban y las piernas le temblaban en su retroceso.

- No has cambiado nada desde la última vez que te vi –comentó mientras ojeaba de arriba abajo al muchacho. Sus gafas le resbalaron por el puente de la nariz. Con un dedo las subió, dejándolas de nuevo en su lugar- Sólo has crecido un poco, pero mantienes esa carita de niño que tanto me gusta.

Sasuke le devolvió una mirada de odio en respuesta.

- ¿No te alegras de verme? –preguntó irónico.

Levantó una mano y la llevó hasta el rostro del Uchiha, pero éste la esquivó con un rápido movimiento. El recién llegado se sorprendió, pero supo recomponerse rápidamente de la sorpresa. En su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa cínica.

- Creo que ya eres mayorcito como para haber aprendido modales, ¿no crees? –se acercó un paso más a Sasuke, dejándole acorralado contra la pared- Mi paciencia tiene un límite, niño, y no pienso malgastarla contigo. Quizás –dijo en tono pensativo- si se lo contamos a tu amo él pueda hacer algo al respecto.

El muchacho permaneció en silencio, mirando con rencor al intruso que había invadido su único refugio en aquel lugar.

- Muy bien –el hombre retrocedió un paso y comenzó a ponerse unos guantes negros- No puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo contigo. Te he avisado y no has querido hacerme caso. No me haré responsable de las represalias de tu amo –se giró y caminó hacia la puerta. Cogió el picaporte y lo giró. Aún mantenía la puerta cerrada cuando, a modo de despedida, dijo- Lástima que sea Itachi quien tenga que pagar por tu insensatez.

Abrió la puerta de par en par y se dispuso a salir cuando una débil voz a sus espaldas le hizo sonreír maliciosamente.

- Espera –pidió Sasuke. El hombre se quedó clavado en el sitio, con la puerta abierta y un pie fuera de la habitación- Haré cuanto pidas, pero no involucres a Itachi en esto.

- Es demasiado tarde –dijo de espaldas al muchacho- Ya has agotado mi paciencia, Sasuke. Será mejor que lo pidas con modales o ya sabes lo que le pasará a tu hermano.

Sasuke cerró los puños con fuerza. Haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad, se arrodilló donde estaba, en dirección al hombre. Inclinó su cuerpo hacia delante hasta apoyar sus manos en el suelo. Su cabeza también se mantenía pegada a la superficie.

- Juro que haré cuanto me pidas sin protestar. Seré obediente –masticaba cada palabra antes de pronunciarla. Ese hombre no necesitaba excusas para hacer cuanto quisiese. Pero sería peor si él le daba vía libre para que hiciese cuanto se le antojase con su cuerpo. Aún así, no podía hacer otra cosa más que seguir hablando- Pero te lo suplico, no metas a Itachi en esto.

Con un suave crujido la puerta se cerró. Desde el suelo, el Uchiha escuchó los pasos que se acercaban a él, deteniéndose ante su figura.

- Eso ha estado mejor –aprobó el hombre- Levántate –ordenó.

Sasuke obedeció rápidamente. Dejó que el otro le acariciase las mejillas, los labios; que bajase por su pecho y le rodease la cintura para apegarle más a su cuerpo.

- Llevo mucho tiempo sin probar tu tibio cuerpo, Sasuke –susurró con los labios pegados al fino cuello del moreno.

Ascendió por su garganta hasta posar sus labios sobre los del Uchiha, quien los mantenía fuertemente apretados. Durante unos instantes luchó por abrir esa boca, pero Sasuke le impedía el paso a conciencia. Sin ningún pudor, el hombre bajó su mano a la altura de la entrepierna del muchacho. Comenzó acariciando su hombría con delicadeza, esperando que el joven respondiese como él quería. Pero Sasuke se mantenía firme en su postura. Sus brazos caían inertes a los costados de su cuerpo, mientras que su mirada vacía se fijaba en ningún sitio en particular. Simplemente se dejaba hacer por el mayor. Pero no le pondría las cosas fáciles, y el otro lo sabía, por lo que decidió pasar a otro nivel de acción.

Sin previo aviso apretó la mano, encerrando con fuerza la parte baja del moreno en su interior. Sorprendido, Sasuke abrió la boca para quejarse, pero el otro no le dejó. Apretó sus labios contra los del moreno y aprovechó el momento para introducirle la lengua en la boca. Asqueado, el menor cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras el hombre reducía la fuerza del agarre en sus genitales.

- Así me gusta, putita –el hombre continuaba lamiendo lascivamente los labios del moreno, saliéndose de vez en cuando del recorrido para saborear sus mejillas antes de volver a penetrarle la boca.

De repente abrieron la puerta, sobresaltando al hombre.

- ¡Joder! Se piensan que uno no tiene nada mejor que hacer que todos sus recaditos estúpidos –explotó el hombre mientras abría la puerta- ¡Venga, Sasuke, no tengo todo el…! Oh –exclamó al ver el panorama dentro de la habitación- Buenas noches Señor Kabuto.

- Buenas Noches –contestó con su cuerpo aprisionando el de Sasuke contra la pared.

- Siento decírselo, pero me tengo que llevar al muchacho. Esta noche tiene trabajo.

- Está bien –dijo separándose del chico- Es bueno saber que una mercancía tan buena no se desperdicia aquí –sonrió con lascivia.

- Sí, bueno –Ibiki no sabía qué contestar. Cuando el joven estuvo a su lado le agarró del brazo- Vámonos, ya es tarde.

- Sasuke –le llamó el peligris. Los dos que se encontraban en la puerta se detuvieron a la espera de que Kabuto acabase de hablar- que tengas buena noche –sonrió.

El Uchiha le dedicó una mirada de odio antes de desaparecer con Ibiki de allí. El ojinegro se disponía a salir de la habitación cuando le sonó el móvil.

- ¿Diga? –preguntó al descolgar.

- ¿¡Dónde te has metido! –estalló la voz del otro lado del aparato- ¡Llevo un rato esperándote!

- Lo siento, jefe. Sólo estaba haciendo una visita a un viejo amigo –sonrió.

- Sasuke, ¿eh? Deberías dejar al muchacho tranquilo. Tiene cosas mejores que hacer que perder el tiempo contigo, Kabuto.

- Hacía mucho que no le veía, Señor…

- Está bien –cortó el otro- Pero ven ya a mi despacho. Estoy cansado de esperarte.

- Por supuesto, Señor. En cinco minutos estoy allí.

- Que sean dos minutos – cortó la conversación.

- Siempre se enfada cuando le hacen esperar –sonrió mientras se guardaba el móvil en el bolsillo del pantalón- En fin, será mejor que vaya a ver qué quiere.

Se encaminó a la puerta y salió de allí cerrando tras de sí.

/-/

- ¿Qué es esto? –preguntó intrigado al pasar otra hoja del enorme blog que sostenía en sus rodillas.

- Sunagakure, la conocida como Villa Oculta de la Arena –respondió Deidara, quien se encontraba sentado al lado del moreno- Es un boceto del siglo XVIII, antes de la gran tormenta de arena que asoló la ciudad, enterrándola bajo toneladas de arena. Esto es lo que hoy día se ve si viajas a esa zona –explicó.

Deslizó la hoja que ambos observaban para dejar ver el amplio dibujo a color de la página siguiente. Eran las arenas del desierto del silencio.

- Seguro que esto lo conoces –comentó el rubio.

- Sí – Itachi pasó suavemente la mano sobre el dibujo- Estuve aquí hace muchos años.

Deidara sonrió y se fijó en el rostro de Itachi. Admiraba con completo cariño ese dibujo. Acariciaba la pintura como si estuviese muy lejos de allí. Sus ojos viajaban por la hoja de un lado a otro, analizando el dibujo con minuciosidad.

- Es igual a como lo recuerdo –musitó.

- Ahora está un poco deteriorado, si te soy sincero. La gente no respeta las zonas por las que se puede caminar y se abren paso a través de las dunas, haciendo que éstas hayan ido bajando de tamaño poco a poco. Seguro que tus recuerdos son mejores que lo que te encontrarías ahora mismo allí.

- Uhn – deslizó los dedos de nuevo sobre el dibujo- El ser humano tiene la necesidad innata de destruir todo aquello que es hermoso –Itachi levantó la vista y la fijó en su compañero- ¿no crees?

- No todo el mundo es así –explicó detenidamente el rubio- Hay gente que lucha por salvar las cosas hermosas de este mundo, Itachi.

- Pero siempre ganan los "malos", ¿cierto? –preguntó haciendo el símbolo del entrecomillado con los dedos.

Deidara le observó sin saber qué decir. Ante la falta de respuesta Itachi devolvió su atención al enorme cuaderno de dibujos, dejando al rubio sólo con sus pensamientos. ¿Qué podría haberle dicho? ¿Qué se equivocaba? ¿Qué los "malos" siempre pagaban por sus actos? Eso es lo que se le pasó en un momento por la cabeza. Pero cuando vio los ojos tristes y sin vida de Itachi se quedó en blanco. Había sido una semejanza muy pobre, pero Deidara no pudo evitar hacerla. Itachi era como ese desierto. Había sido hermoso una vez, en forma de ciudad que resplandecía de vida. Pero una catástrofe natural había desolado aquella zona. No obstante, la belleza se abrió de nuevo paso, descubriendo un paraje natural precioso. Y, finalmente, el destino de esa tierra había sido sucumbir ante la mano del hombre. O, mejor dicho, bajo sus pies.

Si se detenía a pensarlo era igual que Itachi. Deidara le había observado durante todos sus encuentros, pero era ahora cuando se daba cuenta de ello. Itachi era hermoso. Paseó la vista por el perfil del moreno. Sus ojos eran tan profundos como la noche y, aunque ahora lucían apagados, seguro que hubo un tiempo en el que fueron de un vivo color negro. Las ojeras que los enmarcaban eran profundas, pero a Deidara no le molestaban. Más bien al contrario, pues hacían resaltar sus profundos ojos. Su nariz recta parecía tallada en mármol, sin ninguna imperfección. Y sus labios… qué decir de sus labios. Eran carnosos y rojos. Todo lo que cualquier persona podría desear poseer…

Deidara se reprendió mentalmente. ¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo? Itachi era una persona como otra cualquiera y nadie tenía derecho a poseerle. ¿Por qué se le había pasado por la cabeza esa idea? Una cosa era reconocer lo evidente: que Itachi era hermoso. Guapo. Sexy. Daba igual el adjetivo con el que lo calificase. Pero otra cosa muy distinta era pensar en él de esa manera. Jamás tendría que haberlo hecho.

- ¿Qué es esto? –preguntó de nuevo el moreno.

- Es el Valle del Fin –explicó el ojiazul recomponiéndose de sus pensamientos- Cuenta la leyenda que hace mucho tiempo tuvo lugar una gran batalla allí.

- ¿Los que lucharon fueron estos dos? –el moreno señaló con el dedo a las dos figuras que había dibujadas en el paisaje.

- Exacto –indicó acomodándose mejor al lado de Itachi.

Desvió la mirada disimuladamente hacia el pecho del moreno. La camisa que llevaba se había ahuecado cuando el muchacho se inclinó sobre el dibujo, algo que el rubio supo aprovechar. Discretamente observó el trozo de piel que el descuido dejaba a la vista. Era exactamente lo que sugería su camisa: un cuerpo bien formado se escondía bajo aquellas prendas. Deidara sintió cómo el calor se arremolinaba en sus mejillas. Se estaba pasando de la ralla, pero por alguna extraña razón necesitaba hacerlo. Quería hacerlo. Pero sabía que si continuaba acabaría arrepintiéndose.

Haciendo caso a la vocecita que gritaba en su cabeza que acabase con todo eso, el ojiazul intentó separarse del muchacho, pero no pudo. Sentía algo que le incomodaba en el pantalón. Alarmado, llevó con disimulo su mano hasta la bragueta del vaquero. Estaba hinchada. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué todo tenía que pasarle a él? Con disimulo, intentó agarrar un cojín para taparse esa zona. No estaba tan mal como para tener que solucionarlo en el momento. Seguramente si se quedaba tranquilamente recostado en el sofá y dejaba de tener ese tipo de pensamientos se le pasaría enseguida. Además, si se levantaba para ir a cualquier otro sitio su problema sería mucho más visible.

- ¿Te ocurre algo? –preguntó Itachi ante la extraña postura que tenía Deidara. Sostenía el cojín sobre su entrepierna con ambas manos.

- No, para nada –mintió el muchacho.

Pero el Uchiha no se lo creyó. En un rápido movimiento se acercó a su compañero quien, asustado, se había recostado sobre el sofá, intentando mantener las distancias.

- ¿Q-Qué se supone que estás haciendo? –la voz le tembló cuando habló.

Itachi no contestó. Apartó el cojín que sostenía el otro y fijó su mirada en el bulto que comenzaba a crecer allí.

- Ya veo –susurró.

Se levantó en silencio y se internó por el pasillo que conducía a la habitación. Antes de que Deidara pudiese respirar aliviado de estar solo el moreno volvió.

- Túmbate –ordenó.

- ¿Qué?

- Que te tumbes. Es bastante complicado hacerlo si estás sentado –explicó con voz átona.

- ¿Qué? ¡No vas a hacerme nada! Esto no es nada, ¿vale? No hay de qué preocuparse.

- Si no lo solucionas ahora te dará problemas. Vamos, túmbate –pidió.

- No pienso tumbarme, Itachi.

- Está bien.

El moreno se arrodilló ante él. Deidara imaginó lo que iba a hacer e intentó huir de su posición, aunque Itachi se lo impidió. Forcejearon durante unos instantes, pero resultaba obvio que el moreno era más fuerte que el rubio.

- Itachi, déjame –pidió cuando le apresó sus brazos para que dejase de moverse.

- Si te estás quieto acabaremos antes.

- ¡No necesito acabar nada porque no he empezado nada! –protestó el rubio.

Cuando parecía que le iba a soltar, el ojiazul intentó en vano volver a escapar. Itachi le agarró por los brazos, dejando que su compañero forcejeara hasta quedar sin fuerzas. Y así fue. Frustrado, Deidara emitió un quejido de protesta y se recostó contra el sofá.

- ¿Ya vas a estarte quieto? –preguntó Itachi.

El ojiazul le miró enfadado pero no contestó. Aún desconfiado, el moreno le soltó, aunque no le quitó la vista de encima. Llevó sus manos al cinturón del otro y comenzó a desabrocharlo, pero por un segundo se detuvo. ¿Por qué lo hacía? El muchacho se había resistido, intentando huir, pero él se lo había impedido. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Jamás había actuado así con nadie. Entonces, ¿por qué lo hacía con el rubio? Deidara vio cómo Itachi dudaba, por lo que posó sus manos sobre las de su compañero, deteniéndole.

- No tienes por qué hacer nada –susurró.

- Después de esto te sentirás mejor –el Uchiha mantenía la vista fija en las piernas del rubio.

- Puedo hacerlo yo, Itachi. No sería la primera vez que soluciono un problema como este –le informó.

- Este es mi trabajo. Esto es por lo que pagas cada vez que vienes aquí, aunque nunca lo disfrutes. Así que déjame hacerlo –pidió el ojinegro.

- Pero… -el muchacho se debatía internamente. Su entrepierna le ardía cada vez más y empezaba a resultar complicado resistirse. Se estaba quedando sin tiempo y sin argumentos- Me da vergüenza que me veas desnudo –dijo lo primero que le vino a la cabeza.

- No sería la primera vez –le recordó el moreno- Cuanto más tiempo pierdas, peor será para ti.

Derrotado, Deidara apartó las manos, dejándole vía libre. Muy bien pensó mientras le desabrochaba el vaquero y le bajaba la cremallera, no va a durar mucho, así que supongo que no hay problema en que me haga él la paja. Lo que no se imaginó fue la reacción de su cuerpo aumentando drásticamente de temperatura ante ese pensamiento. ¿Acaso le excitaba que se lo hiciese el moreno? El joven se detuvo a pensarlo, aunque no le llevó mucho tiempo descubrir la respuesta. Realmente le gustaba la idea de que Itachi le tocase. No sabía exactamente por qué, pero no tenía ninguna duda al respecto. ¿No será que…? No le hizo falta acabar la frase mentalmente. Llevó un brazo hasta sus ojos y los cubrió con él. Joder pensó. Vale, había hallado la respuesta. Ahora la cuestión era asumirla.

Mientras Deidara mantenía su coloquio mental particular, Itachi decidió seguir a lo suyo. Le liberó el miembro con cuidado, para sorpresa del otro. El rubio se había puesto colorado ante el poco pudor que demostraba el Uchiha. Pero a fin de cuentas eso era normal para el muchacho. Como había dicho era su trabajo, así que debía de estar muy acostumbrado a hacer ese tipo de cosas sin preocuparse lo más mínimo. Era triste, pero era la realidad del moreno.

El menor mantuvo los ojos cerrados cuando su compañero se puso a trabajar con su cuerpo. Acariciaba con cuidado su semierecto miembro, pero era mucho más que eso. Jamás había sentido nada igual o parecido, pero Deidara estaba seguro de que le estaba tratando con más cuidado que a cualquier otro. El tacto suave de sus manos deslizándose por su pene le estaba provocando un aumento exagerado de su temperatura corporal. En menos tiempo del que suponía, Itachi había acabado la primera parte del proceso. Sorprendido por la rapidez con que ese muchacho había reaccionado levantó el rostro para encararle, encontrándose con los ojos azul cielo del rubio clavados en él.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó confundido.

Deidara negó con la cabeza antes de hablar.

- Es extraño –sus labios permanecían entreabiertos y sus mejillas sonrosadas. Itachi le sostuvo la mirada sin comprender- Todo esto. Jamás había hecho nada parecido –se explicó el rubio.

El moreno frunció el ceño. Haciendo caso omiso de las palabras del otro se dispuso a seguir trabajando.

- Itachi, no tienes que continuar con esto –susurró el ojiazul inclinándose hacia delante- Ya has hecho suficiente, de verdad.

Inconscientemente llevó la mano hacia el rostro del Uchiha. Estaban tan cerca. Si sólo se hubiese inclinado un poco más habrían podido ser sus labios los que en esos momentos se aproximasen a los del moreno. Pero todo era demasiado bonito para continuar. Cuando la mano del muchacho estaba a punto de rozarle la mejilla Itachi se apartó, cambiando el peso de su cuerpo hacia atrás.

- No tienes que fingir preocupación por mí –apuntó el moreno mientras metía la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Mantenía la mirada gacha- Ya te he dicho que no es la primera vez que lo hago –sacó el pequeño cuadrado donde iba envuelto un condón y comenzó a abrirlo- No te lo tomes como algo personal –continuó sin inmutarse ante el gemido que se le escapó al rubio cuando sus manos recorrieron su pene al ponerle el profiláctico- Pero sólo es trabajo. No hay diferencia entre tú o cualquier otro hombre. Para mí todos significáis lo mismo –acabó con voz carente de tono.

- Itachi… -susurró.

El muchacho no pudo pasar por alto el suave tono con el que había pronunciado su nombre. Sin quererlo, cometió el error de desviar la mirada hacia los ojos de Deidara. Irónicamente pensó que se habían invertido nuevamente los papeles. El muchacho descansaba recostado sobre los cojines del sofá, con los labios entreabiertos, las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos fijos en él. Le observaba expectante, como si no supiese lo que el moreno se estaba preparando para hacer. Como si Itachi fuese quien tuviese el control de la situación mientras Deidara se le exponía completamente indefenso.

Suspiró profundamente. ¿Pero qué le estaba pasando? Esa noche estaba muy raro, eso no podía negarlo. Intentando comportarse como lo hacía siempre, inclinó su cuerpo hacia delante. Gateó hasta quedar centrado entre las piernas del rubio y apoyó los brazos sobre sus muslos. Agarró el pene con una de sus manos, abrió la boca y se echó hacia delante para…

- ¡Espera! ¡¿Qué haces! –gritó un alarmado Deidara que intentaba erguirse.

Itachi le miró con el ceño fruncido. ¿Pero qué le pasaba a ese chico?

- Estoy haciendo mi trabajo –repitió por enésima vez- Te voy a bajar el calentón.

- Pero tú, tú has... ¡Joder, Itachi, con la mano basta! –explotó el rubio. Sus mejillas pasaron de un adorable sonrojo a un vivo color rojo.

- ¿Acaso no te gusta que te lo hagan con la boca? –preguntó confundido el moreno.

- Yo… -Deidara desvió la mirada avergonzado- Jamás me lo han hecho con la boca. Para ser francos, jamás he estado con nadie. Así que la única experiencia que tengo es la mía propia.

- Uhn –Itachi le miró, calibrando el alcance de su actuación.

¿Ese niño se estaba quedando con él? No, no lo parecía. Se había avergonzado al confesarle eso. Seguro que su cara le ardía debido a la tonalidad que había adquirido. Sin darse cuenta, Itachi relajó la expresión. No hacía falta alarmarse. A ese chico se le notaba enseguida si mentía o no. Y hasta ahora había sido sincero con él. Estaba seguro. Por ello se planteó confesarle toda la verdad acerca de su primer encuentro. Quizás fuese verdad que Deidara estaba lo suficientemente borracho como para no recordar nada, aunque pareciese casi imposible. El moreno suponía que cosas así nunca se olvidan, y más si suponen tu primera vez. Pero bastante avergonzado estaba ya como para contarle eso.

- Entonces así sabrás lo que se siente.

Antes de que pudiese replicar, Itachi se introdujo el miembro del rubio en la boca y lo apresó a media altura con sus labios. Un prolongado gemido se escapó de entre los labios del rubio. Sentía la calidad de la boca del moreno sobre su piel, demasiado exquisita para ser real. La presión que ejercía Itachi en torno a él le hacía darse cuenta del grosor de su propio pene. Era la primera vez que lo sentía así. Tan grueso. Tan duro. Tan vivo.

Sin esperar más de la cuenta, el Uchiha movió despacio su cabeza, arriba y abajo, llenando de saliva el plástico que cubría el tronco de Deidara. Cuanto mejor fuese la lubricación más fácil le sería a sus labios resbalar por la zona. El suave jadeo del rubio marcaba el ritmo de los movimientos de su compañero quien, progresivamente, había acelerado la velocidad de sus movimientos. Itachi apretaba con fuerza sus labios, sintiendo cómo la piel de Deidara se arrugaba cada vez que bajaba para estirarse en el ascenso de sus labios hacia la punta.

- Itachi –jadeó. Sus movimientos le hacían delirar. Si seguía así no aguantaría mucho más- ¡Ah!

Un fuerte gemido se escuchó en la habitación. Y tan sólo fue el primero. Incitado por ese sonido, el moreno agarró el miembro con una mano, ayudándose con esta para intensificar un poco más la presión. Deidara sentía la fuerza del agarre en toda su extensión, provocando que los gemidos saliesen de su garganta de manera continuada.

- I-Itachi –jadeó con voz débil- No aguan… ¡ah!

Sus muslos se tensaron antes de que pudiese acabar la frase. En milésimas de segundo sintió la descarga que le recorrió la espalda desde abajo hasta el cerebro. En ese increíble segundo la potencia del orgasmo le sacudió con fuerza, arrancándole un profundo gemido al tiempo que su semen salía incontrolable de su cuerpo. Itachi separó su boca del miembro del rubio y dejó que su mano acabase el trabajo. Siguió masturbándole, observando cómo el muchacho se retorcía sobre los cojines.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que todo había pasado, se levantó del suelo y se encaminó hacia el baño, dejando al ojiazul aún jadeando en el sofá. Cuando volvió, Deidara se había recompuesto en gran parte, aunque sus mejillas mantenían el ardor de antes. Al verle volver se puso en pie.

- Itachi –se acercó a él hasta quedar en frente suyo- Yo… Lo que has dicho antes no es cierto –miró al suelo, ruborizado- Yo no soy como los otros. No quiero ser como ellos –levantó la mirada para encararle- Tú… Realmente me gustas, Itachi.

El moreno le miró, aturdido. ¿Qué acababa de decir? Sin duda una estupidez. Observó detenidamente al rubio antes de hablar.

- No sabes lo que dices.

- Claro que lo sé. Me gustas, Itachi. Eres inteligente, agradable, simpático,…

- Un prostituto –le cortó- ¿Crees que no me lo han dicho antes? Deberías vivir en el mundo real, Deidara. Yo estoy aquí para que gente ricachona como tú me viole –dijo endureciendo su tono y su expresión facial- Así que no digas tonterías.

- ¡No es ninguna tontería! ¡Es cierto! –protestó.

- Te estás confundiendo –volvió a afirmar con voz dura- No puedes decir que alguien te gusta sólo porque te haya masturbado –los ojos del rubio le observaban incrédulos- Incluso alguien tan joven como tú debería saberlo.

- ¡Claro que lo sé! –se defendió- No lo digo por lo que me acabas de hacer. ¿Acaso crees que esto me pasa sin más? Es por ti, porque estabas demasiado cerca de mí por lo que me he excitado –intentó controlar su voz para que saliese menos agresiva- Hace tiempo que me gustas, Itachi. No intento burlarme de ti ni nada por el estilo. Es la verdad –su voz se apagó en la última frase.

Itachi le observó en silencio. Sus ojos azules eran sinceros y le devolvían una mirada suplicante, a la espera de que dijese algo. ¿Pero qué iba a decir? Deidara sólo era un niño que vivía en castillos construidos en el aire. Quizás fuese demasiado joven para entender la crudeza de la realidad, pero ese no era el problema de Itachi.

El silencio que siguió fue tenso. Deidara esperaba ansioso una respuesta de su compañero. Le habría valido cualquier cosa, incluso una negativa. Lo que fuese con tal de eliminar ese incómodo silencio. Pero el Uchiha parecía incapaz de asimilar la situación, por lo que el ojiazul decidió ayudarle. Empujado por un impulso, el rubio dio dos pasos hacia delante, quedando a escasos centímetros de Itachi. Apoyó sus manos sobre el pecho del moreno y levantó los talones del suelo para quedar de puntillas. Sus labios se acercaron a cámara lenta a los del ojinegro. No pretendía presionarlo, pero quizás si veía que sus sentimientos eran sinceros Itachi podría llegar a aceptarlos. El moreno observaba cómo Deidara se acercaba lentamente a él, de manera que parecía estar inmerso en un sueño del que despertó de golpe.

Súbitamente agarró al rubio por las muñecas y dio un paso atrás, haciendo que Deidara perdiese momentáneamente el equilibrio. El rubio le miró confundido. Había estado tan cerca de probar sus labios, tan concentrado en lo que se sentiría, que la reacción de Itachi le había descolocado. El Uchiha le devolvió una mirada severa.

- Hay cosas que el dinero no es capaz de comprar, Deidara –su tono de voz era serio- Y el cariño es una de ellas.

Liberó las muñecas del sorprendido muchacho y pasó por su lado para sentarse en el sofá. Desde pequeño las situaciones tensas le habían producido jaquecas, y en esos momentos su cabeza era un hervidero que amenazaba con estallar. No obstante tenía una cosa clara: era mejor dejar las cosas claras desde el principio. Si los sentimientos de ese chico eran verdaderos, seguro que sus palabras le dolerían, pero ese no era su problema. Su realidad era mucho más dura de lo que cualquier ser humano fuese capaz de imaginar. Y lo último que necesitaba era tener que preocuparse de otra cosa más.

Giró el rostro cuando vio por el rabillo del ojo que Deidara se alejaba de la sala para dirigirse a la habitación. Itachi suspiró con cansancio. El resto de la noche se les haría tremendamente larga a los dos.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? Espero que os haya gustado. Puede parecer bastante duro y cruel, pero hay que entender a Itachi. No es fácil la situación en la que se encuentra y, sinceramente, lo que menos necesita es preocuparse de temas como ese cuando su propia integridad como persona está en juego. Pero bueno, esperemos que su situación mejore, ¿no?**

**Y antes de despedirme quería darle las gracias a Isuki por su apoyo en los momentos en que sólo sabía decirle "Tía, que no sé cómo poner esto". Creo que sin tu ayuda cuando leías los borradores del capi no habría quedado este resultado que, sinceramente, me ha gustado bastate.**

**Pues nada, si tenéis ganas y os apetece nos leemos en el capítulo 5 (que espero subir pronto).**

**¡Saludos!**


	5. La Espera

**¡Hola a todos de nuevo! Antes de nada os debo una disculpa muy grande. Llevo sin actualizar este fic más de dos años, a pesar de que a algunos (algunas) os dije en su día que lo haría en breve. Soy una impresentable. Sin embargo, y aunque no sirve como justificación, lo cierto es que en este tiempo he estado muy ocupada con diversos temas de estudios, trabajo, asuntos personales y demás que me han impedido ponerme manos a la obra con la continuación de este fic –y eso que ya tenía escrito la mitad del mismo-.**

**En cuanto a lo que ya tenía de este capítulo, confieso que hubo un momento en el que me quedé en blanco. Sabía lo que tenía que suceder en este quinto episodio, pero no sabía cómo narrarlo. Así pues, lo fui posponiendo día tras día hasta que, recientemente, recordé la ilusión con la que había comenzado _El Precio de tu Cuerpo_ y la desconsideración con la que lo dejé abandonado, dándoos plantón a todos los que lo seguíais Por ello decidí volver a estrujarme los sesos para sacar una continuación digna de todo lo que esperáis leer –espero haberlo conseguido-.**

**Y aunque he seguido escribiendo otros fics para retos y como regalos, lo cierto es que he perdido soltura con los personajes de esta historia, por lo que es posible que en este capítulo exista algún error en cuanto a personalidades que, os aseguro, procuraré corregir para entregas posteriores.**

**Y después de esta parrafada de disculpa, os dejo sin más con el quinto capítulo de _El Precio de Tu Cuerpo_.**

**Aviso: según leéis, veréis que hay párrafos más espaciados que el resto. Se debe a que son una especie de flashback (Deidara piensa en cómo sucedió el pasado), peor está narrado en pasado, como todo el fic. Y como no sabía cómo indicar esa regresión temporal, decidí señalizarla con un espacio mayor. Además hay lenguaje malsonante y brusco.**

* * *

Capítulo 5: La Espera

Sin mostrar ninguna expresión descifrable en su rostro, Deidara se dedicó a observar en silencio a todos los presentes en el amplio salón. Agitaba su mano con suavidad, haciendo que el contenido de su vaso diese un número incesante de vueltas, consiguiendo que el hielo se deshiciese rápidamente. Dio un fugaz trago a su copa mientras volvía a revivir en su mente la manera en que había acabado en esa insulsa fiesta.

/-/

Hacía exactamente dos semanas que había visto por última vez a Itachi. Y debía reconocer, muy a su pesar, que la corta conversación con él le había dejado confuso y, sobre todo, dolido. Aquella misma noche la había pasado dándole vueltas al asunto, encerrado en el dormitorio de aquella estancia, sabiendo que el moreno estaba al otro lado de la puerta, aguardando a que saliese. Se hacía cargo de la situación del Uchiha, pero el moreno tenía que haber entendido que lo que le había dicho iba completamente en serio, que no se estaba burlando de él. Durante todo el tiempo que permaneció allí abordó el tema desde diferentes prismas, queriendo deducir la mejor forma de hacérselo entender y fracasando estrepitosamente en todos los intentos. No existía una manera más apropiada de habérselo dicho, a excepción de realizarlo tras aquel extraño encontronazo.

Finalmente desistió en su labor. Él era cabezota a más no poder, pero probablemente el Uchiha fuese igual de tozudo, o podía que incluso más. Y si no estaba dispuesto a creerle no importaba la manera en que se lo dijese. Seguiría diciéndole que estaba confundido, equivocado, que tan sólo era un crío que no entendía de nada. Si bien era el propio ojinegro quien no se enteraba de lo que ocurría. A no ser…

Deidara se levantó con renovada energía y un nuevo plan bullendo en su interior. Quizás tuviese éxito si lo planteaba de otra manera, si no daba opción a Itachi a que se tomase a la ligera sus sentimientos. Decidió que era el momento de enfrentar nuevamente al moreno, así que salió de la habitación con paso decidido. Pero al llegar a la pequeña estancia donde había estado con el Uchiha descubrió que no había nadie. Con toda seguridad el chico se había cansado de esperar a que saliese y había optado por irse de allí. Enfadado consigo mismo, el rubio atravesó la habitación en pocos pasos, llegando hasta el otro extremo. Observó con frustración la blanca pared, abofeteándose mentalmente por haber tardado tanto en abandonar su confinamiento. Con un resoplido de impotencia se giró, dispuesto a recoger sus cosas para irse de aquel sitio cuanto antes. Pero cuando lo hizo se quedó parado, deteniendo momentáneamente su propia respiración.

Tumbado en el sofá que horas antes habían ocupado los dos se encontraba Itachi en posición fetal. La postura que había adoptado se veía un tanto forzada e incómoda, por lo que Deidara pensó que la única explicación para ella era que el moreno tenía frío y lo único que intentaba era proporcionarse algo de calor. El rubio se apresuró en llegar a la habitación, arrancó de un tirón el edredón que cubría la cama y se dirigió con paso veloz al sofá. Itachi estaba profundamente dormido y no se movió cuando fue cubierto con la prenda.

El muchacho se quedó allí de pie, observando al moreno. Comprobó con alivio cómo pasados unos minutos su cuerpo se relajaba, dejando que sus piernas se estirasen y adoptasen una postura más natural. Había entrado en calor. Sintiéndose innecesario, Deidara se acercó con sigilo hasta su mochila, la cual había olvidado el día anterior junto a la puerta de entrada. La cogió y, tras echar un último vistazo a Itachi, se escurrió como una sombra por la puerta, cerrando tras él.

Por suerte para el Namikaze sus padres aún dormían cuando llegó a su casa, por lo que se deslizó escaleras arriba en completo silencio, andando de puntillas, hasta su habitación. Cerró despacio la puerta y sin tan siquiera desvestirse se dejó caer sobre la cama, suspirando con alivio. Aún necesitaba pensar en ello, pero estaba casi convencido de que su nueva estrategia para acercarse a Itachi daría resultado. Con una sonrisa en los labios se quedó totalmente dormido.

/-/

Deidara hizo una mueca y dio otro trago a su copa. Hasta ahí todo había sido normal, como cada día después de estar con el Uchiha. Se había convertido en todo un experto a la hora de llegar a casa los sábados por la mañana sin despertar a sus padres, por lo que estos no habían vuelto a decirle nada al respecto. No obstante, el auténtico problema había surgido el domingo.

/-/

Era la hora de la comida y, como cada fin de semana, se hallaban todos juntos en torno a la mesa. Sus padres hablaban a cerca de los temas recurrentes del día: política, el tiempo, cotilleos varios sobre los vecinos y trabajo. Sin embargo, el muchacho estaba demasiado abstraído por sus pensamientos como para prestarles atención, lo que provocó que cuando Kushina le llamó la atención se sobresaltase.

- Deidara, cariño, ¿me estás escuchando?

El aludido observó a su madre directamente a los ojos, dándose cuenta de que la había estado mirando pero sin llegar a verla.

- ¿Qué? –se apresuró a preguntar, desconcertado.

- Hijo, ¿te ocurre algo? –inquirió Minato con tono preocupado.

- No, no es nada –mintió el joven Namikaze- Estaba pensando en los exámenes, eso es todo. Perdonad.

- Ah, es cierto –dijo la mujer- Dentro de poco acabarás el primer cuatrimestre, ¿no?

- Sí, así es –confirmó Deidara.

- Entonces ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer –sonrió el hombre.

- Papá, nunca has tenido que preocuparte de que estudie –le recordó el rubio al tiempo que se llevaba un trozo de filete a la boca.

- Tienes razón –coincidió Minato- Es una suerte tener un hijo tan responsable como tú, Deidara. Estoy convencido de que llegarás lejos y de que conseguirás lo que te propongas.

El muchacho no contestó. Se limitó a guardar silencio mientras comía y pensaba para sus adentros "_si tú supieses_".

- En cualquier caso –continuó Kushina- el viernes once tendrás que hacer un alto en tus estudios, cariño –el chico la miró confuso, obligando a su cerebro a que trabajase a toda marcha para deducir qué viernes era ese- Recuerda que es la inauguración del último trabajo de tu padre.

- Pero –comenzó a protestar- eso es dentro de dos semanas. Es el último viernes que tengo libre antes de empezar a estudiar en serio para los exámenes –se quejó.

Sabía que estaba de más explicarle a sus padres que, en realidad, era el último viernes que tenía para ver a Itachi antes de sus exámenes. Deseaba volver a ver al Uchiha para poder explicarle las cosas desde su punto de vista, así como aclarar lo que había sucedido hacía dos días. Pero, al parecer, ya se habían encargado de completarle la agenda de 'eventos sociales'.

- No te preocupes, Deidara –le tranquilizó Minato con un movimiento de la mano que indicaba que no le importaba- Queda con tus amigos. Al fin y al cabo, es una inauguración como otra cualquiera. Y seguro que no es la última –sonrió.

El muchacho miró a su padre sintiéndose culpable. Siempre había ido toda la familia junta a las aperturas oficiales de los edificios del gran arquitecto Minato Namikaze, a pesar de que no eran especialmente divertidas. De hecho, la mayor parte de las veces estaban las mismas personas aburridas y ricas que sólo sabían hablar de temas triviales y sin importancia. Por eso Minato apreciaba tanto la compañía de sus seres más cercanos en esos momentos. Le daban fuerzas para aguantar allí con gente que era tan diferente a ellos; que sólo sabía valorar el poder del dinero en vez del valor de las personas en sí mismas.

- Está bien –claudicó, abatido- El viernes once seré todo vuestro.

Observó satisfecho la evidente alegría de sus progenitores. Resultaba tan fácil hacerles felices que era realmente descabellado no complacerles. Sonrió también, uniéndose a ellos, sintiendo en su interior cómo su corazón se le encogía en el pecho. Dio un trago a su vaso de agua, confiando en que el nudo que se le acababa de formar en la garganta descendiese con el líquido hasta desaparecer. Pasarían bastantes semanas hasta que pudiese volver a ver al Uchiha de nuevo y ese pensamiento no le motivaba en absoluto.

/-/

Con un suspiro de derrota volvió a dar vueltas de manera distraída a su copa. La gente que pasaba cerca de donde se encontraba le saludaba de manera educada, a lo que él respondía de igual forma. Sin embargo, había evitado de manera deliberada encontrarse con los conocidos de su padre. Sabía que si le veían no dudarían en entablar con él una conversación cuyo único objetivo sería alabar la obra de su padre y echarle en cara que no hubiese decidido seguir sus pasos. Por ello se había refugiado en la escasa sombra que proporcionaba una de las columnas que rodeaban el amplio vestíbulo. Se encontraba tan inmerso en sus propias reflexiones que no se percató de que alguien se había acercado hasta él.

- No me lo digas –le sobresaltó una voz burlona a sus espaldas-, esta noche te has propuesto socializar con los invitados, ¿a que sí?

Se giró lentamente, sabiendo de antemano a quién se iba a encontrar. Una sonrisa afilada y sardónica le recibió.

- Y tú estás intentando encontrar desesperadamente al señor Hiashi, ¿me equivoco?

El recién llegado hizo una mueca, corroborando que Deidara había tocado un punto sensible.

- Ese hombre me estresa –confesó.

- No es para tanto –dijo el rubio con un encogimiento de hombros- Sólo quiere que conozcas a su hija Hinata.

- No quiere que la conozca –le contradijo el chico- quiere que salga con ella.

- Bueno, quizás no sea tan mala idea –apuntó el Namikaze con una sonrisa malévola- Tal vez sea ella la encargada de hacerte sentar la cabeza.

- Tiene gracia que seas tú quien me diga eso –contraatacó con molestia el recién llegado- porque, que yo sepa, el increíble e irrepetible Deidara Namikaze no ha tenido ninguna novia hasta el momento.

El joven no pudo evitar que su rostro se mostrase repentinamente serio, un gesto que duró una fracción de segundo pero que no pasó desapercibido para el otro. Esa inofensiva frase había sido como un cuchillo para él, afilada e hiriente. Claro que él nunca había tenido a ninguna chica a su lado, ya que no había sentido esa necesidad. Sin embargo, era más que probable que su independencia hubiese quedado desplazada a un segundo plano por culpa de una persona con la que apenas podía verse. Evitando a toda costa que sus pensamientos volasen hasta el Uchiha, sacudió la cabeza al tiempo que emitía una suave risa de aceptación.

- En serio, Suigetsu –contestó mirándole directamente a los ojos con una renovada sonrisa en sus labios- Haces que cualquier alago hacia mi persona venido de ti suene como un insulto.

El interpelado frunció los labios antes de contestarle.

- Perdona, pero no estoy de humor para que una chica y su padre me atosiguen. Y el tema me enerva un poco, eso es todo.

- ¿Te ha ocurrido algo con alguna chica? –preguntó Deidara con curiosidad. Quizás el chico tuviese algún problema del que quisiese hablar y del que, seguramente, se negaría a hacerlo si continuaba burlándose de él.

El peliblanco apartó la mirada. Dudó unos instantes, procurando ordenar sus pensamientos. ¿Acaso podía confiar en Deidara? Aunque era una pregunta estúpida de la que conocía la respuesta –un rotundo sí-, no estaba del todo seguro con respecto a según qué temas. Y contarle a tu primo que el único problema que tienes es que no te puedes quitar de la cabeza al chico con el que has perdido la virginidad no era un tema que se pudiese airear a la ligera.

- ¿Suigetsu? –preguntó el rubio con inquietud.

El chico cerró los ojos y suspiró. Iba a arriesgarse. Necesitaba algo más que simple desahogo verbal. Y si Deidara no le comprendía, entonces su causa estaba perdida. Abrió la boca para comenzar a explicarse cuando una llamada proveniente de sus espaldas le detuvo.

- ¡Deidara! –exclamó con jovialidad un hombre de mediana edad y cabellos blancos y largos peinados con extraños picos- ¿Cómo estás, muchacho?

- Buenas noches, Jiraiya –saludó de manera más contenida el mencionado.

Los dos se abrazaron –el hombre ejerciendo más fuerza en el amarre que el joven Namikaze-, lo que le permitió al rubio comprobar el olor a alcohol que emanaba el aliento de su tío. Cuando se separaba de él, observó cómo sus padres se acercaban hasta donde estaban, lo que destruiría su intento de permanecer en el anonimato durante toda la ceremonia.

- Llevamos un rato buscándote, cariño –indicó Kushina al tiempo que pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros de su hijo.

- ¡Hay muchas jovencitas que se preguntan dónde anda el apuesto y joven Namikaze! –exclamó Jiraiya, acabando con una carcajada.

- Papá, ¿cuántas copas te has tomado ya? –cuestionó Suigetsu con una ceja levantada.

- Más de las que debe, eso seguro –indicó el tío del más pequeño con una sonrisa- ¿y qué hay de ti, jovencito?

- Tío Minato, no me llames así –se quejó con fastidio- Ya tengo diecisiete años.

- Ya eres todo un hombrecito –convino su tía con una sonrisa.

El comentario provocó una risa ahogada por parte de Deidara. Su primo le fulminó con la mirada, a sabiendas de que el rubio sabía de sobra que no le gustaban los comentarios que le trataban como un niño que estuviese atravesando un duro proceso de evolución para convertirse en adulto. Era un adolescente y punto, ¿tan difícil era de entender?

- En cualquier caso –intervino Jiraiya- va siendo hora de que el arquitecto Minato dé su discursito de inauguración. Seguro que todas las mujeres están ansiosas por ver esa sonrisa tuya –sonrió con las mejillas encendidas.

Sin poder evitarlo, Kushina le propinó una colleja en la nuca a su cuñado, acompañado de una mirada furibunda. No le gustaba que bromease con el atractivo del hombre que era su marido y del que, no podía negar, estaba locamente enamorada, por lo que no se lo cedería a nadie. Riéndose con ganas, Minato se acercó a su mujer, la abrazó por la cintura y antes de que ella pudiese protestar la besó con ganas, haciendo que se le olvidase su enfado.

- Papá, por favor, córtate un poco –pidió Deidara desviando la mirada, acto que Suigetsu imitó.

- Jajajaja, aún os queda mucho por descubrir, muchachos –se rió Jiraiya de su sobrino y de su propio hijo.

Segundos después, toda la familia se dirigió al centro de la sala desde donde presenciarían el discurso de inauguración que pronunciaría el arquitecto Namikaze.

* * *

**Seis semanas después…**

Itachi permanecía de pie justo en el lugar donde se había situado al entrar en el despacho de su dueño. Se mantenía inmóvil, atento a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, con Sasuke prudentemente colocado a su lado derecho, el más lejano del resto de los presentes en la sala. Rara vez ocurría, pero por motivos del destino, esa noche ni él ni su hermano tendrían que trabajar. Por fortuna, sus clientes habían telefoneado minutos antes para avisar de su ausencia a la cita que cada uno tendría con cada hermano, lo que les confería un día extra de descanso.

El único problema que se presentaba era la aberración que Orochimaru sentía ante el hecho de perder dinero; o, mejor dicho -dado que la atención de los Uchiha había sido pagada y no sería devuelta-, a no poder conseguir más billetes por dos de sus mejores trabajadores. Por ello, el dueño del negocio y varios de sus más cercanos allegados habían pasado los últimos veinte minutos discutiendo sobre qué hacer con los dos morenos. Dado que no habían llegado a ningún consenso, lo más probable era que les dejasen descansar aunque, tal y como Itachi estaba presenciando, les iba a costar llegar a esa sencilla conclusión. Cuando todo parecía resuelto, la mano derecha del dueño planteó lo que había pretendido durante todo el tiempo.

- Señor Orochimaru –dijo con voz melosa- Ya que Sasuke no tiene que trabajar hoy, me preguntaba si podría pasar la noche con él. Usted ya me entiende.

El hombre se lo pensó detenidamente. Sabía la adicción que su lacayo tenía por el joven Uchiha, y eso no acababa de gustarle. Todos los hombres que trabajaban para él le pertenecían, pero tenía que reconocer que él también sentía una especial predilección por el joven moreno. No obstante, no veía ningún impedimento para dejar que Kabuto disfrutase de una noche placentera con una de sus principales joyas.

- Está bien –dijo, haciendo un movimiento con la mano- puedes llevártelo por esta noche.

- Señor Orochimaru, espere –intervino Itachi con premura acercándose al hombre- No puede hacer eso –exigió al tiempo que apoyaba sus manos sobre la mesa del despacho- Nos acaba de dar la noche libre.

- Muchacho, para mí es indiferente que tu hermano descanse o que Kabuto se lo folle –contestó con indolencia- El resultado va a ser el mismo: no voy a ganar dinero con ninguna de las dos opciones.

El menor de los hermanos frunció el ceño. No le gustaba que hablasen de él de esa manera delante de él mismo y de su hermano. Todos sabían de sobra lo que hacían ambos, pero eso no era excusa para que lo comentasen de una manera tan impúdica. Además, atender a los clientes no era igual que atender a Kabuto. Sin quererlo, desvió la mirada hasta el hombre de gafas, a quien observó con los ojos entrecerrados. A ese maldito sádico siempre se le ocurría algo que le obligaba a guardar reposo durante, como poco, un día. E Itachi lo sabía, por eso intentaría por todos los medios impedir que se le llevase. Mientras el joven moreno recordaba sus últimos encuentros con el peligris, la conversación que mantenían su hermano y su jefe continuó. No fue hasta que escuchó la solicitud de su hermano que devolvió su atención al diálogo.

- Me cambio por él –ofreció el primogénito de los Uchiha- Lo único que quiere Kabuto es sexo, ¿no? Yo puedo ofrecérselo.

Sasuke apretó los puños, haciendo que sus nudillos se volviesen blancos. Debería haber supuesto que su hermano propondría cualquier locura para mantenerle alejado de ese desgraciado, pero eso era ir demasiado lejos.

- No –contestó el menor con seguridad- Me quiere a mí, Itachi.

- Cállate, Sasuke –le ordenó su hermano sin tan siquiera girarse para mirarle.

- No, cállate tú –replicó de mal humor. Su tono hizo que el mayor torciese el rostro para mirarle, contrariado- Si me quiere a mí, me tendrá. No tienes por qué meterte en medio de un tema que no te concierne.

Itachi abrió los ojos, sorprendido. Evaluó a su hermano con una mirada franca con la que intentaba indicarle que lo que estaba haciendo era para protegerle. Algo que Sasuke sabía de sobra. Sin embargo, el mayor había tenido que soportar mucho por él, por salvaguardarle de los demás. Sasuke lo sabía. Por eso consideraba que había llegado el momento en que fuese él quien se encargase de ayudar a Itachi y de protegerle. Y si para ello tenía que soportar una noche bajo los métodos sadomasoquistas de Kabuto, que así fuese.

Por su parte, Orochimaru observaba con interés la discusión entre los Uchiha. Ambos eran apuestos, no podía negarlo, y puesto que los había probado a los dos, sabía que eran buenos en su trabajo. Sin embargo, entendía que dejar al menor en manos de su más fiel sirviente no era del todo aconsejable. A fin de cuentas, el peligris sólo quería relajarse metiéndola en algún trasero experto. Y, tal y como había dicho el propio Itachi, el mayor de los hermanos podía ofrecerle eso sin tener que lamentar al día siguiente ninguna baja inesperada.

- Está bien –concedió finalmente, sobresaltando a los morenos- Itachi, vete con Kabuto y haz que se tranquilice un poco. Lo necesita –añadió con una sonrisa pervertida- En cuanto a ti –dijo girándose hacia Sasuke- será mejor que te vayas a tu cuarto y descanses. Así podrás rendir mejor mañana y…

El timbre del teléfono impidió a Orochimaru finalizar su frase. Y no había nada que le molestase más que se le interrumpiese mientras hablaba. Encolerizado, agarró el auricular del teléfono y lo descolgó con fuerza.

- ¡Estoy reunido, maldita sea! –vociferó de mal humor en cuanto el aparató tocó su oreja- ¿¡Qué es lo que quieres!?

El hombre permaneció en silencio, escuchando con atención lo que la persona al otro lado del receptor le decía. Con un interés creciente, levantó la mirada para enfocarla en Itachi quien, inconscientemente, se quedó estático. Esa era una mala señal. No era la primera vez que ese individuo le evaluaba de arriba abajo con aquella mirada interesada, repasando con cautela cada parte de su figura hasta detenerse en su rostro. Una sonrisa siniestra se dibujó en su boca.

- ¿Y dices que parece realmente desesperado por encontrarse con él? –preguntó con voz melosa y falsamente educada. Escuchó la breve respuesta antes de proseguir- Pídele el máximo, si es tan idiota de pagarlo -dicho lo cual colgó el auricular.

Se giró con calma hacia el mayor de los hermanos, sonriéndole con satisfacción.

- Tu oferta era tremendamente tentadora, Itachi –concedió con sinceridad- Pero, por desgracia para ti, esta noche no te librarás de trabajar.

- ¿Qué? –inquirió con incredulidad- No, mi cliente no ha venido, no puedes ofrecerme tan rápido a otro.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que no puedo? –inquirió falsamente ofendido con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa macabra en su rostro- Eso es lo mejor de este trabajo, Itachi. Todos buscan lo mismo sin importarles quién se lo dé. Y dado que tú estás libre… -dejó la frase en el aire. Tomó aire, aún sentado en su asiento- Así pues, llevad a Itachi a la sala veintitrés. Kabuto, llévate a Sasuke.

- Gracias, señor Orochimaru –contestó con adoración el de gafas al tiempo que inclinaba la cabeza hacia su jefe.

- E intenta devolvérmelo de una pieza –finalizó el hombre de lengua viperina.

El mayor de los hermanos observó cómo el peligris agarraba a su hermano del brazo y lo sacaba a rastras del despacho.

- No, espera Orochimaru –pidió mientras sentía cómo dos hombres le agarraban por los brazos, uno a cada lado, para conducirle a la sala indicada.

- Que pases buena noche, mi querido Itachi –contestó el hombre.

Antes de que el despacho desapareciese de su vista pudo observar la sonrisa malvada de su dueño, mientras que su hermano desaparecía con Kabuto por una de las puertas laterales de la sala, sin volver la vista atrás.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Pobre Itachi, en el fondo me da pena de Itachi, lo mucho que se esfuerza para nada. Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y que, a pesar de mi tardanza, os siga gustando esta historia. Y también confío en que se me dé una segunda oportunidad como autora, jeje. No me atrevo a dar una fecha para la subida del capítulo seis… Lo que sí que os aseguro es que no tardará tanto en publicarse como este :S**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	6. Burlando al Enemigo

**¡Hola! Cuánto tiempo sin leernos. Espero que todo os vaya genial, sinceramente. Antes de nada quería aprovechar este nuevo capítulo para agradeceros a todos los rr y muestras de apoyo que le estáis dando a 'El Precio de tu Cuerpo'. Tuve algunos problemillas con Fanfiction y no sé si llegué a contestar a todos los review que me mandasteis con el anterior capítulo. Además, también quería agradecer a todos los lectores que han puesto este fic (que se las trae para cada publicación, gomen) en favoritos. E incluso a mi me han puesto como autora favorita, ¡no me lo creo!. En cualquier caso, muchas gracias a todos. Que sepáis qu,e aunque tarde y malamente, no me olvido de vosotros n.n**

**Por otro lado, quiero dejar claro algo que ocurrió en el anterior capítulo, pero por si las dudas... ¡Sí!¡Deidara y Suigetsu son primos! Primero pensé en que Naruto fuese familia de Deidara pero, claro, tendrían que ser hermanos (por Minato y Kushina, que serían sus padres) y eso es algo que casi todo el mundo hace (ponerles de hermanos). Así que pensé en algo alternativo. Y se me ocurrió que Suigetsu, al tener pelo blanco, podría ser hijo de Jiraiya... que, a su vez, podría ser hermano de Minato. Un lío, la verdad, pero todo tendrá más sentido en unos cuántos capítulos (porque Suigetsu será el salvavidas de Deidara, ¡y no digo más que es spoiler!). No obstante, desde que inicié este fic me pareció que la pareja SuigetsuXSasuke tiene futuro, jajajaja.**

**Bueno, ya os dejo con el sexto capítulo de 'El Precio de tu Cuerpo'. ¡Disfrutadlo!**

* * *

Capítulo 6: Burlando al Enemigo

- Vamos, Itachi, no te resistas –dijo uno de los hombres que le sujetaba.

El chico no contestó. Continuó haciendo fuerza para evitar seguir avanzando. Necesitaba volver a la oficina de Orochimaru. Necesitaba salvar a Sasuke, sacarle de aquella habitación en la que se encontraba con Kabuto y ocupar su lugar por él. Sin embargo, no era capaz de luchar contra sus captores. Esos dos hombres eran más fuertes que él.

- Muchacho, aunque volvieses a ayudar a tu hermano no conseguirías nada –dijo Ibiki con voz profunda- Orochimaru es quien manda y los demás debemos limitarnos a acatar sus órdenes, incluido tú –miró de reojo al Uchiha, quien seguía aferrándose a su única esperanza- Esta noche tienes trabajo que hacer. Te aconsejo que te olvides de Sasuke y te dediques a hacer bien tu parte… o será peor para ambos.

Automáticamente Itachi dejó de resistirse. Sabía que, en el fondo, ese hombre tenía razón. No sería la primera vez en que él recibía una paliza cuando su hermano se negaba a atender adecuadamente a los clientes. Y sabía que, en caso contrario, sería Sasuke quien sería golpeado para que Itachi se sintiese culpable y no volviese a desafiar a Orochimaru. Así, se dejó llevar por los dos hombres, aceptando a regañadientes que en esos momentos no podía hacer nada por su hermano.

- Ánimo, chico –dijo de pronto Ibiki, sacándole de sus pensamientos.

El moreno alzó la vista, comprobando que ya habían llegado a su destino. Con la ira recorriendo sus venas agarró el pomo de la puerta y lo giró. La madera cedió, dejándole paso hasta el interior. Se volvió para cerrar justo cuando una voz familiar le saludó.

- ¡Ey, hola! Has tardado mucho, ¿no? –saludó con alegría.

- ¡Tú! –exclamó Itachi mientras se giraba rápidamente para encararle.

Deidara frunció el ceño al notar la hostilidad que emanaba su tono de voz. Sin haberlo pretendido, el Uchiha no había podido contener su furia y la había dejado salir a través de sus palabras y sus gestos. Miraba desafiantemente al rubio, con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Siento no ser la persona a la que esperabas ver –se disculpó el chico con molestia.

Dando la espalda a Itachi retrocedió sobre sus pasos, caminando en dirección al sofá. Al igual que el resto de salas en las que ambos habían estado, esta estaba decorada con sobriedad. Apenas un sofá, un mueble con televisión y mueble-bar y algún que otro cuadro decoraban las paredes. Además de un pequeño y lujoso cuarto de baño y la habitación principal con la cama, claro.

Itachi observó la espalda de Deidara. Se golpeó mentalmente por su actitud. Sabía que ese chico podría quejarse en recepción por el trato recibido y entonces… Cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente, tratando calmarse. Aunque estuviese enojado con Orochimaru no podía pagarlo con su cliente. Porque eso era Deidara: un cliente más de la lista.

- Lamento mis modales –se disculpó al tiempo que agachaba la cabeza en un gesto sumiso y de inferioridad, tal y como le habían enseñado que debía hacer.

El otro muchacho se giró para observarle. Le sorprendió esa actitud, más cuando, tal y como pudo comprobar, mantenía los puños apretados. Estaba actuando de manera forzada.

- No tienes por qué disculparte, no has hecho nada malo.

- No debí hablarle así. No se merece ese trato por mi parte.

Deidara se quedó boquiabierto. ¿"No debí hablarle así"?¿"No se merece ese trato por mi parte"?

- ¿Por qué me vuelves a tratar de usted? –preguntó, molesto- Habíamos quedado en que me llamases de tú. Y, aunque no me haya pasado por aquí en estas últimas semanas, eso no ha cambiado. No tienes que tratarme de usted, sabes que no me gusta.

- Lo lamento –repitió Itachi.

- Esto es absurdo –resopló el rubio. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, a la defensiva- ¿Se puede saber qué te ocurre?

- No me ocurre nada –contestó con voz serena.

- No soy tonto, ¿sabes? –dijo Deidara- Y, aunque no te lo creas, empiezo a conocerte. Por eso sé que ahora estás aquí a disgusto. Y me gustaría saber por qué.

Itachi no respondió. Se limitó a sostener su mirada en silencio, preguntándose mentalmente qué debía responderle.

- Muy bien –dijo Deidara. Intentó que su voz no delatase el dolor que le causaba el silencio del moreno. Había sido un estúpido por ir allí esa noche, eso estaba claro. Pero eso tenía solución- Si no quieres estar aquí no tienes por qué hacerlo.

Se acercó presuroso al sofá. Agarró su abrigo y su mochila, dispuesto a largarse de allí cuanto antes.

- ¿Qué haces? –inquirió Itachi.

- ¿No está claro? Sé cuándo no soy bien recibido en un sitio y cuándo la persona con la que estoy no se siente cómoda en mi presencia –se dirigió a la puerta- Me largo a mi casa.

- Espera –pidió el moreno.

Cuando el chico pasó a su lado el Uchiha agarró su brazo, impidiendo que se marchase. Deidara se giró, echando chispas por los ojos. Itachi notó su enfado, un enfado que él mismo había causado por no saber comportarse.

- Escucha, no es por ti, ¿vale? –se apresuró a explicarse- No estoy molesto contigo.

- Entonces, ¿a qué viene tu actitud hacia mí? –preguntó algo dolido.

- Es por mi hermano, él…

- ¿Tu hermano? –le cortó con sorpresa- ¿Tienes un hermano?

- Sí –contestó – Y ahora mismo yo debería estar en su lugar.

Deidara le miró en silencio, sin comprender. Pero Itachi no añadió nada más.

- Si no te explicas un poco mejor no voy a poder entenderte –dijo.

Itachi suspiró, armándose de paciencia.

- Es complicado de explicar, pero se resume en que mientras estoy aquí hablando contigo un hombre despreciable se está aprovechando de mi hermano. Y debería ser yo quien estuviese en su lugar.

Deidara comprendió al instante.

- ¿Se trata de un cliente? –preguntó con calma. Su enfado se le había pasado.

- No, mucho peor –contestó mirando directamente a esos ojos azules que le devolvían la mirada- Se trata de la mano derecha del dueño de este local. Desde hace años siente una extraña y enfermiza obsesión por mi hermano. Aprovecha cualquier momento para estar con él y maltratarle –se detuvo al recordar el pasado- La última vez que estuvo con él Sasuke se pasó varios días con marcas en todo su cuerpo, por no hablar de los desgarros internos.

- Dios santo… -murmuró Deidara, horrorizado.

No podía reprocharle a Itachi su estado. Era lógico que estuviese preocupado por el bienestar y la integridad de su hermano. Y más si estaba con un sádico degenerado como el hombre del que le hablaba.

- ¿Y cuántos años…?

- Dieciséis.

Deidara dejó escapar el aire de golpe de sus pulmones. ¿¡Dieciséis años!? ¿Cómo era posible que alguien se atreviese a tratar de esa manera a un menor? Pensó en Suigetsu, su propio primo, siendo violado y golpeado por un adulto sin rostro ni nombre al que sólo le importaba gozar y pasar un buen rato a su costa. Sin pensar lo que hacía se deshizo del agarre de Itachi con un tirón de su brazo. Soltó la mochila en el suelo y salió disparado, saltando por encima del sofá. Agarró el teléfono que se situaba en una pequeña mesita baja al lado del asiento y descolgó.

- ¿Qué haces? –preguntó Itachi, contrariado por la actitud de su compañero.

Deidara le indicó con un dedo que guardase silencio mientras la conocida musiquilla de recepción le mantenía a la espera. Un par de segundos después escuchó la melodiosa voz de una joven que provenía del otro lado de la línea.

- Buenas noches –dijo con voz fingidamente amable- Le llamo desde la habitación número veintitrés. Ahora mismo estoy con uno de sus chicos, pero me preguntaba si sería posible que me trajesen a otro de ellos a mi sala.

Observó de reojo a Itachi, quien mantenía su oscura mirada clavada en él. Notó cómo sus mejillas comenzaban a arder mientras escuchaba a la señorita al otro lado del teléfono. Sabía cómo tenía que jugar sus cartas en ese lugar, pero hacerlo con el moreno a su lado y pendiente de él le ponía tremendamente nervioso.

- ¿Cómo que no puede? Oiga, he pagado una gran suma de dinero para poder pasar la noche con uno de sus chicos que, precisamente, me ha dicho que su hermano está libre –cerró los ojos para no ver nada a su alrededor o, sabía, su osadía le abandonaría- Me gustaría que los dos estuviesen esta noche conmigo.

Escuchó la torpe disculpa de la chica mientras pensaba a toda velocidad su contestación.

- ¡Usted no lo entiende! –exclamó con enfado- ¿Sabe el morbo que da tener a dos hermanos complaciéndote? Es algo que no se puede explicar con palabras. Tampoco se consigue todos los días. Y no pienso dejar pasar esta oportunidad, ¿me entiende?

Itachi seguía la conversación con incredulidad. No podía escuchar lo que le estaban diciendo desde recepción, pero estaba convencido de que si Deidara quería que le trajesen a Sasuke le iba a costar. Por otro lado, ¿qué pretendía ese chico con sus palabras? Si pensaba que iba a dejar que tocase a su hermano estando él delante lo llevaba claro. Aunque, pensándolo fríamente, el rubio nunca había intentado hacerle nada ni forzarle más allá de lo que el propio Itachi estaba dispuesto a hacer.

- Escuche, estoy convencido de que su jefe estará más que interesado en mandar a otro de sus trabajadores a mi habitación por un módico precio –comentó- Estoy dispuesto a pagar un tercio de lo que pagué hace un rato por mi actual acompañante. Si lo mira en su ordenador podrá comprobar que hablo de una cantidad de dinero para nada despreciable –guardó silencio unos instantes- Está bien, espero.

Sin quererlo buscó con la mirada a Itachi. Observó que el moreno le devolvía el gesto con una ceja arqueada. Entendió su muda pregunta al instante. "Intento ayudaros a ti ya tu hermano" susurró mientras tapaba el receptor del teléfono. Itachi entrecerró los ojos sin acabar de fiarse.

- Sí. Sí. Está bien –dijo con satisfacción, sabiéndose ganador- Muchas gracias por todo. Sí, no se preocupe, ahora mismo abono el importe. Buenas noches.

Colgó el teléfono. Alzó el rostro y observó a Itachi con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

- Ya no tienes de qué preocuparte. Ahora mismo traen aquí a tu hermano. Así no tendrás que estar con esa cara de palo toda la noche –Itachi le observó con desconfianza- Tranquilo, no pienso tocaros a ninguno de los dos- Deidara frunció el ceño ante el silencio del moreno- Tampoco tienes que agradecérmelo con tanta efusividad –comentó mordaz.

- Quién va a traer aquí a Sasuke –inquirió con seriedad.

- Me han dicho que sería un tal Kabuto quien le acercaría.

- Mierda – dijo el moreno mientras se acercaba a toda prisa a Deidara y comenzaba a quitarle el abrigo a tirones.

- ¡Ey! ¿Qué haces?

- Quizás hayas podido engañar a la persona de recepción, pero Kabuto, la mano derecha del dueño de este sitio, es distinto –dijo al tiempo que se deshacía de su chaqueta y comenzaba a desabrochar su camisa blanca de botones- Ese hombre es hábil con las palabras y muy observador. Si no das el pego, estamos perdidos.

- ¿Dar el pego? ¿A qué te refieres?

- Me refiero a que ese hombre no dejará a Sasuke libre por las buenas. Deberás convencerle de que esta noche nos vas a follar a los dos –Deidara hizo una mueca al escuchar esa palabra, pero Itachi le ignoró- hasta hartarte o hablará con Orochimaru y se llevará de nuevo a mi hermano.

- ¿Orochimaru es vuestro jefe?

- Sí.

Deidara observó con detenimiento cómo las rápidas manos de Itachi desabotonaban su camisa con presteza. De un tirón sacó la prenda de dentro de sus vaqueros y se la abrió, dejando al descubierto su pecho. El rubio se sintió repentinamente expuesto. Sin darle tiempo, Itachi llevó sus manos al pantalón del chico, soltó el botón de este y bajó la cremallera, dejando ver sus bóxer negros.

- ¡Ey! –protestó avergonzado.

- Quítate los zapatos y deshazte la coleta del pelo, ahora vuelvo.

Salió disparado hacia el baño antes de que Deidara pudiese replicar.

- Pervertido –susurró el Namikaze mientras obedecía a regañadientes.

Nunca se había avergonzado de su cuerpo, ni mucho menos. A decir verdad, estaba orgulloso de su desarrollada anatomía. Sin embargo, mostrarse así ante el Uchiha le hacía sonrojarse y sentirse como una virginal colegiala. "Estúpido" se insultó mentalmente "está harto de ver a hombres desnudos. Y seguramente sean mucho más expertos y apuestos que tú". Escuchó el ruido del agua de la ducha al caer justo antes de que Itachi apareciese a su lado nuevamente.

- Deben de estar a punto de llegar –indicó.

Se alejó un poco de Deidara, evaluándole con la mirada.

- Quítate la camisa –el chico obedeció- Ahora bájate un poco los vaqueros, un poco más. Deidara, no voy a quitarte nada –le dijo con voz exasperada- Bájatelos un poco más. Así. Ya está.

El rubio miró hacia abajo, sonrojándose al instante. El moreno le obligaba a mostrar su sexo más de lo que querría ya que, a pesar de ir cubierto por el bóxer, éste no tapaba ni su tamaño ni su forma. Alzó la vista para fulminar al ojinegro con su mirada. Itachi le ignoró. Se acercó a él y agarró su rostro entre las manos, alzándolo con suavidad. Deidara había vuelto a sonrojarse. No obstante, su intensa mirada era desafiante.

- Perfecto –murmuró.

- Pero… estoy medio desnudo y sonrojado –comentó al notarse arder las mejillas justo en el punto donde el moreno las había tocado.

- Tranquilo, Kabuto pensará que has bebido. Si mantienes una pose autoritaria y esa mirada desafiante ni se le ocurrirá que tu estado se debe a la vergüenza.

Deidara estaba a punto de replicar cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Los dos chicos se miraron mientras desde el otro lado volvían a llamar con insistencia.

- Es él –susurró Itachi- Lo dejo todo en tus manos –observó brevemente a Deidara antes de relajar su gesto- Puedes hacerlo.

- Lárgate antes de que te vea –respondió en voz baja.

Vio al Uchiha desaparecer en el baño y entornar la puerta. El rubio inspiró hondo y se encaminó a la puerta. "No lo pienses, no lo pienses, no lo pienses" se repetía mentalmente mientras su mano se acercaba lentamente al picaporte. Abrió de golpe.

De pie en el pasillo se encontraba un joven moreno con rasgos muy parecidos a los de Itachi, aunque sin aquellas marcadas ojeras. Su pelo corto se alzaba en suaves picos que se esparcían hacia todos los lugares en un peinado rebelde y desenfadado. Sus ojos, tan oscuros como los de su hermano, le miraban desafiantes y orgullosos.

- Tú debes de ser Sasuke –recordó de pronto cómo le había llamado Itachi y sonrió con gesto sugerente- Me alegro de conocerte por fin.

- Y usted debe de ser el que ha pagado esta noche por estar con los dos hermanos Uchiha, ¿no?

Con aire desganado, como si no quisiese hacerlo, Deidara giró el rostro hacia el hombre que acababa de hablar. Kabuto sonreía abiertamente, pero era incapaz de ocultar el odio que reflejaban sus ojos. "Yo también sé ser cínico" pensó el ojiazul mientras le devolvía la sonrisa.

- Así es –indicó. Volvió a dirigir su mirada al moreno, quien le observaba con suspicacia- Tranquilo, chico –acarició el rostro del joven Uchiha con una de sus manos- te aseguro que esta noche nos lo vamos a pasar muy bien.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja, desafiante. "Ayúdame un poco, ¿quieres?" pensó Deidara con desesperación. Se obligó mentalmente a serenarse. Lo primero era deshacerse de Kabuto.

- ¡Ah, es cierto! –dijo como por casualidad- Se me olvidaba que debo pagarte por esta belleza –de un tirón acercó a Sasuke hasta él y le apretó las nalgas con fuerza, haciendo que el joven diese un respingo, sobresaltado.

- Así es –se limitó a repetir el peligris con su falsa sonrisa.

Deidara se encaminó rápidamente hasta el sofá. Agarró su mochila y sacó a toda prisa su cartera.

- Me temo que sólo puedo pagarte con tarjeta –dijo mientras se giraba para volver a la puerta.

Sin embargo, los recién llegados ya no se encontraban allí, sino que se habían metido en la sala. El Uchiha se había parado prácticamente al lado de la puerta. No obstante, Kabuto se dirigía con paso decidido hacia el baño. Sin duda el sonido del agua de la ducha le había alertado de que era allí donde se encontraba Itachi. "¡Mierda!". Deidara voló hasta él. De un salto se puso en mitad de la puerta del baño, impidiendo el paso al hombre de gafas.

- ¿Está ahí Itachi? –preguntó con voz curiosa.

- Sí, pero me temo que en estos momentos no está visible –contestó con una suave sonrisa en sus labios.

- Descuide, no sería la primera vez que le veo sin nada encima.

Ese comentario molestó al rubio.

- Tal vez. Pero no me agrada que alguien moleste a mi chico cuando está preparándose para mí. Es un vicio bastante caro y me gusta que, cuando le compro, me preste toda su atención –clavó su azulina mirada en Kabuto- Si te ve sólo conseguirás molestarnos a él y, por consiguiente, a mí. ¿Me he explicado con claridad?

- Perfectamente.

- En ese caso, lárgate de aquí –dijo Deidara con indiferencia- Mañana antes de irme me encargaré de pagar en recepción las atenciones de Sasuke.

- Lamento decirle que debe pagarme ahora mismo, señor. No me mire así –se defendió de la dura mirada de Deidara- Son las reglas del negocio.

El rubio le tendió la tarjeta con enojo. Ese hombre le molestaba demasiado. Su sola presencia la irritaba y ponía la piel de gallina a partes iguales. Esperó pacientemente mientras finalizaba la gestión con el datáfono.

- Aquí tiene su tarjeta –sonrió, devolviéndole el plástico a su dueño.

Deidara la recogió sin contestarle, pero no se movió de su sitio. Aguardó mientras notaba a Kabuto evaluarle de arriba abajo con su obscena mirada. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, pero no lo mostró.

- ¿Está seguro de que los dos hermanos no son demasiado para usted? –cuestionó con voz malévola.

- Eso es algo que no te incumbe –respondió con voz dura- Lo que haga con ellos no es asunto tuyo. Y mucho me temo que si sigues haciéndome perder el tiempo de esta manera, tendré que poner una queja a tu nombre, Kabuto.

El de gafas no pareció sorprendido de que conociese su nombre.

- Lamento si le he molestado, señor –se disculpó al tiempo que hacia una burlona inclinación de cabeza- Si tiene problemas con algo no dude en llamar y le ayudaremos a resolverlo inmediatamente.

Entendiendo a qué se refería Deidara apretó los dientes, enfadado. Ese hombre era absolutamente repelente. Clavó su mirada en él, indicándole que se marchase de una vez por todas. El peligris rió suavemente mientras echaba un último vistazo al menor de los Uchiha.

- Pásalo bien, Sasuke –se despidió antes de cerrar la puerta.

Deidara y Sasuke cruzaron una mirada, atentos. Esperaron hasta escuchar los pasos de Kabuto alejarse por el pasillo. Con un suspiro de alivio, el rubio se subió y abrochó el pantalón. Se apartó cuando Sasuke pasó por su lado hacia el baño, en busca de su hermano. Sin decir una palabra, se acercó al sofá y recogió su camisa. El agua de la ducha se detuvo y escuchó a los dos hermanos hablar de regreso a la entrada.

- ¿Seguro que estás bien? –inquirió Itachi con preocupación- ¿De verdad que no te ha hecho nada?

- No, Itachi, no me ha hecho nada, tranquilo. No le dio tiempo –sonrió abiertamente.

- No sabes cuánto me alegro.

Mientras estaba de espaldas abotonándose la camisa, el Namikaze observó a los dos chicos fundirse en un fraternal abrazo lleno de cariño. Apartó la mirada al instante, sintiéndose un intruso en esa escena. Notó que, tras la abierta muestra de cariño, el mayor agarraba a su hermano por los hombros y le acercaba hasta él.

- Sasuke, te presento a Deidara. Deidara, él es mi hermano pequeño, Sasuke.

El menor se mostró repentinamente interesado. Con ojos curiosos analizó al rubio. Sintiéndose observado, el muchacho le tendió la mano afablemente.

- Es un placer, Sasuke.

El chico le estrechó la mano.

- Lo mismo digo. Llevo mucho tiempo escuchando hablar de ti –comentó- Me alegro de poder conocerte por fin.

En esos momentos fue Deidara quien se mostró sorprendido. Dirigió su mirada a Itachi, interrogándole. El moreno se limitó a mirarle fijamente, sin decir nada.

- ¿Y cómo es que se os ocurrió este plan? –preguntó Sasuke, interrumpiendo el silencio.

- Lo cierto es que fue Deidara –respondió el mayor. El pequeño echó una fugaz mirada al rubio- Fue él quien decidió llamar y pedirte para que pasases la noche aquí con nosotros.

- ¡Ah! –fue todo contestó.

Los dos hermanos tomaron asiento en el sofá, uno al lado del otro. El Namikaze acabó de atarse los cordones de las deportivas y se sentó en un pequeño sillón que había al lado de los hermanos. Agarró su mochila del suelo.

- Tomad –dijo extendiendo dos cajitas a los hermanos- no sé si habéis cenado, pero yo estoy hambriento. Podéis tomaros esto.

Los Uchiha aceptaron de buen grado las pequeñas tarteras de plástico que les acababa de ofrecer. Al abrirlas descubrieron que se trataba de arroz blanco con trozos de pollo al curry. A modo de respuesta, sus tripas rugieron sonoramente, por lo que procedieron a separar los palillos que acompañaban cada tartera para disponerse a comer.

- ¿Y tú? –preguntó repentinamente Itachi antes de dar el primer bocado- ¿No vas a cenar, Deidara?

- Tranquilo, tengo un bocadillo que me sobró esta mañana –dijo mientras lo sacaba de su mochila envuelto en papel de aluminio - ¿Ves? –sonrió.

Itachi no dijo nada. Le miró en silencio, dibujando una media sonrisa de lado que no pasó desapercibida para el rubio. "Dios" pensó Deidara con la respiración contenida "es hermoso". Sin embargo, algo en su interior le avisó de que ese gesto no se debía a él, sino a la presencia de su hermano menor. Ya le había dejado claro que todo el mundo le era indiferente. Aunque, a raíz de lo que acababa de ver, el único que no se atenía a esa descripción era Sasuke. Seguramente se alegraba de que su hermano pudiese pasar un rato agradable sin tener que preocuparse por él. Dio un mordisco al tiempo que escuchaba un sonoro gemido salir de la boca del menor de los moreno.

- Hacía años que no probaba este plato –dijo con voz contenida- Ya casi ni recordaba su sabor. Está delicioso –clavó su oscura mirada en Deidara -Gracias.

El rubio sonrió.

- No hay de qué. Pero espera a probar el postre –auguró mirando fugazmente a Itachi con intención- te vas a chupar los dedos.

* * *

**Madre mía, no os hacéis una idea de la ilusión que me hacía subir este capítulo (aunque no lo parezca). Desde el principio me imaginé esta escena... y resulta que al intentar escribirla era incapaz. ¡No sabía cómo expresar el encontronazo entre Deidara y Kabuto! Quería que fuese tensa a la par que sugerente, que a Deidara le molestase que Kabuto quisiese ver a Itachi y demás... No sé si he logrado mi objetivo pero, al menos, espero que os haya gustado esa parte :)**

**Ya adelanto que el siguiente capítulo es continuación de este (los he separado para que no se hiciese muy largo :S) y también lo tengo pensado desde hace tiempo. Ojalá que también os guste n.n Y sí, a partir del próximo capítulo habrá más acercamiento entre Itachi y Deidara. Habrá más "tensión sexual no resuelta" (o sí), más tocamientos y demás. No sé explicarme, gomen xD**

**Bueno, ya me voy despidiendo :P Espero que nos volvamos a encontrar en breve.**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	7. Por Ti

**¡Hello everybody! Jajajaja, hoy estoy hipermegafeliz. ¿Que por qué? ¡Pues porque he actualizado en el plazo que dije! Seguro que más de una pensaba que me iba a olvidar hasta dentro de varios meses. Pero, si soy sincera, yo mismo me he asombrado de tenerlo listo una semana después de subir el capítulo 6 :P Pero conste que cuando me pongo seria con algo, lo cumplo. Y esta vez quería hacer las cosas bien para agradecer vuestro seguimiento de "El Precio de tu Cuerpo". Pues nada, nada. Ya os dejo con el capítulo 7 de esta historia. ¡Espero que os guste!**

* * *

Capítulo 7: Por Ti

- Vaya, es realmente asombroso – reconoció Sasuke con admiración malamente disimulada- Itachi no exageraba cuando hablaba de tu arte.

Deidara miró abiertamente a Itachi, pero este se mostraba atento a los diseños que el rubio había hecho en los últimos tiempos y que su hermano sostenía sobre sus piernas. Hacía mucho tiempo que el Namikaze se había acostumbrado a llevar con él un cuaderno de dibujo en el que esbozaba bocetos y trazos más elaborados siempre que tenía un rato libre o veía algo que llamaba su atención. Así pues, esa noche había acudido con su particular lienzo al edificio y, cuando después de cenar surgió el tema de su afición, no dudó en mostrar sus obras.

El rubio disfrutó al notar el parecido que existía entre los dos hermanos. No se trataba simplemente del físico –una cuestión más que notable cuando estaban juntos- ni de su forma de ser. También era algo que se podía percibir en su manera de apreciar todo cuanto les rodeaba. Ya lo había visto con Itachi, pero aún así le sorprendió darse cuenta de la actitud de Sasuke, sorprendida y admirada, al recorrer con la mirada y los dedos cada una de sus pinturas. Era como si hiciese mucho tiempo que no veían algo semejante. Y Deidara se sentía tremendamente feliz de ser el primero en darles ese gusto personal.

Distraído, el muchacho fijó su azulina mirada en el mayor de los dos Uchiha. Esa noche había mantenido una actitud bastante callada, hablando casi exclusivamente cuando se le hacía una pregunta directa o cuando quería hacerle algún comentario a su hermano. Comentario que, normalmente, iba acompañado de una sonrisa y una voz suave. Como en ese preciso instante en que ambos hermanos comentaban la naturalidad de los colores y trazos de uno de los diseños del joven. Se le notaba realmente distendido en esos momentos. Deidara habría deseado ser él a quien le dirigiese palabras aterciopeladas y sonrisas que quitaban el aliento. Sin embargo, se conformó con ser un mero espectador. Itachi estaba feliz y relajado, y eso era cuanto necesitaba para sentirse satisfecho. Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando, de pronto, notó la oscura mirada del mayor clavada en él. Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, sintiendo al instante que su cuerpo aumentaba de temperatura. Esa mirada tan profunda, tan enigmática, era tremendamente varonil. Y resultaba tan fácil dejarse perder en ella que le asustó darse cuenta de lo mucho que le costaba mantener la coherencia en sus pensamientos. Itachi debió notar que su actitud estaba causando problemas en el cerebro de Deidara porque no tardó en bajar la mirada, devolviéndola al cuaderno de dibujo que ojeaba su hermano.

- ¿Y en qué te inspiras para crear todo esto? –preguntó Sasuke con curiosidad- ¿Lo meditas antes o simplemente te dejas llevar por tus gustos?

- Me dejo llevar por mis gustos –indicó Deidara al tiempo que procuraba recomponerse.

- Ya decía yo… Los diseños son muy variados en cuanto a temas y diseños. Pero todos tienen algo en común.

- Sí, que los he hecho yo –dijo Deidara de manera elocuente.

- No –contradijo el moreno- Es otra cosa –siguió con sus dedos las líneas de las alas de un ave que se erguía orgulloso en mitad de la hoja, enorme, con sus amplias alas de fuego extendidas, desafiante- No sé explicarlo con palabras, pero es algo que se percibe a simple vista. –Alzó la mirada hacia su hermano- ¿Tú entiendes a lo que me refiero?

Itachi negó con la cabeza.

- No. Yo sólo veo dibujos y colores. Me temo que en lo referente al arte soy un negado –sonrió con dulzura- En eso sabes tú más que yo. Bueno –añadió, mirando directamente al rubio- y Deidara, por supuesto.

Un intenso cosquilleo recorrió al muchacho a la altura del estómago. ¿Eso había sido un piropo? Disimulado, por supuesto, pero alabanza al fin y al cabo hacia su persona y sus cualidades artísticas. Le había gustado.

- Puede ser –comentó Sasuke, ajeno al cruce de miradas entre los otros dos-. En cualquier caso, son dibujos increíbles.

- ¿De verdad que te gustan? –preguntó el rubio a Sasuke.

- Claro. ¿Por qué iba a mentir?

- En ese caso, quédate el cuaderno.

Los dos morenos le miraron, sorprendidos. Deidara se encogió de hombros.

- Yo puedo comprar otro cuaderno de dibujo en cualquier momento. Así que, si tanto te gusta, puedes quedarte ese –sonrió.

- No puede –indicó Itachi-. No se nos permite tener ningún tipo de efecto personal, a excepción de la ropa.

- ¿Nada de nada? –Deidara estaba sorprendido.

- No.

El Namikaze se quedó callado, meditando. El control al que sometían a esos dos chicos –y a todos los hombres que estaban atados a ese lugar, pensó- era excesivo. Por poco que fuese, cualquiera debería tener derecho a poder contar con algo de su propiedad, ya fuese un colgante, una figura o una simple colonia. Tamborileó con los dedos sobre sus labios cerrados.

- ¿Y si se trata de un solo dibujo? –preguntó al fin- Es decir, puedes arrancar una de las hojas, la que más te guste, doblarla y guardártela –añadió al ver el desconcierto de los dos chicos- Mientras no te lo descubran no habrá problemas, ¿no?

- No, pero… -empezó Itachi.

- ¿Puedo? –le cortó Sasuke.

Los dos morenos se miraron. El mayor fue repentinamente consciente de que hacía demasiado que su hermano no tenía nada que pudiese denominar suyo. Cuando les habían llevado a ese lugar les habían privado de todo tipo de lujos, incluyendo su libertad. Desvió su mirada al cuaderno de dibujo. Pensándolo fríamente no era gran cosa, pero para Sasuke significaba mucho. El primer regalo que alguien le hacía en años, además de su única posesión. Levantó la cabeza.

- ¿No te importa? –preguntó directamente a Deidara.

El chico negó con la cabeza.

- En absoluto. Que elija el que más le guste y se lo quede.

Sasuke abrió el cuaderno desde el principio y revisó todos los dibujos. Deseaba quedarse con algún diseño lleno de fuerza, de vida, de color. El problema era que casi todos los bocetos le trasmitían esas sensaciones, por lo que su elección resultaba compleja. Tras unos minutos pasando hojas ante el silencio de los mayores, el chico se detuvo en una de las láminas. Ojeó con minuciosidad el diseño hasta que, finalmente, agarró la hoja por uno de sus extremos y tiró de ella, separándola del cuaderno.

- ¿Cuál has elegido? –preguntó Deidara, curioso.

Por toda respuesta Sasuke giró la hoja, mostrando el dibujo de un enorme águila que volaba batiendo las alas mientras en sus garras llevaba una gigantesca y larga serpiente. El ave se mostraba dominante, con una mirada decidida que se apoyaba en la fuerza que transmitían sus alas extendidas. Por el contrario, el reptil se debatía entre sus garras, moribunda, pero sin rendirse a su inevitable destino.

El rubio lo observó con detenimiento. Resultaba muy apropiado que se hubiese decantado por esa pintura. Cuando él mismo la había visto en un documental de naturaleza animal había sentido la necesidad de plasmar la escena con sus manos. Lo había interpretado como la vida misma, la necesidad del propio ser humano, el cual se autoimponía la innecesaria necesidad de subyugar a unos con tal de que otros siguiesen en la cúspide del poder. Con la única salvedad de que para el águila ese simple gesto significaba su supervivencia hasta el día siguiente, pues necesitaba alimentarse. Un poder oculto e increíble del que se valía para salir adelante. Así lo había interpretado el chico. Y, al parecer, también Sasuke.

- Me parece perfecto –indicó con un asentimiento de cabeza.

- Lo sé –coincidió el menor. Un pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza. Le miró con suspicacia- Pero no me regalarás esto a modo de disculpa por haberme tocado el trasero delante de Kabuto, ¿verdad?

Deidara abrió los ojos al máximo. Con todo lo ocurrido en esa noche se le había olvidado ese pequeño detalle. Automáticamente alzó la cabeza para mirar a Itachi. Este le observaba con una ceja enarcada, en silencio, esperando una explicación a esa escena que él no había presenciado y de la que había acabado enterándose.

- Espera, no es lo que piensas –se apresuró a decir mientras gesticulaba con las manos- Me dijiste que mi actuación tenía que ser creíble para que no nos descubriese, así que…

- ¿Por eso me tocaste el culo? –continuó Sasuke, cortándole con satisfacción. No sabía por qué pero le gustaba fastidiarle un poco. Ese chico era muy gracioso cuando se ponía nervioso.

- Deja de repetir que te toqué el culo, ¿quieres? –indicó con fastidio- Dicho así suena muy mal. En serio, Itachi, no lo hice a posta –aseguró dirigiéndose directamente al hermano mayor- No sabía qué hacer y me pareció una buena idea, eso es todo. Pero no pretendía nada más, te lo aseguro.

- Pues me apretaste el carrillo con ganas, no puedes negarlo –dijo el chico.

Deidara le miró con incredulidad. ¿Es que ese niño pretendía arruinar su escasa relación con Itachi? Lo estaba haciendo a posta, eso seguro. Notaba la oscura satisfacción que sentía con cada comentario que realizaba. Estaba a punto de contestarle cuando escuchó una suave risa. Miró a Itachi, quien se tapaba la boca con una mano mientras su cuerpo vibraba a causa de la risa.

- Tranquilo, Deidara –dijo al fin con una sonrisa en los labios- A pesar de ese percance, lo hiciste muy bien –se giró para observar a su hermano- Y tú –dijo pinchándole cariñosamente la frente con dos dedos- Deja de molestarle.

- Está bien –concedió el chico a regañadientes.

- De todas formas –comenzó el rubio- ese hombre, Kabuto… No me gusta un pelo. Su sola presencia es escalofriante –recordó su viperina mirada.

- ¿Qué esperabas? –inquirió el pequeño de los tres- Es la mano derecha de Orochimaru. ¿No le habías avisado de eso, Itachi?

- Sí. Pero por muchas explicaciones y descripciones que se den, es imposible hacerse una idea de cómo es en realidad ese chico –dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Es repulsivo –añadió Deidara, aún recordándole- Desprende maldad y astucia a partes iguales. No me gustaría encontrármelo en la calle –aseguró.

- Pues imagínate aguantarle todos los días aquí –comentó Sasuke con voz apagada.

El ojiazul no pudo evitar fijar su cristalina mirada en el pequeño. Era incapaz de concebir que algún ser humano pudiese hacer daño a los más débiles e indefensos. Y, sin embargo, sabía de buena tinta que eso ocurría día a día en todo el mundo. No había más que ver las noticias para darse cuenta de que el mundo estaba realmente mal y que, lamentablemente, a nadie le interesaba hacer que esa situación cambiase. Pero descubrir que esos maltratos, esos abusos y esa indiferencia se daba en su propia ciudad, tan cerca de él… Chasqueó la lengua con fastidio.

- Tiene que haber algo –murmuró.

Los hermanos le miraron. Aguardaron unos segundos en los que no obtuvieron respuesta. Deidara parecía estar muy lejos de ellos, sumido repentinamente en sus propios pensamientos.

- Deidara –llamó Itachi- ¿de qué hablas?

El chico le miró sobresaltado por su voz. Negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

- No es nada –dijo.

Ya tendría tiempo de pensar en ello más tarde.

Los chicos cambiaron de tema. Hablar de cosas vacuas era más entretenido que mantener conversaciones serias sobre asuntos que escapaban a su control. Pasadas unas horas, los tres charlaban animadamente y reían, habiendo perdido completamente la noción del tiempo. Era extraño, pero los dos Uchiha se sentían relajados y a gusto, como si estuviesen en familia, aunque jamás lo confesarían en voz alta. La primera norma que les habían enseñado al entrara ahí, aparte de complacer a los clientes y hacer cuanto les pidiesen, era a mantener la compostura y fingir. Y en ese área eran realmente buenos.

Por su parte, Deidara estaba disfrutando cada una de las historias que le contaban. Porque, a pesar de no conocer la mayoría de los lugares que mencionaban ni a las personas que habían formado parte de su pasado, sentía que conocer cada uno de esos detalles le acercaba un poco más a Itachi. Intentaba imaginar cada una de las escenas que habían vivido en su infancia. Tras meditarlo en silencio mientras les escuchaba, concluyó que ambos habían sido niños normales y corrientes con ilusiones y perspectivas de futuro que se vieron repentinamente truncadas. Aún así, existía algo que conectaba el pasado y el presente de los Uchiha. Itachi, formal y primogénito, siempre se había preocupado de cuidar y proteger a su querido hermano pequeño. Y, a pesar de las dificultades actuales, seguía esforzándose por cumplir ese cometido. "Eres demasiado leal" pensó el rubio con una sonrisa, "demasiado sensible, Itachi. Aunque te empeñes en ocultarlo". De forma distraída observó cómo Sasuke se estiraba con signos visibles de fatiga.

- Vamos, Sasuke, ya es hora de que te vayas a la cama- dijo Itachi al verle bostezar por cuarta vez seguida.

El menor hizo un puchero en señal de molestia porque su querido hermano le tratase como a un niño pequeño. Sin embargo, era tontería negar que estaba rendido. El cansancio de toda la semana se había acumulado en su cuerpo. Si a eso le sumaba la tensión vivida en las últimas horas, el resultado era el actual.

- Pero…

- Puedes acostarte en la cama de la habitación –dijo Deidara.

- ¿Y dónde dormirás tú?

- Tranquilo, no tengo sueño. Además, puedo dar una cabezada en este sillón. Aunque no lo parezca es bastante cómodo –golpeó con una mano el apoyabrazos para reafirmar sus palabras.

- Está bien.

El menor de los morenos dio un suave beso a Itachi en la mejilla y se dirigió a la habitación.

- Deidara –dijo desde el marco de la puerta de la sala. El rubio se giró hacia él- Gracias por lo de esta noche.

- No hay de qué –sonrió.

Volvió a acomodarse mientras escuchaba la puerta cerrarse. Al alzar la cabeza se encontró con la oscura mirada de Itachi. Le observaba con un brillo peculiar en los orbes que no había visto antes. Ladeó la cabeza, curioso.

- ¿Ocurre algo?

- No.

- ¿Entonces?¿A qué viene esa mirada?

El chico guardó silencio unos segundos antes de contestar.

- Eres muy raro –afirmó-. Jamás había conocido a alguien como tú.

El rubio hizo una mueca divertida. No era la primera vez que le llamaban raro, aunque a él no le acababa de molestar. Él era como era y punto. Y a quien no le gustase, que mirase hacia otro lado. Aunque Itachi no tuviese la posibilidad de alejarse de él.

- ¿Y eso es malo? –intentó ocultar el tono preocupado ante su pensamiento. Quizás estuviese obligando al muchacho a soportarle en contra de sus propios deseos.

- Al contrario –aseguró el chico. Dibujó una suave sonrisa-. Me alegro de haberme podido cruzar con alguien como tú… dadas las circunstancias.

- ¿Lo dices por lo que he hecho esta noche?

- Sí.

Deidara sintió que un fuerte peso oprimía de pronto su pecho. No era por él, sino por lo que había hecho por su hermano. Eso era lo único que había conmovido a Itachi.

- No tiene mayor mérito –dijo con voz seria- Estabas preocupado por tu hermano. Y yo estaba preocupado por ti. Trayendo aquí a Sasuke ganábamos todos, ¿no?

- No lo hiciste por él –comprendió Itachi.

- Sí y no –contestó Deidara. Acariciaba la palma de su mano contra la tela del vaquero en un intento de secar el sudor que comenzaba a generar-. Sé que suena egoísta, pero lo he hecho principalmente por ti. Te quiero, Itachi –afirmó mirándole directamente a los ojos-. Ya te lo dije una vez y no me importa repetirlo hasta que me creas.

El moreno le sostuvo la mirada. Su expresión era indescifrable, pero Deidara tuvo la convicción de que, por primera vez, le estaba escuchando de verdad, prestándole toda su atención. Y no pensaba desaprovechar el momento.

- No me gusta verte preocupado, ni triste, ni afligido. Cuando esta noche te vi tan distante… -suspiró. Era mejor jugar todas sus cartas a tener que arrepentirse por quedarse a medias- Me dolió. Por eso intenté ayudarte de la manera que fuese –observó al moreno-. Sé que para ti significa algo distinto que para mí. Crees que tener dinero es la clave para ser alguien en este mundo. Y aborreces a los ricos por eso mismo, a mí incluido. Pero con lo que he hecho antes no pretendo comprar tu cariño ni que te sientas forzado a nada –dijo-. Lo he hecho simplemente por ti. Porque me importas.

Esperó alguna respuesta, mas esta no llegó. El Uchiha seguía en silencio, escrutándole con la mirada. Deidara le contempló esperanzado, pero el otro se limitó a bajar la cabeza en silencio. Al parecer, no tenía nada que contestarle salvo un incómodo silencio de indiferencia.

Frustrado, se levantó de su sitio con brusquedad y desapareció del salón. Se sentía completamente idiota. Creía que abriéndose al moreno le mostraría que no mentía. Pero lo único que había recibido a cambio era nada. Se golpeó mentalmente por su estupidez. ¿Es que acaso no aprendía? Estaba acostumbrado a sacrificarse por los demás, a hacer cosas por ellos. Y siempre recibía lo mismo a cambio de su ayuda. Nada.

"Esto es distinto" pensó mientras entraba en el baño. La lujosa sala estaba revestida por azulejos blancos con matices azulados. Una elegante ducha con hidromasaje se ubicaba en una de las esquinas de la habitación. Al otro extremo se encontraba el inodoro. Deidara anduvo de frente, directo al hermoso lavabo de mármol que se encontraba delante de la puerta, justo contra la pared opuesta. "Esta vez no es como las anteriores. Se trata de algo más importante. El amor no nace de un día para otro, Deidara". Frotó sus manos con el agua helada del grifo mientras hacía su discurso mental. "Sólo hay que darle tiempo. No puede agarrarse eternamente a su odio. Yo soy distinto. Antes o después tendrá que verlo". Se inclinó y refrescó su rostro. "Lo importante es no rendirse, Deidara. En toda tu vida has aprendido a no rendirte antes de tiempo, a no tirar la toalla". Agarró uno de los suaves paños que se apilaban perfectamente doblados al lado del lavabo y se secó la cara. Se irguió con los ojos tapados por la tela. Al bajarla, miró de frente al espejo, intentando decidir el aspecto que reflejaba. Sin embargo, antes de poder hacerlo se giró, sobresaltado.

- Itachi –dijo-. Me has asustado.

El muchacho se había quedado parado bajo el marco de la entrada. Cuando el rubio le miró, el Uchiha se metió en el baño. Cerró lentamente la puerta a sus espaldas, evitando emitir cualquier ruido que pudiese alertar a Sasuke.

- ¿Qué haces? –preguntó el rubio al ver cómo se acercaba hacia él con paso decidido.

Sin decir una palabra, Itachi se aproximó a él. Deidara retrocedió por instinto. Esquivó el largo mueble del lavabo sin entender por qué el moreno seguía aproximándose a él. Su espalda chocó contra la pared que quedaba entre la ducha y el mueble.

- Itachi, ¿qué estás haciendo? –preguntó con seriedad.

El Uchiha no contestó. Ante la afilada mirada azulada que le seguía con cuidado se situó delante del rubio, dejando sus cuerpos tan próximos que casi se tocaban. Con un fluido movimiento llevó su boca al hueco del cuello del muchacho y le besó.

El Namikaze se quedó de piedra. Notaba perfectamente los labios de Itachi acariciándole la sensible piel con suavidad, casi con ternura, pero no era capaz de reaccionar. Con cuidado, el mayor introdujo una pierna entre las extremidades inferiores del chico, obligándole a separarlas. Deidara expulsó todo el aire de sus pulmones de golpe en un intenso jadeo al sentir la cadera del moreno oprimiéndole sutilmente la entrepierna.

Itachi aprovechó la pasividad de su acompañante para actuar. Abrió los botones de su camisa al tiempo que seguía besándole el cuello. Cuando tuvo acceso directo a su pecho, lo acarició con las manos, deteniéndose unos minutos en sus duros pezones. A continuación, dejó que una de sus manos resbalase por su vientre hasta su entrepierna. No se extrañó al notar que el chico estaba reaccionando con mucha rapidez. Desabrochó el botón de su pantalón y bajó la cremallera. En pocos segundos, agarró el pene del rubio y lo sacó de su prisión de tela.

- Itachi, detente –susurró finalmente Deidara.

Con mucho esfuerzo había conseguido superar la impresión inicial. Y ahora que se esforzaba por pensar con algo de claridad podía entender las intenciones del moreno. Procuró separarle de él con sus manos. Sin embargo, sus intentos fueron en vano. Su cuerpo vibraba con cada roce, inundándole de una debilidad que atacaba cada parte de su cuerpo. Así, Itachi encontró fácil resistirse a su voluntad. Con una mano agarró las muñecas del rubio y las inmovilizó sobre sus cabezas, acorraladas contra la pared. Una vez separado de su cuerpo, Itachi se permitió el lujo de analizarle. Sus mejillas estaban coloradas y su respiración agitada hacía que su pecho subiese y bajase con una rápida cadencia. Seguramente se debía a que su otra mano no había dejado de acariciar su erección.

Deidara le miró, implorante. En ningún momento había buscado ese tipo de trato cuando le había traído a Sasuke a su lado. Su actitud no guardaba ninguna intención oculta, de la misma manera que no deseaba que Itachi actuase en contra de su propia voluntad. Por ello, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en separarse del moreno y acabar con la situación en la que se encontraban cuanto antes. Sin embargo, su cuerpo parecía oponerse a su mente. Un sonoro gemido escapó de sus labios. Y cuando Itachi volvió a su cuello sólo pudo alzar la cabeza para concederle más espacio mientras suspiraba suavemente de placer.

Con la erección perfectamente formada, el Uchiha acentuó su agarre y el movimiento sobre esta. Arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo. Resultaba increíble comprobar que un acto tan simple era capaz de provocar reacciones tan intensas en un cuerpo tan joven como el de Deidara. No sabía por qué, pero se sentía extrañamente fascinado por las leves vibraciones que recorrían el cuerpo del rubio mientras le masturbaba.

Sin poder contenerse por más tiempo, Deidara volvió a emitir otro ahogado gemido. La posición sumisa en la que se encontraba, sumado a la soltura con la que Itachi le tocaba, estaba causando estragos en su cerebro. A ese paso se correría en tiempo récord. Notaba los suaves dedos del moreno acariciar sus testículos justo antes de volver a agarrar con firmeza su tronco. Se movía arriba y abajo, repitiendo el gesto con una lenta cadencia.

Deidara sentía que iba a explotar. Su respiración se aceleraba con cada segundo que pasaba y notaba que toda la tensión se le agolpaba en la erección que tenía entre las piernas. "Mierda". No le gustaba estar a merced de nadie.

- Itachi –susurró en un murmullo.

Cerró los ojos, incapaz de detener el placer que estaba sintiendo. Ni siquiera fue consciente del momento en que el otro muchacho le soltó las muñecas para dedicarse a pellizcar sus pezones. Lo único en lo que podía concentrarse era en los suaves labios del moreno recorriendo su clavícula y en la mano que le apresaba, deslizándose arriba y abajo por su erecto pene.

El ojiazul dejó escurrir sus brazos por los azulejos, incapaz de mantenerlos en alto con sus propias fuerzas. Sintiéndose débil, apoyó las manos sobre el pecho de Itachi, notando en las yemas de los dedos los acelerados latidos de su corazón. ¿Acaso esa situación le había alterado? ¿Le ponía nervioso su cercanía? ¿O su estado se debía a otro motivo?

Movido por una corazonada el rubio dejó que su mano derecha descendiese muy lentamente por el pecho del mayor. Acarició sus costillas por encima de la camisa antes de dirigir los dedos a su vientre. Tragó saliva mientras seguía bajando hasta su pantalón. Sin embargo, Itachi le agarró por la muñeca con su mano libre antes de que llegase a su entrepierna.

- No voy a hacerte daño –dijo a duras penas con una voz que evidenciaba su estado de excitación. Su brillante mirada azulada se clavó en las pupilas negras del otro-. Sólo quería…

- Esto es sólo para ti –contestó Itachi en un murmullo.

Para reafirmar sus palabras acarició con la yema de su dedo gordo el glande del rubio, notándolo resbaladizo a causa del pre semen que estaba expulsando. Deidara gimió ante ese roce y rodeó con los brazos el cuello de Itachi, sabiendo que estaba cerca. Apenas unos cuantos frotes después, el rubio experimentó cómo su estómago se encogía al tiempo que una ardiente y brutal sensación se acumulaba en sus testículos. Inclinó la cabeza en el hombro de Itachi, quedando recostado sobre él. Cuando el orgasmo le golpeó, apretó el hombro del moreno fuertemente con los labios para mitigar el fuerte gemido que salió de su boca. A pesar de ello, el Uchiha siguió acariciando su duro miembro con fuerza, notando que aún no estaba del todo satisfecho, hasta que las piernas de Deidara fallaron. Sin querer, colgó todo su peso del cuello del moreno, quien estuvo cerca de perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo. Con algo de trabajo, apoyó una mano contra la pared mientras rodeaba la cintura de Deidara con el otro brazo y le ayudaba a llegar al suelo, donde le dejó sentado, recostado contra la pared.

Con la respiración muy agitada, el Namikaze intentó despejar el cansancio de su cuerpo. Miró a Itachi, quien se mantenía acuclillado enfrente de él. Su ropa mostraba espesas manchas blancas que se distribuían por toda su extensión, desde la parte superior hasta llegar a su pantalón. "Maldita sea" pensó. No había sido capaz de reprimir su deseo sexual y, para colmo, había manchado las prendas de vestir de Itachi con su semen. Le miró con la vista vidriosa.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó con voz cansada y débil.

El Uchiha llevó sus manos al pecho del rubio. Con delicadeza fue abrochando uno a uno los botones de su camisa, cubriéndolo.

- No te he agradecido debidamente lo que has hecho esta noche por mí, Deidara.

Cuando estaba a punto de cerrar el último ojal de la camisa, el ojiazul le detuvo las manos con una de la suyas.

- Yo… no quería esto, Itachi –dijo con voz pastosa-. No buscaba que me tocases así –sentía su cabeza muy pesada. La apoyó contra la pared y cerró los ojos- No quería esto –susurró.

Itachi observó en silencio cómo el rubio había caído dormido. Llevó las manos a su rostro con gesto de cansancio. La obligación le había acostumbrado a no mostrar sus sentimientos ni sus emociones. Sin embargo, lo que Deidara había hecho por Sasuke le había conmovido de verdad, pero su incapacidad para expresarse se había puesto en su contra. "Esto es lo único que puedo hacer por ti, Deidara" pensó, afectado. "No puedo darte lo que me pides. No puedo ser lo que quieres". Con un tenue sollozo, el moreno notó un par de lágrimas indiscretas rodar por su rostro. Él no era bueno para alguien como el chico que se encontraba dormido delante de él. Su cuerpo y su alma habían sido corrompidos hasta extremos indecibles. No había nada puro o nuevo que pudiese ofrecerle a Deidara a cambio de su cariño, de la misma manera que se le negaba la opción de ofrecerle un futuro juntos. Y estaba convencido de que, en cuanto el Namikaze fuese consciente de ello, se alejaría definitivamente de él, dejándole solo en ese antro.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? Madre mía, no recordaba lo difícil que es describir un lemon, ugh. Son tantas cosas las que imagino en mi cabeza en esos instantes que resulta tremendamente complicado hacer justicia a mi imaginación. Si narro los sentimientos de Itachi en ese momento no me da tiempo a contar que, mientras, Deidara no deja de removerse nervioso y completamente ido por el placer. En cualquier caso, el Uchiha comienza a desmoronarse y me da a mi que eso no le va a traer nada bueno :S**

**No sé si os habéis dado cuenta de las metáforas que intento meter en cada capítulo del fic. En este caso, le ha tocado el turno al águila y a la serpiente, dos símbolos reconocidos en _Naruto_ como referentes de Sasuke. Por eso me ha parecido apropiado que el chico se mostrase atraído por ese dibujo (aunque puede que tanto tema de diseños, colores y demás haya sido algo aburrido :S Pero es que es treméndamente difícil escribir nueve folios de word en los que todo cuanto ocurre sea acción Sin embargo, n****o creía que el final de este capítulo me fuese a quedar tan dramático y sentimental. Estoy pensando que sería una buena escena para una telenovela... Madre mía, creo que empiezo a desvariar. Y si digo que la he escrito mientras escuchaba K-Pop... es completamente incongruente: escribir algo dramático con un "chunda-chunda" de fondo. Vaya tela.**

**Bueno, que me enrollo como las persianas. Espero que hayáis disfrutado de este capítulo n.n No voy a dar fecha para el siguiente capítulo porque no me atrevo :S Aunque os aseguro que la cosa va a cambiar un poquito para bien de Itachi y Deidara. Así que, espero poder volver a actualizar en el plazo de un mes (sé que es mucho tiempo, pero así no me pillo los dedos :P). Además, tengo que preparar otros fics e historias que tengo en la cabeza y que no me dejan dormir...**

**Por cierto, que me se olvidaba: muchas gracias por todos los rr que he recibido hasta el momento y, sobre todo, por los del capítulo 6. Me hace mucha ilusión leerlos y ver que escribo algo que gusta :P**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	8. Dudas

**¡Hola de nuevo! Sé que vuelvo a ir con retraso y lo lamento de veras. Sólo diré que se me olvidó por completo que entre medias estaba Semana Santa. Además, estuve un tiempo enferma y lo que menos me apetecía era conectarme, mucho menos pensar, gomen. Espero que os guste este nuevo capítulo que, siento decir, lo cambié en el último momento, por lo que lo que pensaba que ocurriese a finales del capítulo 7-principios del 8, lo dejo íntegramente para el 8 (y creo que va a gustar bastante que cuente esa historia de un tirón en vez de dejarla a medias :P). Y ahora... ¡a leer!**

**P.D.: gracias a Isuki Uchiha por hacerme de beta con los últimos capítulos de esta historia. No sé qué sería de mí sin tus revisiones y tus aportes constructivos a esta historia (aunque siempre te parecen bien las ideas que te digo para cada capi :P).**

* * *

Capítulo 8: Dudas

- Ya veo –comentó con aire meditabundo.

- ¿Te parece raro?

El tono preocupado de su amigo hizo que Juugo le observase con atención. Suigetsu se mostraba especialmente ansioso por conocer su opinión. Sabía de sobra que sólo le había contado su experiencia vivida el día de su cumpleaños porque confiaba en él y en su capacidad para guardar silencio respecto al tema si él se lo pedía. Algo que, seguramente, haría. El chico se había callado el secreto durante bastante tiempo y, a primera hora de la tarde de ese caluroso miércoles, Juugo no pensaba traicionar su confianza. El pelinaranja meditó unos instantes su respuesta antes de verbalizarla en voz alta.

- Creo que no es tan raro como tú crees que parece –el peliblanco levantó una ceja a modo de interrogante-. Quiero decir –añadió ante el gesto de su mejor amigo- que era tu primera vez. Y, encima, cumpliendo una fantasía que deseabas realizar. Creo que se juntaron demasiadas cosas en un único momento: nervios, tensión, deseo, placer, …

El chico hizo una mueca de claro desacuerdo.

- Estás intentando quitarle hierro al asunto –le increpó con molestia antes de agarrar la pajita de su refresco entre sus labios para dar un pequeño sorbo.

- En absoluto. Te estoy diciendo lo que realmente pienso. Es posible que en ese momento no estuvieses mentalmente capacitado para esa experiencia. No me mires así, Suigetsu. No estoy diciendo que tu cerebro esté mal. Simplemente insinúo que fueron demasiadas emociones intensas para alguien inexperto y con ganas de… pasarlo bien.

El muchacho pensó seriamente esa explicación. Quizás tuviese razón. Tal vez la experiencia le había marcado porque había sido la primera y no podía compararla con ninguna otra. O porque había conocido lo que era el sexo con un desconocido que estaba completamente a su merced, tal y como deseaba e imaginaba en sus más íntimos sueños. O puede que fuese porque realmente le había gustado ese cuerpo que le había recibido aquella noche con jadeos y quejidos ahogados.

- ¿Y qué me dices de lo otro? –inquirió con algo de brusquedad.

- Que me parece normal. Piénsalo detenidamente, Suigetsu. Es la única persona con la que te has acostado, cuánto, ¿dos veces?

- Tres –reconoció con algo de vergüenza.

- Tres veces. Tus tres primeras veces. Él está acostumbrado a ello por el lugar en el que se encontraba, por eso, supongo, lo hizo bien. Pero para ti eran tus primeras experiencias. Es lógico que tengas ganas de volver a verle. El contacto con él te marcó. Lo que tienes que preguntarte ahora es si deseas volver a verle sólo por eso, porque fue tu primera vez, o por algo más.

Suigetsu entendió la indirecta. Debía averiguar si se sentía más atraído por su mismo sexo o por el género femenino. Y, una vez resuelto ese interrogante, debería pensar seriamente qué había significado aquel chico moreno de cabellos puntiagudos y piel clara para él. El mero hecho de abarcar mentalmente tantos asuntos le agotó.

- Está bien, iré paso a paso –aceptó finalmente-. Y, Juugo, con respecto a esta conversación…

Comenzó a mover distraídamente el refresco entre sus manos. Le superaba moralmente haberle contado todo ese asunto que no le dejaba dormir a su amigo de la infancia. Pero, a su vez, ahora que lo había hecho, sentía que se había quitado de encima un enorme peso.

- ¿Qué conversación? –inquirió el muchacho al tiempo que se llevaba una patata frita a la boca.

En silencio, los dos chicos se miraron a la cara y sonrieron, cómplices.

/-/

"El arte griego fue próspero y muy codiciado entre los coetáneos de la época de los grandes arquitectos y escultores. Todas sus construcciones se basaban en la armonía del conjunto, haciendo especial hincapié en los pequeños detalles (curvas de cuerpos, rostros, movimientos, elementos florales y ornamentales) que daban realismo y fuerza a cada gesto o pieza que se ha conservado hasta nuestros días."

Deidara releía una y otra vez el mismo párrafo de sus apuntes sin acabar de entenderlo. Estaba demasiado distraído como para comprender algo de esa breve introducción al tema sobre arte griego del que tenía examen a la semana siguiente. Se pasó las manos por el cabello con más frustración que cansancio. "Maldita sea" pensó con fastidio. "Os odio a todos. Egipcios, griegos, romanos, exámenes parciales de la universidad y al estúpido Itachi, uhn!". Con un suspiro derrotado se levantó de su escritorio, dejando el libro de Historia del Arte y sus apuntes abiertos sobre la mesa, y se tumbó cansinamente sobre la cama, bocarriba.

Sus últimos encuentros con el moreno no habían mejorado mucho su relación con el Uchiha mayor. De hecho, habían empeorado, si es que eso era posible. Desde que había ayudado a su hermano pequeño a escapar de las garras del repulsivo Kabuto –hacía ya más de dos meses-, Itachi había asumido un rol que Deidara aborrecía. El moreno seguía sintiéndose a gusto en su presencia pero, además, se mostraba alerta. Con el paso de los días parecía haberse dado cuenta del poder que ejercía sobre el rubio. Un poder seductor que el muy bastardo se había empeñado en dejar patente cada vez que se encontraban a solas. Un dominio de la situación potente e inexplicable que hacía que el ojiazul acabase con una maldita erección entre sus piernas que el moreno se encargaba de bajar displicentemente. Por suerte, en esos momentos el Namikaze conservaba la suficiente cordura como para imponer su voluntad ante la idea de ir más allá de los roces de las manos de Itachi.

"Itachi" murmuró cubriéndose los ojos con su antebrazo derecho "qué es lo que pretendes". Un estridente sonido le sobresaltó. Con un ágil movimiento se puso en pie y se acercó al escritorio donde descansaban sus libros. Revolvió las hojas de sus apuntes en busca del móvil, que vibraba y sonaba sin parar. En cuanto lo encontró, se lo acercó a la oreja y descolgó.

- ¿Diga? –contestó con un carraspeo.

- ¿Te molesto? –preguntó a su vez la voz al otro lado de la línea.

Deidara suspiró.

- No más que de costumbre, Suigetsu –sonrió, mordaz.

- Te quejas de vicio, primo. Seguro que si no me tuvieses me echarías en falta.

- Permíteme que lo dude… Bueno, hablando en serio, ¿qué querías?

- Me preguntaba si podría acercarme a casa de los tíos para hablar contigo. Es importante.

- Claro –dijo ante el tono urgente del chico-. Ven cuando quieras, yo estaré aquí toda la…

- ¿Están los tíos? –le cortó sin miramientos.

- No, mis padres están fuera, han salido a…

El sonido del timbre de la entrada hizo que se sobresaltara de nuevo.

- Suigetsu… -comenzó con una ceja enarcada.

- Te espero en la puerta.

Antes de que pudiese responder, el chico había cortado toda comunicación. El rubio resopló, molesto. Salió de su habitación y bajó las escaleras al trote. Con un gesto precipitado, abrió la enorme puerta blindada de la entrada, encontrándose con un sonriente joven que le enseñaba sus dientes afilados.

- Odio esa manía que tienes –se quejó Deidara- ¿Para qué llamas para decirme si puedes venir si ya estás aquí?

- Porque soy educado –se defendió mientras pasaba al lado de Deidara al interior de la casa-. Si me hubieses dicho que te pillaba en mal momento me habría marchado.

- Sabes que siempre eres bienvenido.

Con paso firme, los dos se encaminaron al salón.

- ¿Te apetece tomar algo? –preguntó el anfitrión, servicial.

- No, gracias, estoy servido.

El Namikaze no pudo evitar rodar los ojos al ver la botella que su primo llevaba siempre consigo, pajita incluida. Con un movimiento suave se sentó en el amplio sofá de antelina, indicando al chico que le imitase.

- Está bien –concedió el ojiazul- ¿Qué es eso tan importante de lo que me tenías que hablar con tanta urgencia?

Suigetsu no habló enseguida. Aguardó unos instantes para ordenar sus pensamientos, aunque finalmente optó por entrar directamente en el tema.

- ¿Te has acostado con alguien y no te le puedes quitar de la cabeza?

La pregunta pilló a Deidara completamente desprevenido.

- ¿Perdona? –inquirió atónito.

- Te voy a contar una cosa, pero no se la puedes decir a nadie, ni siquiera a tus padres, ¿entendido? –ante la seriedad con la que había soltado esa frase, que había sonado a amenaza, el rubio asintió en silencio.

El joven tomó aire, auto convenciéndose de que lo mejor era soltar su discurso cuanto antes. A fin de cuentas, había pasado cuatro días horribles, pensando una y otra vez sobre lo que su mejor amigo le había dicho y lo que él opinaba respecto al tema. Seguro que contárselo a su primo, conocer su criterio, le ayudaba a aclararse las ideas.

- Misamigosmehicieronunregalopormicumpleañosqueconsi stíaenpasarunanocheconunchicomuyatractivoparaqueme acostaseconél.Y,bueno,erarealmenteguapo,¿vale?Asíq ueyolohice,meacostéconélymegustó.Bueno,nomegustó,p eronomeimportarí .

Deidara se quedó pasmado mirándole. La velocidad a la que había hablado le había cogido tan de sopetón que no había entendido la mitad de sus palabras. Tal era así que mientras observaba a su primo, quien se mantenía a la espera visiblemente preocupado, su cerebro trataba de desgranar esa larguísima frase para encontrarle algún sentido. Lentamente, fue comprendiendo la implicación de lo que Suigetsu había dicho. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

- ¿¡Tus amigos te pagaron un prostituto!? –exclamó con energía.

- ¡Shhhhh!¡Baja la voz!

Los dos cruzaron una mirada. Rápidamente la expresión del rubio pasó del desconcierto a la sorpresa, finalizando en un claro gesto que exigía una explicación. Preparándose para lo peor, Suigetsu se explicó.

- Sí, eso mismo fue lo que me regalaron. Pero no fue idea mía, no se lo pedí en ningún momento. Fue idea suya.

El Namikaze mayor valoró esa afirmación, intentando averiguar cuánto tenía de cierta. Pensó que, realmente, daba igual. Lo hecho, hecho estaba. Se acomodó en el sofá con algo de incomodidad.

- Está bien. Entonces, te regalaron una noche con un chico y te gustó –resumió sin entrar en detalles- ¿Y qué me cuentas con eso? –preguntó entre molesto y perturbado.

- Te lo cuento porque quiero que me aconsejes, Deidara. Sí, me acosté con ese chico y sí, me gustó. Y el problema es que ahora no me lo puedo quitar de la cabeza de ninguna manera y no sé qué hacer –concluyó con enfado y nerviosismo.

Haciendo de tripas corazón, el mayor tomó las riendas del asunto.

- Vale, está bien, tranquilízate. A ver, cómo se llama ese chico con el que estuviste.

- No… no lo sé –Deidara enarcó una ceja-. Oye, no es culpa mía, al verle desnudo en la cama se me olvidó todo y sólo podía pensar en lo que iba a hacer con él y…

- Vale, vale, me hago una idea –le cortó su primo antes de que continuase-. No hace falta que entres en detalles –se aclaró la garganta antes de seguir hablando-. Está bien. Te… acostaste con él y te gustó. Y ahora no sabes… ¿qué, exactamente?

- No sé si siento algo por él.

- ¿¡Cómo puedes sentir algo por alguien de quien ni siquiera sabes su nombre!? –preguntó escandalizado.

- ¡Baja la voz, quieres! –le instó con un gesto-. Vale, sí, no sé su nombre. Pero eso no es lo importante. Deidara, si no te centras en el asunto no me sirves –le dijo, molesto-. A ver, es confuso. Juugo cree que es normal, que al ser mi primera vez que iba a hacerlo y, además, a cumplir una fantasía que tenía…

- Madre mía… -susurró Deidara al mismo tiempo que se sobaba la frente con la mano, cubriéndose los ojos.

- Pues por esas dos cosas cree que es normal que esté confuso. Él considera que fueron muchas sensaciones y experiencias en muy poco tiempo y eso me ha marcado. Pero no sé si tiene razón o no.

- Claro que tiene razón, Suigetsu –dijo el ojiazul con convicción-. La experiencia con ese chico te ha impactado por lo que Juugo te ha dicho. Una primera vez siempre es importante y más en este terreno. Así que…

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- ¿Qué?

- Que cómo lo sabes. ¿Te has acostado con alguien?

Deidara se sintió repentinamente expuesto ante la mirada afilada de su primo.

- No –reconoció con algo de vergüenza. Resultaba bochornoso que su primo pequeño se le hubiese adelantado a ese respecto-. Pero…

- Entonces, ¿cómo puedes saber que Juugo tiene razón? Ninguno de los dos habéis pasado por esa experiencia ni sabéis lo que se siente.

- No hay que ser muy inteligente para saber que esa es la única opción lógica en este asunto, Suigetsu –inquirió Deidara con voz dura.

El comentario molestó al chico. Se puso de pie con un murmullo de protesta. Tal vez habría sido mejor no haberle contado nada a su primo. Le molestaba que se creyese superior a él al realizar tal afirmación sobre lo que él sentía. Pero, sobre todo, le había dolido la manera despótica con la que lo había mencionado. Él había intentado hablar con él sobre sus sentimientos y ¿qué había obtenido por respuesta? Una contestación lógica que poco tenía que ver con las emociones humanas.

- ¿Y si os estuvieseis confundiendo? –preguntó de repente en voz baja- ¿Y si lo que creéis que es lo lógico es lo incorrecto para esta situación?

Observó con detenimiento a su primo.

- No estamos hablando de un problema matemático ni de una ecuación logarítmica, Deidara. Tampoco es algo que la ciencia pueda explicar. Entonces, ¿por qué aseguras tan ciegamente que la única opción viable es esa? ¿Por qué no aceptáis que cabe una pequeña posibilidad de que realmente esté enamorado de él?

- Porque es imposible enamorarse de alguien a quien ni siquiera conoces, Suigetsu.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó con afán- ¿Por qué estás tan seguro de eso? ¿Acaso lo has comprobado? Nunca has experimentado lo que se siente al estar físicamente con alguien. No comprendes la sensación que te invade. El calor, el deseo. Todo se confunde y te ciega. Quedas completamente a merced de los sentidos y de tus propias necesidades. No eres consciente de utilizar la lógica o la razón. Te dejas arrastrar y punto. ¿Crees que eso sólo es el resultado de la inexperiencia y la curiosidad? ¿Crees que realmente no existe ningún sentimiento oculto bajo tanta necesidad corporal? ¿Crees que no se puede desarrollar algo así por alguien de quien no sabes prácticamente nada? ¿Por alguien a quien acabas de conocer? –se detuvo con la respiración agitada.

Deidara no supo qué contestar. Las palabras de su primo le habían dejado perplejo. Sin darse cuenta, Suigetsu había expuesto en voz alta las mismas dudas que a él mismo le asaltaban con respecto a Itachi. Y darse cuenta de lo que implicaban las palabras del peliblanco le había dejado desarmado. Realmente los dos no eran tan distintos como parecían. ¿Acaso no le ocurría a él lo mismo con el Uchiha? Claro que había experimentado el deseo, la necesidad de satisfacer sus ansias de una manera mucho más primitiva y salvaje de cómo lo hacía. Y sólo Dios sabía lo mucho que le costaba controlarse cada vez que estaban juntos para no someterle, para no tratarle como a un mero esclavo sexual… como lo que era. Conocía poco más que el nombre del moreno y le había asegurado durante los últimos meses que le quería pero, ¿realmente eso era posible? ¿Tan ciego e irracional era ese sentimiento que llegaba a confundir a las personas? ¿O tal vez Itachi tuviese razón y sólo fuese una mera creencia nacida de un capricho que se evaporaría en cuanto hubiese satisfecho sus necesidades? En cuanto le hubiese poseído con su cuerpo…

Suigetsu aguantó estoicamente a la espera de una respuesta que no llegó. Malinterpretando el silencio que se había acomodado entre ellos suspiró, derrotado. Definitivamente ir a hablar con Deidara había sido un grave error.

- Dios, esto es absurdo. Olvidaba que tú siempre haces lo correcto, lo que está socialmente bien visto sin importar lo que opines tú sobre el asunto en cuestión. Siempre que el tío Minato y la tía Kushina lo vean bien, tú lo haces sin rechistar. El hijo modelo y la oveja descarriada –masticó con amargura al recordar las comparaciones que había oído que hacían algunos conocidos de su padre y de su tío con respecto a los dos primos.

Dado que el rubio seguía sin decir nada, optó por salir de allí. Le agobiaba estar encerrado. Con paso firme se dirigió hacia la puerta de entrada de la casa.

- Suigetsu, no te vayas -comenzó Deidara con voz débil al tiempo que se ponía de pie para seguirle.

- Olvida lo que te he dicho, ¿vale? –dijo con voz átona sin tan siquiera girarse.

Y sin más abandonó la residencia de los Namikaze, dejando al ojiazul plantado en la entrada.

/-/

- Pareces una chica nerviosa en su primera cita –se burló Sasuke.

Su hermano mayor le dedicó una mirada seria de advertencia. Durante toda la tarde el joven se había entretenido haciendo comentarios mordaces acerca de Itachi y su relación con Deidara. Le divertía molestarle aunque, en esos momentos, su comentario era más acertado que ningún otro. El mayor llevaba varios minutos en los que, sin saber qué hacer, se alisaba sus ropas y acariciaba sus negros cabellos a intervalos regulares, con gestos de ansiedad que no pasaron desapercibidos para el menor de los Uchiha.

- Estás nervioso de verdad –aseguró con convicción.

- No estoy nervioso, Sasuke –negó-. Es un viernes como otro cualquiera.

- Pero este viernes verás a Deidara.

El mayor no contestó. Volvió a alisar su camisa blanca distraídamente. El pequeño frunció el ceño, pensativo.

- Dime una cosa, Itachi. Y sé sincero –le advirtió clavando su atenta mirada en él-. ¿Ese chico te gusta?

- ¿A qué viene eso? –respondió a su vez con gesto de sorpresa.

- Actúas de manera diferente cada vez que tienes que encontrarte con él. Te arreglas con más esmero y dedicación, como si realmente te importase la manera en que te ves ante él. Hasta te he escuchado tararear una canción de cuando éramos pequeños –el mayor le devolvía la mirada sin decir nada-. Y estás excitado.

Itachi arqueó una ceja al tiempo que elevaba imperceptiblemente las comisuras de sus labios en una sonrisa. El menor se puso involuntariamente colorado.

- ¡No me refiero a ese tipo de excitación, tonto! Me refiero a que estás nervioso. No hay más que verte para darse cuenta de que estás raro.

- Imaginaciones tuyas –aseguró con un deje despreocupado-. Estoy como siempre.

- Di lo que quieras, pero a mí no me engañas.

Se tumbó bocarriba sobre su cama sin dejar de observar a su hermano, quien se había acercado otra vez al espejo de la habitación que compartían. Cansado del espectáculo, cerró los ojos y empezó a silbar. Era una melodía simple y animada que había creado cuando era pequeño y jugaba con Itachi, un sonido que le salía sola cada vez que se aburría. Al cabo de un par de minutos, un pensamiento atravesó su cabeza.

- La verdad es que Deidara tiene un pecho atrayente –dijo con una sonrisa-. Y tiene el trasero muy buen puesto.

Una almohada se estampó con fuerza contra su cara antes de que pudiese reaccionar.

- ¡Eh! –exclamó con fastidio, incorporándose en la cama con la almohada entre las manos.

- Perdona, Sasuke, ha sido sin querer –se disculpó el mayor con una expresión fingidamente afligida.

- Qué mentira –masculló el pequeño.

Desde el pasillo, alguien llamó a la puerta con los nudillos, atrayendo la atención de los dos chicos.

- Itachi, ¿estás listo? Tengo que llevarte ya a la sala del cliente.

Al reconocer la voz de Ibiki, el mayor se relajó. A pesar de todo, ese hombre le caía bien y era el único en quien más o menos confiaba en aquel sitio. Siempre había mirado por el bienestar suyo y de su hermano, llevándoles ropa y alimentos cuando más los necesitaban. De alguna manera, estaba en deuda con él.

- Sí, ya voy –respondió en voz exageradamente alta mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

- Pásalo bien –le deseó Sasuke con una nueva sonrisa pícara en el rostro-. Y dale recuerdos a Deidara de mi parte.

El mayor le dirigió una mirada de reojo antes de abrir la puerta y marcharse de allí.

/-/

- Deidara, cariño ¿hoy no sales con tus amigos?

El muchacho pasó la mirada del televisor a su madre con aire distante.

- No, hoy no tengo ganas de salir.

- Es extraño –dijo Kushina-. Tienes por costumbre salir un viernes sí y un viernes no. ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Acaso estás enfermo?

La mujer se acercó al chico y posó su mano sobre la frente de su hijo, comprobando su su temperatura era más elevada de lo normal. Refunfuñando, Deidara alejó de él la mano de su madre.

- Estoy bien, mamá. Simplemente no tengo ganas de salir hoy. Me apetecía quedarme en casa viendo la televisión, eso es todo.

Para reafirmar su declaración, agarró el mando a distancia y subió el volumen del televisor justo en el momento en que la película que había elegido daba comienzo. No muy convencida, Kushina le observó una última vez antes de dirigirse a la cocina para preparar la cena.

Una vez lejos de él, el rubio bajó el volumen del aparato y resopló con molestia. Sin poder evitarlo, pensó en Itachi y en lo que estaría haciendo en esos momentos. ¿Estaría con otro cliente? ¿Se estaría acostando con él? "Maldita sea" se recriminó mentalmente. "Tendría que haber ido. Ahora mismo debería estar con él, pero…". Se mordió el labio inferior al tiempo que se recordaba que él mismo se había impuesto una semana más de plazo para pensar y aclarar sus sentimientos.

- Estúpido Suigetsu –susurró con molestia.

/-/

- Así, no pares precioso. Sigue comiendo, ¡ah!

Itachi escuchaba los comentarios de su cliente como si se encontrase a kilómetros de distancia de él. Mantenía la cadencia de la felación como un autómata, tal y como sabía que debía hacer para complacer a esos hombres que acudían al edificio con la única intención de follar a chicos sin presente ni futuro por un módico precio (o eso pensaba). Su cabeza subía y bajaba a un ritmo frenético por la erección de ese desconocido que no hacía más que gemir palabras malsonantes, aunque su mente estaba muy lejos de allí.

Con un fuerte tirón de sus cabellos, el desconocido alzó la cabeza del menor de su entrepierna. Acercó su rostro al del Uchiha. Con un movimiento brusco, olió el cuello del chico, lamiéndolo a continuación con su pastosa lengua. Garganta, barbilla, pómulos, nada escapaba al baboso apéndice del hombre. Cuando se acercó a sus labios con la clara intención de besarle, Itachi reunió las fuerzas que le quedaban y se apartó de él. No obstante, pudo percibir el olor agrio que desprendía la boca del hombre, una mezcla a tabaco, cigarrillo y menta.

- Vaya, el puto tiene reparos en besar a su cliente –rió el hombre con voz macabra-. Pero se muestra más complaciente cuando se trata de comerme la polla. Qué se le va a hacer.

Con un fuerte empujón bajó la cabeza del muchacho hasta su entrepierna, introduciéndole su erección en la boca a la fuerza. Itachi sintió una fuerte arcada cuando el glande de ese hombre golpeó fuertemente contra su campanilla. Se sacó rápidamente ese trozo de carne de la boca y comenzó a toser, con los ojos acuosos por la sensación de ahogo. Escuchó la risa del hombre entre sus jadeos. Antes de que pudiese hacer nada, el desconocido le agarró por las caderas y le volteó, dejándole sobre la cama a cuatro patas.

- A ver cómo responde tu culito a mí –rió el hombre.

Con un fuerte empujón, el Uchiha sintió cómo le penetraba con violencia, abriéndole la carne y clavándose duramente en su interior. Se sujetó con fuerza a las sábanas de la cama, arrugándolas, al tiempo que resistía las violentas acometidas de su cliente.

/-/

A la mañana siguiente.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, despertando bruscamente al menor de los Uchiha.

- ¿Itachi? –preguntó con voz adormilada.

- Sigue durmiendo, Sasuke –indicó el mayor desde la puerta.

- Ahora mismo te traigo un poco de hielo, chico –dijo Ibiki con tono preocupado.

- Está bien, no hay prisa.

Con cuidado, el mayor de los Uchiha cerró la puerta.

- ¿Para qué necesitas hielo? –inquirió Sasuke, repentinamente despierto- ¿Es que Deidara te ha hecho algo?

- No, Sasuke, sigue durmiendo.

El pequeño se levantó de su cama y se acercó a su hermano, que en esos momentos se dirigía a su propio catre de espaldas a él. El moreno bordeó el lecho para situarse frente al otro, llegando justo en el momento en que el mayor se sentaba con una mueca de dolor.

- No estás bien –indicó con preocupación-. Te duele al sentarte –una oleada de enfado se adueñó de él-. Qué te ha hecho ese desgraciado.

El tono gélido del muchacho exigía una respuesta inmediata.

- No es lo que crees, Sasuke –estiró el brazo izquierdo al frente, consiguiendo un crujido en respuesta-. No ha sido Deidara, sino otro cliente.

Con el estiramiento, la camisa de manga larga que llevaba puesta Itachi se le subió, dejando a la vista un moratón en su muñeca. Sasuke frunció el ceño. Con un rápido movimiento, levantó la camisa de su hermano, dejando a la vista marcas oscuras que se dispersaban por el torso, el costado y la espalda del mayor. Itachi soltó la prenda del agarre de su hermano y volvió a cubrirse.

- No tienes de qué preocuparte, Sasuke –dijo, acariciando con cariño los cabellos del menor.

- Sí tengo, hermano. No me gusta que te hagan daño. ¿Tanto te cuesta entenderlo?

El mayor agachó el rostro, repentinamente cansado. Algunos de sus mechones cayeron delante de su rostro, cubriéndole parcialmente. "Dónde te metiste anoche, Deidara" pensó con amargura antes de que todo a su alrededor se volviese negro.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? Espero que os haya gustado a pesar de la tardanza. A mí, personalmente, Itachi me da muchísima lástima. Tengo que cambiar pronto su situación o yo misma me echaré a llorar por él... **

**En cualquier caso, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, siempre que os apetezca. Seguro que ese os gusta mucho más :)**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	9. Cara y Cruz

**¡Hola! ¡Cuantísimo tiempo sin leernos! La verdad es que no he querido mirar la fecha de mi última actualización pero sé que ha pasado bastante tiempo. Lo siento mucho, de verdad, pero he andado liada con otros asuntos. Además, tristemente este capítulo me ha llevado más de un mes acabarlo porque todo lo que escribía me sonaba raro y lo borraba constantemente . Finalmente he sacado un capítulo que no me desagrada del todo, aunque el final no acaba de convencerme. Es así como lo imaginaba en mi mente desde que empecé a escribir El Precio de tu Cuerpo. Sin embargo, tengo la impresión de que no le he sacado al capítulo todo el potencial que realmente tiene. Pero como le siga dando vueltas me puede dar 2014 y sigo sin actualizar, jajajaja :P**

**En cuanto al título, _Cara y Cruz_ hace referencia a los dos hermanos Uchiha. Itachi es la cara (ya leeréis por qué), mientras que a Sasuke le toca llevar la Cruz en este capi en el que, lamentablemente, no le trato muy bien que digamos :S Lo cierto es que no se me ocurría nada y se lo he preguntado a mi amiga y Beta Isuki Uchiha quien, amablemente, me ha sugerido el título con la explicación. ¡Muchas gracias, compi! :D**

**Bueno, no me enrollo más que si no no os dejo leer a gusto el capítulo.**

**¡Es pero que os guste!**

* * *

Capítulo 9: Cara y Cruz

- Sasuke, ¿quieres dejar de controlarme, por favor? –pidió por cuarta vez en esa semana el mayor de los Uchiha.

Su hermano se limitó a ignorar su petición. Sentado en su propia cama, observó detenidamente la bandeja que había delante de Itachi antes de devolver su mirada al rostro de este.

- Acábate el desayuno –indicó con voz seria.

- No tengo más hambre.

- Eso da igual. Debes estar bien alimentado para tomarte el medicamento. Así que acábatelo todo –dijo con un tono que no dejaba lugar a réplicas.

Itachi le miró entre molesto y sorprendido. Hacía casi una semana que había estado con su último cliente, aquel que había marcado su cuerpo y lesionado su parte baja con sus brutales embestidas. Desde entonces, Sasuke se había comportado como una madre, vigilándole en todo momento y ayudándole a hacer cualquier movimiento para que no se quejase de dolor. Pero lo más asombroso era que, en todos esos días, no había tenido que atender a ningún otro cliente. En un primer momento la noticia había contentado al mayor de los hermanos. Sin embargo, conforme pasaba el tiempo comenzaba a intuir que había algo detrás de sus días libres, por así llamarlos. "Ibiki dijo que estos días te los conceden para que te recuperes" había dicho Sasuke cuando le comentó sus dudas al respecto. No obstante, era extraño que su jefe Orochimaru hubiese cedido tan fácilmente a permitirle reponerse de sus heridas cuando nunca antes lo había hecho.

- Sasuke –llamó con voz suave- ya estoy bien, no necesito tomarme más pastillas.

- Claro que sí las necesitas. Debes recuperarte. Y para ello tienes que ser constante con el medicamento.

Itachi miró con desconfianza la pequeña pastilla amarilla que descansaba en la bandeja junto al vaso de zumo de naranja. Él nunca se había opuesto a obedecer las órdenes que le daban. Pero cada vez que ingería ese medicamento no tardaba en caer profundamente dormido durante horas, y eso no acababa de gustarle.

- ¿Por qué quieres que me la siga tomando? –inquirió el moreno repentinamente-. Ya no queda ni rastro de los moratones y me encuentro perfectamente.

- Aún así, Ibiki dijo que te tomases esa pastilla durante una semana, que es el tiempo que te han dado libre para reponerte. –Dirigió una mirada de soslayo a su hermano-. Será mejor que le hagas caso y aproveches el poco tiempo libre que te queda para descansar.

El moreno no dijo nada. Tras unos segundos en silencio suspiró con frustración. ¿Qué alternativa tenía? Se llevó la pastilla a la boca y, con un largo trago de zumo, la tragó. Apartó la bandeja de su cama y se recostó, sabiendo que no tardaría mucho en sentir los efectos adormecedores del medicamento. Se cubrió los ojos con el antebrazo y emitió un suspiro de cansancio.

- Sasuke –volvió a llamar- ¿qué haces mientras duermo?

El menor guardó silencio. No era la primera vez que le preguntaba por ese tema en los seis días que Itachi había estado descansando. Y en ninguna ocasión le había respondido, prefiriendo eludir el tema cambiando de conversación.

- No hago nada, Itachi, ya te lo he dicho –respondió con voz neutra.

- Y yo te repito que no te creo –contraatacó el mayor. Apartó el brazo de su rostro y observó a su hermano. Los párpados comenzaban a pesarle pero luchó contra el sopor-. Me estás ocultando algo, lo sé. Nunca se te ha dado bien mentir. Y menos a mí.

- No te estoy mintiendo, Itachi –protestó con algo de enfado al tiempo que fruncía el ceño en señal de molestia-. Me limito a quedarme aquí sentado y velar tu sueño.

El mayor no contestó. Era tontería seguir presionando a su hermano si este no estaba por la labor de cooperar. Un bostezo involuntario escapó de sus labios. Al cabo de unos minutos, Sasuke comprobó que su aniki había caído rendido ante el efecto sedante de la pastilla. Con un suspiro de alivio se levantó de su catre y se acercó a su compañero de habitación. Con cuidado para no despertarle, el menor de los Uchiha cubrió el cuerpo de Itachi con una manta para que mantuviese el calor. Acto seguido apartó con delicadeza un mechón de cabello que caía sobre la frente de su hermano.

- Itachi –murmuró mientras le observaba-, lo siento. Pero hago esto por ti.

Pasado un rato, unos golpes en la puerta sacaron al menor de su ensimismamiento. Sabiendo de antemano de quién se trataba dedicó una última mirada a su hermano, inspiró profundamente para infundirse ánimos y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

- Cada día sales más rápido a mi encuentro, Sasuke –dijo el individuo que se encontraba en el pasillo con una sonrisa macabra en el rostro-. Me alegra que así sea. No me gustaría que mi juguete favorito sufriese algún daño por no cumplir con su palabra.

El chico no respondió. Evitando mirar al otro hombre a la cara siguió sus pasos en completo silencio. Tras subir las escaleras laterales internas del edificio, Sasuke accedió a esa sala que tan familiar se le había hecho en los últimos días. Observó las paredes oscuras de esa única estancia que se encontraba amueblada por una enorme cama circular y dos mesillas de noche que se ubicaban a ambos lados de la pared.

Nada más cerrar la puerta, el hombre se acercó a Sasuke y le abrazó por la espalda. Una pegajosa lengua le lamió el lateral del cuello antes de que el muchacho pudiese reaccionar, mientras notaba cómo la pelvis de su acompañante se restregaba contra su trasero. El Uchiha cerró los ojos para contenerse. El asco que sentía en esa situación le revolvía el estómago pero, a fin de cuentas, era algo que él mismo había buscado. "Por Itachi" se recordó mentalmente. "Lo hago por Itachi".

- ¿Cómo se encuentra tu querido hermano hoy? –preguntó el hombre.

Sasuke se estremeció. Era como si ese individuo fuese capaz de leerle el pensamiento, y eso le ponía en tensión. Notó el frío metal de las patillas de las gafas rozarle el lóbulo de la oreja al tiempo que le llenaba de nuevos besos.

- Está bastante recuperado y vuelve a tener fuerzas para hacer las cosas por sí mismo –respondió con voz carente de emoción.

- Ya veo –indicó el otro. Con un rápido movimiento hizo que el moreno girase entre sus brazos, dejándole de cara a él-. Me agrada que tu plan haya dado resultado.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos cuando vio la sonrisa viperina que Kabuto exhibía en sus labios.

- Sí –coincidió el chico con voz fría-. Todos hemos obtenido lo que queríamos.

Kabuto acentuó su sonrisa.

- Así es. Y eso es bueno, ¿verdad, Sasuke?

El ojinegro agachó la cabeza. Sabía que el peligris no tardaría en hartarse de tanta palabrería si no empezaba a actuar cuanto antes. Y necesitaba mantener contenta a la mano derecha de Orochimaru para que sus planes futuros tuviesen éxito. Muy lentamente, el moreno comenzó a desvestirse, dejando que su piel viese poco a poco la luz. Kabuto se mantenía atento a cada movimiento del menor, anticipándose con lascivia a lo que vendría a continuación. Cuando Sasuke quedó completamente desnudo, el de gafas se abalanzó sobre él, poseyendo sus labios con violencia. Manoseaba todo el cuerpo del joven con ansia, apretando sus cachetes con deseo. Notaba su erección palpitando dentro de su pantalón, y ver al Uchiha desnudo sólo había acentuado sus ganas de follarle.

Procurando hacerse dueño de la situación, Sasuke condujo como buenamente pudo a Kabuto hasta la cama. Tras obligarle a sentarse en ella, se subió sobre él, apresurándose a besar al peligris. Sasuke notó cómo el hombre le mordía el labio inferior justo antes de que atrapase su pene con una mano. Al parecer, el mayor había descubierto no sin asombro que el moreno era capaz de excitarse en su compañía. No era algo que Sasuke hiciese de manera voluntaria. Más bien era como si su cuerpo de adolescente hubiese alcanzado un punto en el que la curiosidad y las hormonas trabajaban por cuenta ajena para hacerle experimentar sensaciones que antes se le habían negado. Aunque, de todos modos, eran reacciones completamente involuntarias que el menor se sentía incapaz de controlar.

- Kabuto… Kabuto, espera –pidió con voz suave.

El hombre no era el único que había descubierto cosas sobre el Uchiha en esos últimos días. El moreno también se había percatado de que le era más fácil tratar con el de gafas si se mostraba predispuesto a cumplir sus peticiones que si se oponía a ello con todas sus fuerzas. Así, se dejó acariciar por el hombre. Incluso aguantó con suspiros de placer fingidos el momento en que Kabuto le penetró con dos dedos para dilatarle mientras recorría con su pegajosa lengua su incipiente erección. Los sonidos que emitía el Uchiha incitaban al pelilargo a seguir con su labor de una manera entregada e incluso sumisa. Con un rápido movimiento, el muchacho rasgó la camisa del hombre, dejando su pecho al descubierto. Este acto, en vez de enfurecer al peligris, le enardeció aún más.

- Kabuto –dijo el chico al tiempo que desabrochaba el pantalón del hombre y liberaba su erección-. Me preguntaba… si sería posible ampliar nuestro pacto.

El adulto le miró a través de sus gafas con interés.

- ¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó con voz suave pero peligrosa.

- Querría que ampliásemos el acuerdo para mantener a Itachi alejado del trabajo –indicó sin rodeos el menor.

Kabuto rió.

- Acordamos que sería una semana, Sasuke. Siete días de descanso para tu hermano en los que tú te entregarías a mí sin reservas.

- Lo sé –dijo el moreno con seriedad- y si hiciésemos un nuevo trato eso no cambiaría. Sería tuyo todos y cada uno de los días que durase el acuerdo para que hicieses conmigo lo que quisieses –aseguró-. Sólo estoy pidiendo más tiempo para Itachi.

- Hace un momento me has asegurado que ya se encuentra en perfectas condiciones –indicó con una ceja levantada.

- Empieza a recuperarse, pero aún…

- Sasuke –le cortó el hombre con una sonrisa maliciosa- no deberías intentar jugar con los adultos de esa manera. Hice un trato contigo y he cumplido mi palabra. Tu hermano disfrutaría de una semana entera de descanso a cambio de que yo disfrutase de tu compañía y tu cuerpo durante ese mismo periodo de tiempo. El plazo casi ha expirado y no tengo la más mínima intención de modificar lo acordado.

- Pero… -el chico notó cómo, aún estando sentado sobre su regazo, el hombre comenzaba a penetrarle.

- Será mejor que cumplas con tu parte del trato, Sasuke. No creo que quieras verme enfadado –comentó con una sonrisa al tiempo que se metía por completo en el interior del chico.

Sin poder rebatir, el moreno agachó la cabeza y comenzó a moverse sobre la hinchada polla del hombre. Sentía arder su cuerpo con cada penetración. Asqueado consigo mismo, besó con fuerza los labios de Kabuto, dejando salir su odio con furiosos mordiscos y penetrando la boca del adulto con su propia lengua. En cuestión de segundos el peligris volteó a Sasuke, dejándole bajo su cuerpo. Le levantó las piernas y empujó su cadera con fuerza, haciendo que el chico emitiese un grito de sorpresa y dolor ante la brutal sodomización.

- Así, Sasuke –sonrió con maldad-. Si te portas bien, quizás me replantee tu oferta –concedió finalmente con una carcajada.

El Uchiha se mordió el labio antes de que otro grito de dolor escapase de ellos. "Por Itachi" se recordó mientras sentía su trasero y espalda arder por las brutales embestidas. "Lo hago por ti, hermano".

/-/

Dos días después…

- ¿Ya estás mejor, chico? –preguntó Ibiki mientras caminaban por el pasillo de camino a una de las salas.

- Sí –contestó escuetamente el mayor de los Uchiha.

Itachi caminaba muy cerca del hombre, con paso firme y decidido. Su tiempo de recuperación había concluido, y con él el buen humor de Sasuke. Desde el día anterior su pequeño y testarudo hermano se mostraba continuamente enfadado y arisco, reticente a que el propio Itachi volviese al trabajo después de su inesperada baja laboral. Claro que el pelilargo sabía que algo se ocultaba detrás de la molestia de su ototo, pero cuanto más había insistido, Sasuke se había mostrado más enfadado y reservado, por lo que había acabado desistiendo de sus intenciones.

- Ya hemos llegado –informó Ibiki al tiempo que se detenía delante de una puerta. El pelilargo le imitó. El hombre apoyó una mano sobre el hombro del chico- Suerte, muchacho.

Itachi respiró hondo y traspasó la puerta, cerrando tras de sí.

En el interior de la habitación parecía no haber nadie, al menos en el recibidor. Anduvo con paso lento hasta la mitad de la sala. No tenía ninguna prisa por volver al trabajo, por lo que no había necesidad de apresurar sus movimientos. De hecho, estaba tan concentrado que en cuanto escuchó un sonido procedente del pasillo que llevaba a la habitación se giró como impulsado por un resorte y con el corazón acelerado. Sin embargo, eso no fue nada en comparación a los latidos desbocados que golpeaban su pecho cuando le vio a él delante.

- Deidara –se sintió satisfecho al comprobar que su voz no había temblado a causa de la emoción.

- Hola –saludó el chico, quien rápidamente apartó la mirada del moreno.

Itachi vio cómo el rubio pasaba por delante de él sin muchos miramientos para irse a sentar en el sofá de cuero blanco. Le imitó rápidamente, acomodándose a su lado, aunque guardando las distancias. Le extrañó que no exhibiese su habitual y característica sonrisa.

- ¿Qué tal estás? –preguntó el Uchiha con la intención de romper el hielo.

- Bien –respondió con velocidad- ¿Y tú?

- Bien.

Itachi aguardó por otra pregunta que nunca llegó. Los segundos pasaban lentamente sin que ninguno de los dos hablase, de modo que el silencio se asentó entre ambos como un frío velo. Sin acabar de entender la situación, el Uchiha miraba reiteradamente a su compañero, pero Deidara parecía estar muy lejos del lugar en el que se encontraba. Se mostraba más serio y reservado que de costumbre, algo que saltaba a la vista con tan sólo analizar sus gestos. Sus ojos vagaban por el suelo de la habitación sin un destino fijo al tiempo que su pecho se hinchaba en demasía, síntoma de las profundas inspiraciones que realizaba. Además, un leve temblor en sus manos reflejaba su nerviosismo. Eso era muy extraño.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Deidara? –preguntó finalmente el moreno al cabo de los minutos.

Al rubio no le pasó desapercibido el tono apremiante y preocupado con el que el muchacho se había dirigido a él. Sintió cómo se le formaba un nudo en el estómago. Despreciable, así era como se sentía. Como la persona más ruin y despreciable del mundo. Apretó los puños en un intento por calmarse, pero era imposible. La decisión estaba tomada y a esas alturas no pensaba dar marcha atrás. Haría lo que tenía pensado y después lidiaría con las consecuencias de sus actos como el adulto que era. Aunque esas consecuencias, seguramente, le obligasen a apartarse del lado de Itachi para siempre.

- Sí, no es nada –comentó con una sonrisa forzada-. Itachi, yo…

Al alzar la cabeza sus miradas se cruzaron. Durante lo que parecieron unos interminables segundos los dos se miraron a los ojos. En ese momento Itachi no necesitaba de palabras para comprender que algo agobiaba al chico que tenía delante. Su mirada, siempre cristalina, se mostraba turbia y esquiva. El moreno no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ante tal hallazgo.

- ¿De verdad que estás bien? –preguntó nuevamente.

- Sí, estoy bien –indicó con voz cortante.

El cambio en el humor del chico molestó al Uchiha. ¿Qué narices le ocurría? Ignorando su gesto Deidara se puso en pie y le dio la espalda. Tras dar un par de vueltas por la habitación se detuvo de repente de espaldas al pelilargo.

- Maldita sea –murmuró entre dientes.

- ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? –el moreno se puso de pie con la intención de acercársele.

- ¡Te he dicho que nada! –explotó, girando rápidamente para encarar al ojinegro.

Los dos cruzaron una mirada de advertencia. El Namikaze resopló, molesto. Sentía los ojos de Itachi atravesarle sin problemas, leyendo fácilmente lo que ocultaba en su interior, y eso le irritaba y preocupaba. ¿Y si se negaba? Sabía que eso era imposible ya que el Uchiha no se encontraba en posición de decidir libremente, pero aún así… No deseaba ver cómo los orbes de Itachi se ensombrecían al demostrarle que, realmente, sí era como el resto de hombres que iban a ese lugar. Algo que el Uchiha le había asegurado desde el principio y que él se había empeñado en rebatir una y otra vez. Y todo para que al final…

Deidara sonrió con tristeza. Todo era tan irónico que hasta resultaba cómico. Aún así, era consciente de que la situación no tenía nada de graciosa. Con la sonrisa todavía en los labios clavó sus azules ojos en los negros de Itachi.

- ¿Sabes? Tenías razón.

El chico frunció el ceño, completamente serio y sin entender.

- ¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó con voz grave.

- A que todo este tiempo has tenido razón –contestó con amargura-. Desde que nos conocimos me has estado repitiendo lo mismo una y otra vez. Me calaste desde el principio. Y yo no quise creerte –finalizó de tal manera que pareció que escupía cada palabra.

- Deidara –repitió-, no tengo la más mínima idea de a qué te refieres. Pero dudo que sea algo tan grave como para…

- Sí que lo es –le cortó.

Repentinamente su cara reflejó pena y malestar, como si en esos momentos fuese completamente vulnerable aún teniendo el control de la situación. ¿Cómo era posible que Itachi no entendiese a qué se refería? Se había afanado tanto por recalcárselo una y otra vez durante sus encuentros que resultaba incomprensible que dudase acerca de sus intenciones actuales. Por más vueltas que le había dado, no encontró una manera acertada para decírselo. Así pues, lo único que le quedaba era soltar de sopetón lo que quería.

- Itachi –lo llamó. Clavó una mirada llena de resolución en la cara del muchacho mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza-. Ve a la habitación y desnúdate –se le formó un nudo en la garganta pero lo ignoró-. En unos minutos iré yo.

El Uchiha sostuvo su mirada. Su rostro no cambió en lo más mínimo, aunque Deidara pudo percibir un fugaz rastro de decepción cruzar los oscuros orbes por un segundo. El nudo que sentía en la garganta bajó hasta asentarse pesadamente en su estómago mientras veía cómo Itachi asentía en silencio y se volteaba para, tal y como le había ordenado, ir al dormitorio.

Cuando el moreno desapareció de la sala, el Namikaze abrió la boca y aspiró una buena bocanada de aire. Se sentía inesperadamente mareado. Había previsto alguna reacción por parte de Itachi, alguna que otra protesta o afirmación del tipo "sabía que esto sucedería" o "te lo dije". Cualquier cosa que le permitiese sacar su desazón fuera con gritos o respuestas dolientes que apartasen al Uchiha un poco más de él. Cualquier cosa con tal de auto convencerse de que lo que iba a hacer estaba bien, que era perfectamente lógico y comprensible y que, ante todo, estaba en su derecho. Pero no había sido así y el sentimiento de culpa empezaba a apoderarse de todo su cuerpo, empezando por el pecho.

Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos de él y fue a refugiarse en el baño. Necesitaba prepararse para lo que iba a suceder, y no sólo en un ámbito mental. Con movimientos extremadamente lentos desabrochó los botones de su camisa, mostrando un torso firme y duro. Se la sacó por los brazos y la dejó enganchada en el pomo interior de la puerta. Con el mismo compás desabrochó el botón de sus vaqueros negros antes de bajar la cremallera. Deslizó hacia abajo la cinturilla unos centímetros, lo justo para tener fácil acceso a su pene. Se miró unos instantes en el espejo. Estaba más pálido que de costumbre, lo que hacía resaltar sus ojos azules. Atento a la imagen que devolvía su reflejo, introdujo la mano bajo el bóxer negro que vestía y comenzó a tocarse.

No era la primera vez que se masturbaba, aunque nunca le había resultado tan difícil. Saber que Itachi había accedido de buena gana a su mandato no le acababa de excitar lo suficiente como para que su dormido cuerpo reaccionase. Así pues, se obligó a cerrar los ojos e imaginar una situación completamente diferente. Soñó con los labios del moreno recorriendo su espalda hasta la zona lumbar para, seguidamente, deshacer el recorrido rumbo hacia su cuello. Se figuró las suaves manos del Uchiha acariciando su pecho y pellizcando sus pezones mientras una de ellas descendía serpenteando hasta su entrepierna. Allí, masajeó sus testículos suavemente antes de apresar con firmeza su incipiente erección.

Deidara perdió la cuenta del tiempo transcurrido desde que se encerró en el cuarto de baño. Sin embargo, al volver a abrir los ojos, comprobó que sus mejillas habían recuperado el color, mostrando incluso un sonrojo saludable. En cuanto a su sexo, estaba más que preparado. Dando por concluida su preparación, abandonó la sala, apagando la luz al salir.

No estaba seguro de qué se iba a encontrar al llegar a la habitación. Por ello, cuando entró en ella no pudo evitar quedarse momentáneamente sin respiración. Tal y como le había mandado, Itachi se encontraba completamente desnudo sobre la cama, sentado sobre sus tobillos. A la tenue luz que emitían las dos lámparas ubicadas sobre las mesillas laterales del camastro, el cuerpo del moreno brillaba sutilmente con un resplandor anaranjado. Su pálido cuerpo absorbía fácilmente la luz que desprendían las bombillas, adquiriendo una tonalidad sobrenatural que atrajo al rubio sin remedio.

Según se fue acercando a la cama, comprobó que Itachi poseía un pecho firme y esbelto, al igual que el resto de su figura. Ya había imaginado que sería así, pero verlo vivamente le estaba quitando el aliento. Su coleta morena caía suavemente sobre una espalda musculosa y bien definida que se arqueaba en la parte baja con una suave curva. En cuanto a sus muslos, eran fibrosos, aunque no gordos, dejando ver la fuerza que poseían. Además, la absoluta ausencia de vello en su cuerpo llamó poderosamente la atención de Deidara. Estaba a punto de preguntarle por ello cuando el muchacho se le adelantó.

- ¿Ya estás listo?

El Namikaze se maravilló ante la voz comedida y dulce con que le habló. ¿Es que no era consciente de lo que le iba a ocurrir? ¿O acaso estaba tan acostumbrado que ni siquiera le sorprendía? Incapaz de emitir ningún sonido asintió con la cabeza.

- Está bien.

El ojinegro agarró un bote que había estado cubriendo con su cuerpo y se lo mostró a su acompañante.

- Es lubricante –le informó-. Antes de hacerlo necesito estar bien preparado.

Esperó con paciencia por una respuesta pero, al no obtenerla, agachó la cabeza de manera sumisa.

- Puedo hacerlo yo mismo, así que no tienes de qué preocuparte. No tardaré mucho en…

- Espera –le interrumpió el Namikaze con voz ronca-. Yo lo haré.

- De acuerdo –concedió el moreno.

El Namikaze se acercó con paso vacilante hasta el catre mientras Itachi se colocaba a cuatro patas.

El tacto del lubricante era pringoso y resbaladizo, perfecto para que ninguno de los dos sufriese durante el acto. En un primer contacto, Deidara repartió un poco del contenido del bote en la entrada del Uchiha. Le acarició con el dedo índice, percibiendo la tranquilidad con la que el muchacho se mantenía en su sitio. Volvió a llenar su dedo de vaselina y lo llevó nuevamente a la entrada de Itachi. Con un leve empujón, lo forzó a pasar por el anillo muscular, penetrando rápidamente en el interior del moreno.

La facilidad con la que se había tragado su dígito le fascinó. ¿Sería igual con su pene? Desde luego que no. Un dedo era pequeño, fino y fácil de dirigir en comparación con la herramienta masculina.

- Deidara –le sacó de su ensoñación- mete otro dedo.

- Pero aún es pronto, ¿no?

Itachi negó con la cabeza, sorprendido por la preocupación que había percibido en el tono de voz de su compañero.

- En absoluto. Puedes seguir.

Deidara obedeció. Un segundo dedo se coló en el interior del Uchiha al tiempo que una mano le agarró su erección.

- ¡Itachi! –exclamó.

- Tranquilo, tú sigue conmigo.

El rubio tragó saliva con dureza y se mordió el labio inferior. Resultaba difícil concentrarse en lo que tenía que hacer con el suave masaje que le estaba dando el ojinegro en su sexo. Apenas fue consciente del momento en que un tercer dígito acompañó a los dos que ya estaban dentro. Cuando Itachi apartó la mano de su erección gimió, frustrado. Agachó la mirada y comprobó que su compañero se había encargado de enfundarle un condón.

Volviendo bruscamente a la realidad, Deidara llevó su vista al trasero de Itachi. Se había obligado a sí mismo a no hacerlo, pero la expectación estaba causando estragos en él. Completamente absorto en la manera en que el cuerpo de Itachi cedía para dar cabida a sus dígitos, el ojiazul comprendió que la preparación del mayor iba demasiado deprisa para su gusto.

- Ya es suficiente –anunció la voz del moreno.

Como si su cuerpo le quemase, el rubio apartó rápidamente su mano de donde se había encontrado hacía apenas unos segundos. Volvió a untar sus dedos de lubricante y lo esparció con mano firme en su pene. Friccionó un par de veces, comprobando que su miembro resbalaba fácilmente. Todo estaba listo para que satisficiese su más anhelada necesidad.

Se situó de rodillas detrás de Itachi, quien se mantenía a cuatro patas sobre la cama. Agarró su pene y lo dirigió a la dilatada entrada del moreno. Dudaba que ese pequeño aro rosado pudiese contener el grosor de su erección pero, si ya había recibido a otras, ¿por qué no la de él? Inspiró hondo un par de veces y colocó la punta en la tensa entrada.

"No", pensó en el último segundo. "No quiero que sea así". No quería que su primera vez fuese una penetración de espaldas. Le resultaba demasiado cobarde incluso para él. Cuando lo hiciese quería estar seguro de lo que debía hacer en cada momento y de no herir a Itachi. Y para ello era necesario que estuviesen de frente… aunque el mero hecho de mirar a la cara al moreno mientras le sometía convirtiese su estómago en un nudo especialmente trenzado.

- Date la vuelta –murmuró mientras hacía que su cuerpo retrocediese.

Itachi obedeció en silencio. Se tumbó sobre la cama bocarriba, preocupándose de acercar lo más posible su cuerpo al del rubio con tal de facilitarle esa primera vez.

En cuanto estuvo convencido de que eso era lo correcto, Deidara se tumbó lentamente sobre el cuerpo del Uchiha. Volvió a llevar su pene hasta la entrada de este. Voluntariamente, el ojinegro resbaló sobre la cama en dirección al pene del muchacho, haciendo que este se introdujese un poco más en su interior. Sin embargo, el rubio se detuvo al sentir cómo se hundía en la carne de Itachi.

Notaba los latidos del corazón martilleando con fuerza en su cabeza. Los brazos le ardían por el esfuerzo de sostener mientras su garganta reseca luchaba por tragar un poco de saliva. Su erección latía imbuida de sangre, sabiendo que estaba muy cerca de liberar su tensión y su esperma.

Alzó la cabeza y se chocó directamente con la mirada de Itachi. Con una inspiración entrecortada comprobó que le observaba como siempre había hecho, con un brillo de inteligencia brillando en el fondo de sus oscuras pupilas. Su rostro mostraba un gesto completamente sereno y relajado. Como si le vertieran un jarro de agua fría, Deidara comprendió que el muchacho se había abandonado completamente a él, incapaz de oponerse a lo inevitable. Le estaba confiando su cuerpo.

- No puedo –murmuró con voz ahogada-. No puedo hacerte esto, Itachi.

Eso era demasiado para él. Con un movimiento brusco se apartó de encima del Uchiha, se tumbó bocarriba en la cama y cubrió sus ojos con el antebrazo. Notaba un sabor amargo y punzante recorrerle las entrañas, como un doloroso indicio de la estupidez que había estado a punto de cometer. No podía hacerle eso a Itachi. Había estado muy confundido al creer que esa era la solución a sus problemas, que consiguiendo a la fuerza aquello que el moreno no se iba a negar a darle resolvería sus dudas y aplacaría la fuerza demoledora de sus emociones. El dolor de su erección desatendida no era nada comparado con el congojo que sentía en su pecho. Itachi se merecía algo mejor que un simple polvo con un chico rico con numerosas dudas existenciales y sentimentales.

El Uchiha observó en silencio a Deidara. Una extraña e intensa opresión se había apoderado de su pecho, haciendo costoso el mero hecho de respirar. Era incapaz de expresarlo con palabras, pero ver al rubio sollozando de esa manera a su lado, completamente indefenso y vulnerable, le estaba afectando. El cuerpo del muchacho se estremecía con leves espasmos, provocando sutiles contracciones en su abdomen a causa de su respiración irregular.

Con un gesto lento y acompasado Itachi se incorporó. Pasó una pierna por encima del cuerpo de Deidara y se acomodó suavemente sobre sus caderas, cuidando que de ninguna manera su cuerpo tocase la hinchada erección del muchacho. Asustado por la repentina actuación del ojinegro el rubio apartó el brazo que le cubría el rostro, dejando ver unos ojos enrojecidos y húmedos. Itachi notó por segunda vez en pocos minutos cómo su corazón se le encogía dolorosamente. ¿Cómo era posible que un rostro tan hermoso pudiese mostrar tanto sufrimiento?

Dudó unos breves instantes antes de que su cuerpo comenzase a actuar con voluntad propia. Acarició suavemente el pecho de Deidara, intentando aliviarle la tensión que agarrotaba todo su cuerpo. Se inclinó levemente sobre su torso, haciendo que sus abdómenes quedasen muy próximos pero sin llegar a tocarse. Sentía la necesidad de decirle algo, alguna palabra de consuelo que le indicase que lo que quería hacer estaba bien, que no le guardaría rencor ni le odiaría por ello, lo que fuese con tal de quitarle de encima el peso que parecía cargar sobre sus hombros. Sin embargo, era incapaz de pronunciar nada. Por ello, Itachi se limitó a dejar que sus labios recorriesen muy lentamente el pecho de Deidara, deteniéndose brevemente sobre los pezones para besarlos con delicadeza.

- Itachi, ¿qué…? –comenzó el rubio con voz temblorosa.

Antes de que pudiese continuar, el moreno alzó la cabeza, irguiéndose levemente por encima del muchacho. Posó suavemente un dedo sobre los labios de Deidara, ordenándole mudamente que guardase silencio. Por unos instantes se observaron a los ojos mutuamente. El ojiazul parecía muy confundido ante la extraña manera de actuar del Uchiha. Por su parte, Itachi estaba imbuido de una fuerte convicción que le empujaba a seguir adelante.

Como si alguien hubiese activado la reproducción en cámara lenta, el ojinegro se inclinó muy despacio sobre el rubio. Cuando sus cabezas estaban tan próximas que cada uno podía sentir el aliento del otro chocando contra su rostro, Itachi se detuvo.

- Deidara –su voz acarició los labios del rubio- aún no me lo has dicho hoy.

El Namikaze se quedó de piedra bajo su compañero. ¿De qué hablaba?

- Itachi, ¿qué…? –comenzó, confundido.

- Aún no me has dicho eso que me repites cada vez que nos vemos.

Deidara tragó saliva. No podía estar hablando en serio. Sin embargo, al mirarle a los ojos se dio cuenta de que el Uchiha hablaba totalmente en serio. La determinación y la firmeza se reflejaban en esos orbes tan oscuros como la noche. Se humedeció los labios con la lengua en un ademán nervioso.

- Te quiero –murmuró notando la garganta seca.

- Dilo otra vez –le incitó Itachi, acercando su cabeza un poco más.

- Te quiero.

- Otra vez.

- Itachi –susurró a un escaso milímetro de la boca del moreno-, te amo.

Sintiendo que su pecho le iba a estallar, el moreno cerró los ojos y eliminó la distancia que les separa, uniendo sus labios en un dulce beso.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? ¡Menudas ganas locas tenía de escribir este capitulo! Estaba deseando que estos dos se decidiesen a dar el paso de una vez por todas... aunque la situación no ha sido como muchos esperabais, estoy segura :S La verdad es que lo de que Deidara se decidiese a hacerlo con Itachi por lo hablado con Suigetsu en el capítulo 8 se me ocurrió mientras escribía dicho capítulo. Y desde luego que no esperaba que este capi quedase tan dramático y tenso, pero es lo que me ha salido, así que mejor no darle vueltas, jajajaja.**

**En cuanto al título, ahora sí lo puedo explicar, Cara y Cruz hace referencia a los hermanos, como ya dije al principio. Itachi es la cara, el lado bueno: tiene una semana de "vacaciones" (aunque es por lo que el cliente anterior le hizo) y cuando finalmente vuelve se encuentra con Deidara. Vale que la situación no es muy romántica, pero finalmente los dos acaban aceptando lo que realmente sienten y dan el primer paso para acercarse más n.n**

**Por otro lado, Sasuke representa la Cruz: la parte mala y que sufre, se sacrifica por su hermano, para darle una tragua para que se recupere, aunque para ello tenga que ofrecerse a la persona que más asco le da en todo el mundo (a mi también me dan asco Kabuto y su lengua, puag!).**

**¡Por cierto! Sé que dije que este capítulo 9 sería integramente ItaDei y resolvería la situación de la pareja. Pero como finalmente metí lo de Sasuke, se me alargaba demasiado (son 12 hojas de word cuando yo suelo hacer capis de 8 .'). Así que la continuación de esta escena seguirá en el capítulo 10 (que espero que sea de verdad íntegramente ItaDei :D)**

**Ya para acabar decir que no tengo pensado cuándo subiré el próximo capítulo :( Intentaré que sea en el menor lapso de tiempo posible, pero estoy un tanto ocupado y no sé cuándo podrá ser eso. Lo siento mucho. **

**Espero que dentro de poco nos volvamos a encontrar por FanFiction :)**

**¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
